The Comet
by Bdrrrrr33
Summary: A Comet passes over the peaceful place where Dustclan Flameclan Shadyclan and Wetclan live following it came a strange sickness Stroy for the Cats From Clans for you... T to be safe
1. Cats

**I was asked to change spitefulpaw of Dustclan's name to Swift paw and two new Apprentices were added to Shadyclan Darkpaw, Cometpaw Echopaw, Larkpaw, Shallowpaw, Freepaw, Shadowpaw also anything thats was added to any cats discription was because there owner pmed me and asked for it to be so**

**So every one knows none of those cats are mine I was PMed Larkpaw Shallowpaw Freepaw and Shadow paw from 7Bankotsu7

* * *

D u s t c l a n**

L e a d e r: Lynxstar: Dusky brown tom with orange eyes and white underbelly he's smaller then most apprentices (Some what quiet is very firm with orders enjoys playing with kits and will always give disabled cat a chance to be a warrior or medicine cat)

Apprentice Swiftpaw

**D e p u t y: **Sandflower: Light ginger with a dark ginger streak down her back and dark ginger paws (Smart funny loyal realistic)

**M e d i c i n e C a t**: Hawkstrorm: Tabby tom with light blue eyes (quick tempered but gentle with Hawkstowm)

Apprentice Owlpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Mapleheart Dark golden brown she cat with white chest and gold eyes (witty, loving, lots of friends, loyal

Apprentice Cometpaw

Darkfoot: white tom with one black paw ( Brave wise nice loyal to friends wants a mate)

Apprentice Silverpaw

Rippleheart: Silver grey she cat with grey eyes (shy but not in battle, kind)

Apprentice Greypaw

Stormheart: Pretty, sleek pale tabby she-cat (Opinionated, not afraid to challenge anyone who has more power than she does, and is fairly kind when it comes to mentoring.)

Apprentice: Thunderpaw

Birchstripe: Muscular white and grey tom with purple eyes ( meek, soft-spoken tom)

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Owlpaw: Dark grey tom with hazel eyes (but regrets his choice, wants to be warior now, but afraid to tell Hawkstorm or LynxstarThinks dead DustClan cats are his parents.Quickly jumps to conclusions, likes listening to elders' tales.)

Cometpaw: Silver-white with a gold streak from the tip of her nose to her flank, and black paws with gentle orange red over ice blue eyes ( shy when meeting new people but outgoing after words, loyal, kind)

Swiftpaw: Very hansom Tortoiseshell tom with greyish blue eyes (Very Arrogant Likes Silverpaw)

Greypaw: Grey she cat with amber eye (enthusiastic and loves to learn)

Silverpaw: Silvery fur that glows like fire in the moonlight with bright green eyes ( Kind Calm unshakable nothing surprises her she was once a kittypet her mother is Icefall of Shadyclan)

Thunderpaw: Large muscular ginger with white paws and green eyes with to large a head ( I guess comical, a bit of a crush on Owlpaw, and a romantic Also dramatic.)

**Q u e e n s**

Novaburst: White she cat with ginger markings

**E l d e r s**

Sliverpad: Elderly grey tom with bright yellow eyes

Steepstep: Ginger and white tom with extra claws

Lunareye: Silver she cat with goldne eyes (Cold Calculating)

Ravinwind: Black she cat (warm hearted)

Longstream: pure white tom with green eyes (oldest cat in Dustclan)

* * *

**F l a m e c l a n**

**L e a d e r:** Winterstar: Grey she cat with white flecks and white paws (Selfless, loving and intelligent)

**D e p u t y: **Eageltalon: large muscular yet slim tom with a shiny oak color pelt and sharp claws an teeth and golden eyes (Eagletalon is a warm-hearted cat who will help anyone in his clan, especially the kits. However, as deputy, he will never back down from a battle and has never lost one. So, if you're deciding to pick a battle with Eagletalon, don't do it)  
Apprentice Amberpaw

**M e d i c i n e C a t: **Littlefire: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (quick nice and friendly towards willowfrost)

ApprenticeGoldpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Sootface: Solid grey tom with green eyes (strong but gentle with Snowfeather)

Apprentice lilypaw

Metalstain: Dark grey she cat with black eyes (Calm but a bit snappy)

Apprentice Butterflypaw

Duskwhispers:Hansom black tom with yellow eyes (quiet and rarely speaks new warrior)

Apprentice Foxpaw

Eagledawn: gorgeous tortoiseshell cat with beautiful long fur and a plume tail and green eyes (very gentle, mild cat. She doesn't get mad very often and loves kits, as she hopes to have her own some day.)

Apprentice Waterpaw

Basilleaf: Hansom brown tom with Dark green eyes ( Very gentle and loving Tom but fierce when need be)

Blackstripe: Black tom with a white stripe going down his back and yellow eyes ( Careful and calm when needed, but feisty in battle and shoots off his mouth when he's angry)

Apprentice Sharkpaw

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Butterflypaw: Black she cat with white flecks and green eye (shy has a hard time talking to toms)

Lilypaw: Black she cat with white chest and light blue eyes (Quiet, shy, obedient, and only talkitive with friends)

Foxpaw: Orange tom with grey eyes and black rimmed ears (Aggressive but hard to anger can't stand lilypaw and is known for his skilled death bite which he used to kill a rouge)

Goldpaw: Black she cat with gold, copper, and brown streaks only visible in cirtain  
lighting (loyal, sarcastic, great fighter, decent hunter, goofy around friends, good climber, awful swimmer)

Amberpaw: Fiery red she cat with white front paws and tip of tail with blue eyes ( Stubborn caring and a fast learner)

Waterpaw: tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes (sarcastic, goofy, good friend, smart)

Sharkpaw: Light grey tom with ocean blue eyes

**Q u e e n s**

Breezestep: heather colored she cat with foggy grey eyes (Loving and gentle Kits: Windkit Forestkit Sootkit Frostkit)

Rabbitleg: long legged light grey she cat with hazel eyes (Secretly mate of Hawkstorm and Owlpaw's mother she is gentle but a bit naive and hasty)

Snowfeather: Snow white she cat with amber eyes ( Disturstful of cats from other Clans, kind to Clan mates, will defend her kits with her life)

**K i t s  
**  
Windkit: Dark grey tom with light grey eyes (3moons)  
Forestkit: heather colored tom with lone feathery fur (3 moons)  
Sootkit: pretty pale grey she cat with darker flecks and grey eyes  
Frostkit: Blue grey she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over(ready to be an apprentice adopeted)

**E l d e r s**

Shallowwhisker: White she cat with black spots and blue eyes (She get along w with every one in her clan and is very respected has long talks with shortpelt at gaterings)

Stonethrout: Black tom (mute due to Bager ripping out vocal cords)

Olivepelt: Pake brown she cat with yellow eyes (likes to snap at apprentices)

* * *

**S h a d y c l a n**

**L e a d e r:** Spiralstar: All black with silver spiral on her flank and icy blue eyes (Strict clever and very feminine)

Apprentice Echopaw

**D e p u t y: **Icefall: Silver tabby she cat with black stripes and blue green eyes (fierce in battle, kind, somewhat serious, does have a sense of humor worked hard to get where she is and her mate is Rainclaw)

Apprentice Freepaw

**M e d i c i n e C a t: **Willowfrost:Small white she cat with green eyes (Great with herds)

Apprentice: Leafpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Frozentime: Beautiful black she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over (Very caring a lot of toms like her)

Apprentice Banepaw

Moonshine: All black she cat with white paws ear tips and mouth ( calm, outgoing, mysterious, playful)

Apprentice Foggypaw

Lunarclaw: Black tom with green eyes and unusually long fangs (Smart and is protective of Frostfur)

Apprentice Moonpaw

Foxfire: Dark ginger Tom with firey looking amber eyes ( Aggresive, can be sharp-tongued, loyal related to Frostfur)

Apprentice Cometpaw

Rainclaw: Grey black tom with green eyes (quiet, has a sharp temper if you make him mad his mate is Icefall)

Starryhope: Beautiful cream colored she cat with black dapples and black eye (soft spoken and loving)

Apprentice Darkpaw

Oakbellow: Large tom with wood colored fur and green eyes with hazel streaks (very even temper and a fearsome fighter also loving when it comes to clan mates)

Apprentice Larkpaw

Venomslash: Dark ginger tom with green eyes (Very aggressive tom he likes Starryhope)

Apprentice Shadowpaw

Amberline: Black tom with a random amber like across his flank and amber eyes ( Comanding yet gentle with Frozentime)

Apprentice Shallowpaw

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Leafpaw: Dark brown she cat with yellow eyes (shy and very clam)

Foggypaw: Black she cat with silver tail tip and icy blue eyes (Clever and very Feminine acts just like Spiralstar)

Banepaw: very small dark ginger tom with black tail tip and ear tips (very skilled clam quiet and clever argues with his mother and Foggypaw alot)

Moonpaw: White she cat with one black paw and blue eyes (Brave clever shy only towards other cats has no remaining family)

Echopaw: Beautiful black she cat with heather colored streeks and cloudy grey eyes (Friendly and outgoing but shy around Banepaw for she has a crush on him)

Darkpaw: Brown tabby tom with green eyes (Brave, loyal, adventurous, Not very good with oders and has a crush on Moonpaw)

Cometpaw: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (Doesn't like to listen to orders, nice, likes to rival other cats, great hunter, Has a crush on Moonpaw)

Larkpaw: Long feathery furred black she cat with Dark violet eyes (A bit aggresive has a crush on Banepaw)

Shadowpaw: White she cat with black paws and amber eyes (Quiet very shy likes Banepaw but is to shy to even talk to him)

Shallowpaw: Silver she cat with dark grey streaks and green eyes (Charming witty fun to be around make alot of wish cracks likes Banepaw)

Freepaw: White she cat with Black sploches and grey eyes (Kind Caring and senstive towards other cats with out being a puch over likes Banepaw)

**Q u e e n s**

Frostfur: Siamese she cat with blue eyes ( Nice, but tends to be aggressive Amderkit Sootkit)

Wildgust: Tabby she cat (blind with age Weatherkit Mosskit)

**Kits**

Amberkit  
Sootkit  
Weatherkit: Greyish black she cat with blue eyes (4 moons)  
Mosskit: Tabby tom with blue eyes (4 moons)

**E l d e r s**

Cindertail: Dark grey she cat with blue eyes and is missing an ear (oldest cat in clan very snappy like yellowfang kinda)

Crowbeak: Greyish black tom with back striped tail

Tinytail: short tialed grey tom with hazel eyes

* * *

**W e t c l a n**

**L e a d e r: **Swiftstar: Big grey she cat with brown streaks and amber eyes (Kind and mature she just became leader)

**D e p u t y** Nightstorm: Jet black she cat with a narrow muzzle and green eyes (cool tempered not afraid to challenge Swiftstar hates Shadyclan for the fact that they killed her mother)

Apprentice: Blizzardpaw

**M e d i c i n e C a t:** Goldenpelt: Very small golden she cat with white paws tail tip under bell spot around one of her eyes and one of her ears with bright aqua eyes ( Very strong willed and stubborn loves to help anyone in need has a stronger connection to starclan then most cats)

Apprentice Wishpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Tallgrass: white she cat with grey grass like streeks going up her flank and amber (strong willed and stuborn but very caring)

Apprentice: Tinypaw

Flowerpelt: Orange with some black and green eyes (Kind is Swifstars mate)

Rainstorm: Silver with indigo-black tabby stripes with ice blue eyes (Fierce but loyal to any friend, no matter what Clan, or even of no Clan. Very small, but an amazing fighter. Not as good at hunting, but decent all the same. Good with Toms. Tends to dream about forbidden love. Very Romantic, yet will clearly turn away any tom she doesn't like a lot, no matter how handsome.  
If you want to appeal to Rainstorm when she's mad, use logic. It works best.  
Additional info: She's a descendent of Hawkfrost, thus the eyes. Not evil in the least, though doesn't always follow rules. Very small, but VERY quick.)

Apprentice Stealthpaw

Wildstep: Attractive black she cat with orange eyes (Outgoing and hyper is a new warrior)

Shadowstep: Hansom Dark ginger tom with black paws and legsand pale green eyes (great fighter

Ashwhisker: long haired grey tom with darker grey flecks covering his legs,  
tail and the top of his head with storm grey purpleish eyes and a notch in one of his eas (quiet, thoughtful, shy around other cats, talks very little unless with friends, fierce when need be, Independent)

Orangefur: Large very hansom light ginger tom with amber and green mixed eyes ( very outgoing thinks out of the box every second of the day very kind but can be the fearsest warrior in battle)

Lynxfoot: white with black spray on looking mask and white eyes (loyal protective soothing)

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Tinypaw: Small Tortoiseshell tabby with orange and purple eyes (she is mute and can not speek at all in any way)

Wishpaw: Grey with blue eyes (proud an Kind Does not like the medicine cat not being able to mate rule, but still wants to be a medicine)

Blizzardpaw: Greyish white tom with amber eyes that have a blue circle in each around the pupal ( shy but never backs away from a challenge is very loyal is almost a warrior)

Stealthpaw: Blue grey tom with black paws and lower legs (very stealthy Waterfall and Shadowstep's oldest kit)

**Q u e e n s**

Waterfall: Blue grey she cat with white legs paws chest under belly lower flanks and from her tail tip tp the middle of her tail and grey eyes (former rouge came to clan with her mate Shadowstep formerly Shadow out of fear that there Kit (steathpaw) would freeze to death now has a new litter Kits: Waterkit Sagekit Thornkit)

**E l d e r s**

Shortpelt: Tabby tom with green eyes and a battle scared muzzle( even tempered and like to help with clan problems)

Brownwing: Brown she cat (sympthetic with loners and rouges)

* * *

**Rouges and loners**

Sabriel: small creamy dark tortoiseshell she cat with a white mask and one amber eye and one green eye ( She's a rogue in every sense of the word - independent, aloof, slightly sadistic. Tough on the outside but broken inside. She is afraid to get too close to any cat since her brother's death she had a brother, Night, who was killed by a FlameClan warrior by accident and thus hates FlameClan)

Shade: Hansom black tom with pale blue almost white eyes and it the size of an avarage new apprentice (Very smug and arrogent but cares for his family and dispite his small size he is and amazing Fighter, Hunter and fisher and is in love with Frozentime)

Frost: Grey she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over and ice blue eyes (Shades younger sister she about the same age as a new apprentice)

Twilight: Pretty Orange yellow and ginger she cat with blue eyes (Very gentle hates fighting has medicine skills but will fight if she has to likes Shade)

Amberglass: Dark brown she cat with golden flecks (Sarcastic helpful and kind is 15 moons old)

Sleek: Very sleek hansom black tom with red eyes (Gentle but sarcastic)


	2. Comet

Heres the first chapter and I know my spelling and grammer are off so yeah this is me saying sorry ahead of time.

* * *

Cometpaw's P.O.V. 

I padded through the forest coming back with my mentor from a late hunting patrol my mentor Mapleheart said that it would be ok if we were a little late as we walked I let my mine wander but was snapped out of it by a bright light passing in the sky, "Mapleheart what is that?" I asked dropping the prey I was carrying.

Mapleheart turned to me and set down her prey, "That's what you got your name from that's a comet."" She told me and then we both watched it pass

I turned to her, "I got my name from something that beautiful and amazing?" I asked, "Was that really a comet?"

Mapleheart purred in amusement, "Don't under estimate your self and yes that was a comet" she said to me, "now let's get back to camp or else Lynxstar will have our pelts!" Mapleheart said and with that we set off.

* * *

Basilleaf's P.O.V. 

"You did really good at battle train today you'll make a fine warrior some day Butterflypaw." I said to the white flecked she cat padding next to me her I was asked by her mentor Metalstain to take her training while shes doing patrols today.

Butterflypaw beamed at this praise, "Thanks Basilleaf " Butterflypaw said to me.

"But really you are a great fighter" I told her she twiched her whiskers then something flashed through the sky I glanced up to see a coment flying across the sky.

"Wow! Basilleaf isn't that a comet?" Butterflypaw asked as she saw it fly across the sky I nodded, "Cool! I got to see a comet I bet you not many cats get to see one." Butterflypaw said to me.

I nodded in agreement "Yeah most likely not" I said to her, "Not lets get back to camp or Metalstain will rip my pelt off for keeping you out all night." I said to her and we set off back to camp.

* * *

Banepaw's P.O.V. 

I padded with Moonpaw looking for moss for the elder's den we had gotten into trouble because we were arguing and not listening to orders so now we had to find moss for the elders and it was late now that we were heading back. We were walking past the training area which was a small open grass field as I glanced at it I got the sudden want to do some battle ttraining so I turned to Moonpaw and set down the moss he was carrying she paused and looked at me I smirked, "Hey Moonpaw how about some battle training?" I asked knowing she wouldn't be able to pass up a chance to try and show me up.

Moonpaw twitched her whiskers and set down the moss she was carrying, "Banepaw we have to get back to camp or else Spiralstar will rip our pelts off and wear them to the next gathering." She said to me.

I twiched my ear, "Come on Moonpaw you know you want to this could be your chance to show me up come on, please?" I asked choosing my word carefully.

Moonpaw rolled her eyes, "Any other time when you don't want something you act like you're greater the starclan its self," she stated.

I pounced on her and pinned her, she looked a bit taken back by this I smirked "That's because it's true," I said in a low voice just then I saw something reflect in Moonpaw's eye and I looked up to see a comet fly over head,

I watched it until I felt Moonpaw flip over switching her position with mine, "Greater then starclan?" She asked, "Now let's get back to camp.

* * *

Tinypaw's P.O.V. 

I padded over to where Blizzardpaw sat a mouse clamped in my jaws I nudged his shoulder with my nose signaling that I was asking if he wanted to share the mouse with me and he turned to me, "Yeah sure I'll share if you want me too." He said I sat down next to him and dropped the mouse down and we both ate it together after I finished I licked his ear a little he purrd, "Your my best friend to" he said to me. Thats what I liked about Blizzardpaw he always under stood what I was trying to say, "Hey look Tinypaw" Blizzardpaw signaled towards the sky I looked up to see a comet fly over head I watched it, "Yeah its beautiful isn't i?" Blizzardpaw commented I nodded.

* * *

Shade's P.O.V. 

"Hey there Shade" I heard a voice greet me and turned to see Sleek he looked around, "No Frost?" He asked.

"Hey Sleek and no she's sleeping." I said to him he nodded his head as I spoke as she a few cats heading over towards us I ulerted Sleek buty pointing with my muzzle He turned I scented the air, "Clan cats" I warned Sleek nodded and we waited for them to catch up with us.

"You two there who are you and why are you on flameclan territory?" Asked a dark grey she cat with black eyes on one side of her there was a Black tom with yellow eyes and on her other side there was a Grey tome with green eyes next to him was a smaller orange tom.

"When one asked some elses name its only polite to give yours first." I said with a smirk.

"Hey you can't just-" The smaller ginger tom started but was cut off by the Dark grey she cat

"Foxpaw silence." She comanded, "Fine I am Metalstain this is Duskwhispers" she signaled the the black tom, "Sootface" She signaled to the grey tom, "and Foxpaw" the smaller ginger tom, "now who are you?" She asked.

I dipped my head "I and Shade an this is Sleek." I said signaling to Sleek.

"You're rouges?" She asked

"Rouge is a harsh lable I perfer cat whom enjoys a lawless life." I said to her that was it she lost it and pouced at me I stepped back and she missed me, "Sleek I say we take are leave" and with that we ran off.

I sat with Sleek looking at the stars then I saw a comet fly by "well would you look at the." Sleek commented

I nodded, "Yeah not something you see every day

* * *

The end I know it was kind boring and yes the comet is important you'll find out later...Review if you wish I'm not going to beg you 


	3. Moonpaw

Moonpaw's P.O.V.

I woke to the feel of some one prodding me in the flank I opened my eyes to see Echopaw standing there, "Moonpaw wake up! Battle training to day and Frozentime said she might bring Banepaw later." She said I sighed if there was on thing I didn't under stand was why half the she cat Apprentices were in live with Banepaw I mean sure he was pretty handsome but he's just so cocky! Echopaw prodded me again, "Come on Moonpaw!" She said to me.

I rose my head, "Ok, Ok! I'm awake but really trying to tempt me using Banepaw? What's gotten into you?" I asked while standing up and stretching.

"I didn't mean it in that way I meant it in they way that you'll get a chance to show him up in front of every one." Echopaw said to me I flicked my ear, "Speaking of you guys were out late last night you're not together are you?" she asked sounding desperate.

"What! No way hes way to cocky and arrogant for me!" I shouted not realizing there were still apprentices in the den and waking most of them.

"Can you to stop shouting about my brother please!" Foggypaw Banepaw's sister an black and silver she cat snapped at us.

"I know really Banepaw's not all that great." Cometpaw commented raising his head I had to thank star clan the the only Banepaw obsessed she cat here was Moonpaw or there would have been so sort of riot, "and really Moonpaw you never were the type to be a Banepaw lover."

"I'm not we're rivals Cometpaw!" I said to the sleepy ginger tom the tom flicked his ear.

I heard a yawn from the other side of the den I looked over to see the dark ginger pelt of Banepaw just now arousing from his sleep he looked around , "Whats with all the yelling?" He asked.

"Banepaw are you really just now waking up?" a voice came from the entrance I turned to see Leafpaw the medicine cat apprentice and Banepaw's sister and nodded she nodded, "Willowfrost said she wants to see you." Leafpaw said Banepaw nodded again and rose to his paws reveling the painful memories of his feud a the border with a Flameclan apprentice.

* * *

"Ok now I want you to practice your fighting skills for me to see your progress." Spiralstar directed Echopaw and I we both nodded. 

"Begin." Lunarclaw commanded us instantly we began to circle each other then I saw my opening when Echopaw glanced over seeing the movement of a butterfly fluttering around as she did this I pounced froward and crashing into her then we became a fury ball of fur and hisses. After a few minutes Lunarclaw called, "thats enough." and with that we broke apart.

Spiralstar nodded, "You both are progressing very well." She praised us.

"Spiralstar can you still uses Banepaw?" the voice of Frozentime rung in the air I looked over to see her black frosted pelt standing with the dark ginger pelt of Banepaw.

Spiralstar nodded her head "Yes, Lunarclaw have Moonpaw battle her." she told my mentor.

"See I told you heres you chance to beat Banepaw." Echopaw whispered in my ear I flicked my ear barely hear what she said I was to focused on Banepaw who at the moment had a smug smirk on his face as he padded over and stood about a fox length away Echopaw backed off and stood with Lunarclaw Spiralstar and Frozentime.

Spiralstar new we were rivals and that this could get ugly so she step forward, "You both are to keep your claws sheathed and if theres even on speck of blood from new wounds you both with be cleaning the elders den for a moon and will not be allowed to tonights gathering" She said and with that she stepped back and raised her tail , "Begin." Was all she said and I dropped in to a crouch while Banepaw didn't move.

"Being cocky will only lose this battle for you" I thought to my self, "Come on Banepaw at least get in to a battle stance. I called to him.

Banepaw shook his head, "I can't Willowfrost said not to bend my leg that way" he said signaling to wards his leg where he had gotten a nasty bit from Foxpaw and the boarder when a battle broke out between the two. I sighed in my mind I could't fight him not when he was injured it just seemed wrong, "But I'm still gonna with so come at me." Banepaw said. I glared at him and ran forward going for his not injured side Banepaw smirked expecting the attack and sprang at me hitting me in the belly knocking the air out of me then pinned me to the ground, "That was to easy come on Moonpaw so weak you can't beat a crippled cat can beat a crippled cat?" He whispered in my ear.

I felt my rage begin to rise as I shoved him off but he landed on his paws as I got up I attacked again but he dodged so I attacked again and again and again but each time he managed to Dougie, "Come on Banepaw show Spiralstar some of you attack moves." Frozentime called to him and he instantly pounced on me and we became a fury rolling ball of fur hisses yowls and sheathed paw when it was finally over neither of use had won cause Spiralstar told us to stop.

"You both are good fighters and did excellent." Spiralstar said to us.

"I would have beaten her if my leg wans't injured." Banepaw commented I rolled my eyes

* * *

"Hey Moonpaw how about a little hunting contest." Banepaw said padding over to me we were now back a camp and I wans't doing anything important. 

"Ok bring it on Banepaw." I said the the black eared tom.

"Ok then lets-" Banepaw was cut off by the long feathery black apprentice Larkpaw shot over.

"Hey Banepaw!" She said in a cheerful voice, "You want to go hunting just the two of us?" she asked I rolled my eyes the was the most obsessed of all the she cats that liked Banepaw.

"No not really I'm kind of going with Moonpaw at the moment." Banepaw told her a turned around to leave the camp Larkpaw looked shocked as she glared daggers at my and ran off to her best friend Foggypaw and I turned and followed Banepaw out of camp.

* * *

Thats all for now and I know also boring but is important so you get to know character's personality's so live with it 


	4. Butterflypaw

K heres the next Chapter hope you enjoy also if you have a queen I need to know kit names, age, and personality also details about then thank you

By the way I'm using a mix of the two original clan territories There is a lake and an island instead of four trees every thing else it the same as the first territory.  
Dustclan lives where Thunderclan would  
Shadyclan where Riverclan would except not on an island  
Wetclan where Shadowclan lives  
Flameclan where Wind clan lives but with more trees and cover

* * *

Butterflypaw's P.O.V. 

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather beneath high rock for a clan meeting" Winterstar called I emerged from then den to see the clan gathering together I sat with Waterpaw and Goldpaw as Winter star came down from high rock and stoop before Foxpaw, Amberpaw and Lilypaw and spoke the ancient words "I Winterstar leader of Flameclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentice they have worked hard to learn and understand the way of your noble code and I commend them to you ass warriors in there turn Foxpaw Do you promise to protect this clan even at the cost of you life?" Winterstar asked him.

"I do." Foxpaw stated

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior name from this day forward you shall be know as Foxheart Star clan honers your battle skills and loyalty" Winterstar said and rested her head on his and he licked her shoulder then she turned to Lilypaw "Lilypaw do you sawer to protect this clan even at the cost of your life?" Winterstar asked.

"I do" She said

"The by the power of star clan I give you your warrior name from this day forward you shall be known as Lilymist Starclan honers your determination and strength." She said and rest her head in lilymist's and she licked her shoulder.

Then she turned to Amberpaw "Amberpaw do you swear to protect this clan even at the cost of your life?" She asked

"I do." she said

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior name from this moment forward you shall be know as Amberfoot Starclan honers you bravery and strength" Winterstar said the rested her head on Amberfoot's head and she liked Winterstar's shoulder

The clan chanted , "Foxheart, Lilymist, Amberfoot! Foxheart, Lilymist, Amberfoot!" until Winterstar silenced then

"Now Frostkit come forward." Frostkit did as she was told "Frostkit from this moment forward until you receive your warrior name you shall be know as Frostpaw." Winterstar paused and turned "Foxheart you are a new warrior I know but you have the skill she needs to learn you will mentor Frostpaw." She said to him he nodded his head and touched noses with Frostpaw, "Now for the matter of who will be going to the gathering tonight I have chosen Eageltalon, Littlefire, Sootface, Metalstai, Basilleaf, Blackstripe, Duskwhispers, Butterflypaw, Frostpaw, Goldpaw, Breezestep,Shallowwhisker and Olivepelt." and with that she jumped from high rock.

* * *

I sat and ate a vole while Frostpaw came over with a mouse in her mouth she signaled to the spot net to me I nodded, "Yeah you can sit with me." I heard he purr softly and sit next to me Frostpaw and I had been good friends when I was in the nursery with her I was only and moon and a half older then her. 

We ate together chatting about random things then shared tongues then Sharkpaw came over and I got nervous because for some reason I can not talk to tom I get real nervous and stuff I'm only good at talking to Basilleaf because Metalstain asks him to take care of my training sometimes but Frostpaw was a different story she wasn't shy at all, "What do you think Butterflypaw?" Frostpaw asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?" was all I could say.

"I said what do you like better pigeons, mice, shrews, or squirrels?" She repeated.

"Um squirrel." I stated

"Hey me too told you Frostpaw Squirrels are the best." Sharkpaw commented she rolled her eyes I twitched my whiskers nervously what was I supposed to say?

"You two have alot in common how come you guy's aren't friends?" Frostpaw asked Sharkpaw shrugged I did to, "You guy's should hang out more." She commented.

* * *

K thats all for now people. short I know sorry... 


	5. Mapleheart

K heres then next chapter...

* * *

Maplehearts P.O.V. 

I padded along the river which was also the boader between Dustclan and Flameclan. With me was Cometpaw Rippleheart and her apprentice Silverpaw who was running ahead with Cometpaw, "Appprentices" Rippleheart muttered, "Don't go to far!" She called but they did hear her.

"It's herd to believe we were once like that." I said to her she nodded, "Why don't you go catch up to them and I'll finish the patrol?" I said to her.

"Ok sounds like a plan." She and then bolted after them. I watched her run off then turned and looked over the river into Flameclan terrortory nothing.

* * *

I padded back to camp after a long day of battle training with Cometpaw feeling ready to fall asleep on my paws so I padded in to the warrior's den an curled up sleep taking over fast. 

I woke with a start the next day and thought back to my strange dream my mother had always taught me that dreams were always warnings from the futures, "What did he mean?" I said to my self before stretch and padding out of the warrior's den then, "well I can't think about it now." I stated metley then saw Sandflower coming.

"Mapleheart I need you for dawn patrol ok?" she sid to me I nodded, "good then go get something to eat then we're leaveing she said I nodded and went to the fresh kill pile.

* * *

...Thats it 


	6. Blizzardpaw

K heres the next chapter oh and Rouges and loners live on an is land where the rver the is the boarder between Dustclan and Flameclan...

* * *

Blizzardpaw's P.O.V.

I was awakened buy someone proding me in the flank I raised my head to see Stealthpaw's blue grey pelt, "Blizzardpaw come on battle training!" He said to me proding me again.

"Ok Stealthpaw I'm awake so stop prodding me!" I said to him.

"K well hurry up and get you tail out side Nightstorms ready to rip your pelt off." he said then left the den.

I shook my head "What did Wiltstep mean?" I thought to me self the stood up streched and left the apprentice den to see Nightstrom, Tallgrass, Rainstorm, Stealthpaw and Tinypaw waiting at the entrance.

"Lets go Blizzardpaw! We don't have all new leaf!" Nightstorm called to me I ran over and we left so the training hollow.

* * *

When we got to the trianing hollow we found Wishpaw doing some training with Goldenpelt who asked if Wishpaw could train with us and now Tinypaw and I we watching Stealthpaw and Wishpaw circle each other, "Will one of you attack before you both become dizzy and fall over!" Tallgrass snapped. At once Stealthpaw smirked and dropped into a crouch then pounced at Wishpaw and they became and fury ball of blue grey and grey fur when they broke apart the were breathing heavy then Wishpaw pounced and Stealthpaw who also pounced and being the bigger and stronger of the to pinned Wishpaw to the ground. 

"Ok thats enough." Rainstorm called

Stealthpaw slid off Wishpaw, "You're a pretty tough fighter are you sure you're not just faking being a medicine cat?" Stelthpaw saide to her.

"Goldenpelt!" called a voice as Orangefur bursted into the clearing his pelt fluffed making him look two times his size I felt unease twist my stomac I felt a sick feeling in it.

Goldenpelt'seye flash with alarm, "Orangefur what is it?" she asked the light ginger tom.

"It's Shadowstep and Bluekit they're having troble breathing and Bluekit won't wake up!" Orangefur said anxiaty in his amber and green eyes.

"What!' Stealthpaw shoutedand bolted off in the direction of camp.

"Stealthpaw! Get back here!" Rainstorm called after him, "Stealthpaw!" She called taking a step forward to be stopped by Nightstorm.

"Let him go remember that Shadowstep and Bluekit are his father and sister." She reminded Rainstorm nodded

* * *

When we got back to camp Goldenpelt was already there she had made Stealthpaw wait out side her den I felt pity in side me and Tinypaw and I padded over to him, his head was bowed, "Stealthpaw?" I said his name to him and he looked up. Tinypaw padded over to him and licked his cheek Stealthpawlooked at me, "She's telling you every thing will be ok just keep hope." I told him he looked over at her and then leened against her as if he couldn't support him self any longer and Tinypaw licked his head gentley. 

I sat a fox length away and thought back to the prophecy until I saw Wishpaw pad out of the medicine cat den and over the where Stealthpaw was leaning on Tinypaw and Waterfall had come out of the nursery to wait for news she said something to them and then Waterfall let out a wail of greef and Stealthpaw burreyed his face in Tinypaw's pelt then they both padded into the den I padded over to where Wishpaw stood with Tinypaw, "Shadowstep's gone we lost him but Bluekit is perfectly fine now now I have to go tell Swiftstar." She said and padded away.

Moments later Swiftstar padded out of her den and over to us we dipped our head as she passed in to the den.

* * *

Stealthpaw's P.O.V. 

I stared at my father's Dark ginger pelt he was gone for evenI burried my nose into him pelt as did my mother Waterfall, "Why?" I whispered, "Why? Why'd you have to go? Why?" I asked him wish he would respond but he didn't. I stayed in that position for what seemed like moons then I felt a warm pelt and turned to see Tinypaw pressing against me I leaned on her suddenly feeling not strong enough to hold my self up she licked my ear and stay with me when every on else went to the gathering.

* * *

Thats all for now people oh and that up there was the first non main character P.O.V. 


	7. battle wounds

K Here's it is

* * *

Tinypaw's P.O.V 

I sat next to Stealthpaw and watched at the elders carried away Shadowstep, I looked at the blue grey tom next to me to see him watching with numb eyes that stared blankly at something I couldn't see when they were gone every cat scattered exept Stealthpaw and I stayed with him after a while I nudged him gentley he turned to me, "I'm going for a walk I need to be alone for a while ok?" he said to me I nodded and he padded off.

"Hey Tinypaw," said the voice of Blizzardpaw as he padded over to me, "wanna go hunting?" he asked I nodde my head and together we left camp.

When we padded back in to camp with fresh kill in our jaws it was time for the gathering and Swiftstar was listing off the cats the are gong, " Nightstorm, Goldenpelt, Tallgrass, Rainstorm, Orangefur, Waterfall, Wishpaw, Tinypaw, Blizzardpaw, Shortpelt and Brownwing." Swiftstar said then jumped off high rock. It really didn't shock me that much that Waterfall was going she was Shadowstep's mate but she was very strong willed.

* * *

I sat with Blizzardpaw and two another cats he had introdused me too one's name was Swiftpaw a tortoiseshell tom with blue grey eyes and he's from Dustclan and the other a she cat from Shadyclan Freepaw she had a white and black pelt with grey eyes. I looked up at the four leaders who were all sitting on top of a huge rock one step forward a black she cat with a spiral marking on her flank and ice blue eyes, "All is well in Shadyclan one of our warriors Frozentime has moved in to the nursery and will be expecting her first litter in two moons and her apprentice Banepaw is now being trained by Starryhope that is all I have to report." and with the she stepped back nodding to a dusky brown tom to step forward. 

"One of our elders Slivarpad has passed away and will be missed deeply," Wails of sorrow broke out from all the clans buit we quieted by Spiralstar, "but other then that Dustclan hs no news." He said stepping back and signaling for Swiftstar to step forward.

"It pains me to say the one of our warriors Shadowstep has died today of a misteros sickness that came suddenly and slowly suffocated him to death his kit Bluekit got it to but survived." Wail of greef once more came and echo through the clearing, "Besides that I have nothing to report." She said and stepped back and the final leader a grey she cat with white flecks stepped forward.

"Flameclan has much good news earlier today I made three new warriors Foxheart, Lilymist and Amberfoot watch over camp tonight," Cheers came form the cats below but soon settled down, "In other news and new apprentice was name today as well Frostpaw she is here to night," everyone's head turned to look and a grey frosted looking she cat but when Winterstar started to speak again every one turned back to her, "that is all the news in Flameclan." She stated and with that the four leaders jumped from the huge rock and the meeting broke up.

* * *

Goldpaw's P.O.V. 

After hearing the news of a strange sick ness when we got back to camp Littlefire when into and fury fit making sure we had plenty of every kind of herb available now I was padding to the fresh kill pile I picked up a mouse and padded over to where Waterpaw was sitting eating a vole I sat with her and turned to me, "How was the gathering?" She asked.

"The were alot of deaths in other clans and one cat Shadowstep a young warrior died of some un heard of sudden sickness." I told her.

"Oh, hey how about tomarrow we go hunting together we haven't been hunting in a wial." She suggested.

"Sure that sounds great lets do it!" I said happy to be able to hang out with my best friend again.

* * *

Waterpaw and I padded out of camp and headed for our favorit and the best hunting spot near the Shadyclan boarder, "So I see Littlefires kind of stressing about this strange sickness huh?" Waterpaw commented. 

I nodded my head, "Yeah he always gets like that when ever he hears about a sickness that has taken a cats life." I told her as we padded through the forest nearing the small clearing that was crawling with prey. When we finally got there we caught a few mice and Waterpaw caught a shrew then we hear cats and then scent of shadyclan cats came into the air I looked at Waterpaw and then we decided to check it out we crept closer to the boarder to see two cats A dark ginger tom and a white she cat a black paw I quickly was able to put names to there faces and whispered, "the ginger tom is Banepaw, and the white she cat is Moonpaw. " I whispered.

"Really I heard from Freepaw that there big time rivels why are they out here alone together?" Waterpaw commented.

"Maybe a secret- hey where'd they go?" I said noticing they were out of site.

"Well Moonpaw's right there but I don't know where Banepaw is." She said pointing out Moonpaw. Then suddenly I felt something collide with my flank and I let out a sharp wail of pain and when I turned to see what was attacking me I saw the biggest cat I'd ever seen in my life he had a dark brown pelt and blue eyes. Waterpaw jumped ast the tom but he easliy through her off and she slammed in to a tree getting the wind knock out of her. The tom turned to me and pounced pinning me to the ground and leaned down towards me throat to deliver a killing bite when out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark giger blur that slammed in to the huge tom so hard the he stumbled of of me I shoot up to see Banepaw standing next to me glaring at the massive tomwho was probley four times Banepaw's size but that didn't stop him, I moved out of the way quickly and watched as the rouge tom got to his paw and lept at Banepaw who slid forward and dodged the attack when the tom landed he turned and pounced this time catching Banepaw's Shoulder with his unsheathed claws Banepaw winced but didn't make a sound just sprang at the tom alding on his back then at once the two turned into a ball of yowls fur and claw when they finally tore appart the rouge fled and Banepaw stood with many wounds all over his body and the one he had on his hind leg was gushing blood.

"Banepaw!" A she cats voice call as Moonpaw entered the clear I instently sprang forward and was at Banepaws side examining his wounds Moonpaw gave me a looked.

"It's ok I'm a medicine cat apprentice," I told her she nodded and Waterpaw padded over.

"How can I help?" Moonpaw asked

Just then Banepaw's head rose and he spat at me,"I don't need your help." he said and tried to stand up but failed.

"Put a mouse in it Banepaw if you can't even stand then you do need her help so shut it and let her treat you." Moonpaw snapped, Banepaw flick his ear but didn't argue with her.

"I need Cob webs," I said to Moonpaw who ran off to get some, "Waterpaw can you find some Goldenrod?" I asked her she nodded her head ans padded away.

"Why are you helping me?" Banepaw said in a weakening voice.

"Because it's a medicine cat's duty to help anyone in need also because if you hadn't tackled the rouge he would have killed me." Isaid to him as I waited for Moonpaw and Waterpaw to return.

"Banepaw! What happened to you!" I looked up to see Frozentime her belly swollen with unborn kit along side Venomslash. Frozentime run over to us, "Oh Banepaw are you ok?" She asked the small ginger tom.

"Frozentime you should be in the nusery it's not safe out here." Banepaw said to his former mentor. Venomslash padded over to us and look at me.

"You couldn't have done this to him Banepaw is one of our most skilled apprentices plus you're a medine cat apprentice so what happened?" He said to me.

"She go pinnied down by a rouge and I saved her and fended off the rouge." Banepaw said before I could answer. Waterpaw padded back to us in her mouth was some Goldenrod she placed in down.

"Thanks." I murmured and began making it into a poultice then uplided it to the wounds that needed it the most as I did so Moonpaw came back into the clearing cobwebs in paw.

Frozentime shook her head, "You can never just stay out of a fight now can you Banepaw?" She said and licked hi on the head affectionetly.

"Ok I patched him up as best I could but you should probley take him to see Willowfrost right when you get to camp." I said finising my work on his wounds.

Venomslash Frozentime and Moonpaw nodded, "Well make sure he get to Willowfrost right away." Frozentime promesed.

"And next time Banepaw don't bit off more then you can chew that rouge was huge." Waterpaw comented.

* * *

Goldpaw's dream 

_I opened my eyes and looked around to see a starry forest around me and when I heard paw step I turned to see Thistlepaw the cat who made me want to be a medicine cat when I saw him die I knew thats what I was mean to do,"Thistlepaw!" I called to him he padded over to me and put his tail over my mouth._

_"Over night the curse flu over head and has taken its first victoms. It will take more. The only way to stop it is to find the plant the grows in the sky." He murmured._

* * *

Theres the new prophecy... 


	8. Clans

**

* * *

D u s t c l a n**

L e a d e r: Lynxstar: Dusky brown tom with orange eyes and white underbelly he's smaller then most apprentices (Some what quiet is very firm with orders enjoys playing with kits and will always give disabled cat a chance to be a warrior or medicine cat)

Apprentice Swiftpaw

**D e p u t y: **Sandflower: Light ginger with a dark ginger streak down her back and dark ginger paws (Smart funny loyal realistic)

**M e d i c i n e C a t**: Hawkstrorm: Tabby tom with light blue eyes (quick tempered but gentle with Owlpaw)

Apprentice Owlpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Mapleheart Dark golden brown she cat with white chest and gold eyes (witty, loving, lots of friends, loyal

Apprentice Cometpaw

Darkfoot: white tom with one black paw ( Brave wise nice loyal to friends wants a mate)

Apprentice Silverpaw

Rippleheart: Silver grey she cat with grey eyes (shy but not in battle, kind)

Apprentice Greypaw

Stormheart: Pretty, sleek pale tabby she-cat (Opinionated, not afraid to challenge anyone who has more power than she does, and is fairly kind when it comes to mentoring.)

Apprentice: Thunderpaw

Birchstripe: Muscular white and grey tom with purple eyes ( meek, soft-spoken tom)

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Owlpaw: Dark grey tom with hazel eyes (but regrets his choice, wants to be warior now, but afraid to tell Hawkstorm or LynxstarThinks dead DustClan cats are his parents.Quickly jumps to conclusions, likes listening to elders' tales.)

Cometpaw: Silver-white with a gold streak from the tip of her nose to her flank, and black paws with gentle orange red over ice blue eyes ( shy when meeting new people but outgoing after words, loyal, kind)

Swiftpaw: Very hansom Tortoiseshell tom with greyish blue eyes (Very Arrogant Likes Silverpaw)

Greypaw: Grey she cat with amber eye (enthusiastic and loves to learn)

Silverpaw: Silvery fur that glows like fire in the moonlight with bright green eyes ( Kind Calm unshakable nothing surprises her she was once a kittypet her mother is Icefall of Shadyclan)

Thunderpaw: Large muscular ginger with white paws and green eyes with to large a head ( I guess comical, a bit of a crush on Owlpaw, and a romantic Also dramatic.)

**Q u e e n s**

Novaburst: White she cat with ginger markings

**E l d e r s**

Steepstep: Ginger and white tom with extra claws

Lunareye: Silver she cat with goldne eyes (Cold Calculating)

Ravinwind: Black she cat (warm hearted)

Longstream: pure white tom with green eyes (oldest cat in Dustclan)

* * *

**F l a m e c l a n**

**L e a d e r:** Winterstar: Grey she cat with white flecks and white paws (Selfless, loving and intelligent)

**D e p u t y: **Eageltalon: large muscular yet slim tom with a shiny oak color pelt and sharp claws an teeth and golden eyes (Eagletalon is a warm-hearted cat who will help anyone in his clan, especially the kits. However, as deputy, he will never back down from a battle and has never lost one. So, if you're deciding to pick a battle with Eagletalon, don't do it)

**M e d i c i n e C a t: **Littlefire: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (quick nice and friendly towards willowfrost)

Apprentice Goldpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Sootface: Solid grey tom with green eyes (strong but gentle with Snowfeather)

Metalstain: Dark grey she cat with black eyes (Calm but a bit snappy)

Apprentice Butterflypaw

Duskwhispers:Hansom black tom with yellow eyes (quiet and rarely speaks new warrior)

Eagledawn: gorgeous tortoiseshell cat with beautiful long fur and a plume tail and green eyes (very gentle, mild cat. She doesn't get mad very often and loves kits, as she hopes to have her own some day.)

Apprentice Waterpaw

Basilleaf: Hansom brown tom with Dark green eyes ( Very gentle and loving Tom but fierce when need be)

Blackstripe: Black tom with a white stripe going down his back and yellow eyes ( Careful and calm when needed, but feisty in battle and shoots off his mouth when he's angry)

Apprentice Sharkpaw

Foxheart: Orange tom with grey eyes and black rimmed ears (Aggressive but hard to anger can't stand Lilymist and is known for his death bit)

Apprentice Frostpaw

Lilymist: Black she cat with white chest a light blue eyes (Quiet, shy, obedient, and only talkitive with friends)

Amberfoot: Fiery red she cat with white front paws and tipped tail with blue eyes (Stubborn, Caring, fast learner)

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Butterflypaw: Black she cat with white flecks and green eye (shy has a hard time talking to toms)

Goldpaw: Black she cat with gold, copper, and brown streaks only visible in cirtain  
lighting (loyal, sarcastic, great fighter, decent hunter, goofy around friends, good climber, awful swimmer)

Waterpaw: tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes (sarcastic, goofy, good friend, smart)

Sharkpaw: Light grey tom with ocean blue eyes

Frostpaw: Blue grey she cat who's pelt looks like it's been frosted over with black eyes (silent, loving, cares alot for her foster mother and siblings)

**Q u e e n s**

Breezestep: heather colored she cat with foggy grey eyes (Loving and gentle Kits: Windkit Forestkit Sootkit)

Rabbitleg: long legged light grey she cat with hazel eyes (Secretly mate of Hawkstorm and Owlpaw's mother she is gentle but a bit naive and hasty)

Snowfeather: Snow white she cat with amber eyes ( Disturstful of cats from other Clans, kind to Clan mates, will defend her kits with her life)

**K i t s  
**  
Windkit: Dark grey tom with light grey eyes (3moons)  
Forestkit: heather colored tom with lone feathery fur (3 moons)  
Sootkit: pretty pale grey she cat with darker flecks and grey eyes (3 moons

**E l d e r s**

Shallowwhisker: White she cat with black spots and blue eyes (She get along w with every one in her clan and is very respected has long talks with shortpelt at gaterings)

Stonethrout: Black tom (mute due to Bager ripping out vocal cords)

Olivepelt: Pale brown she cat with yellow eyes (likes to snap at apprentices)

* * *

**S h a d y c l a n**

**L e a d e r:** Spiralstar: All black with silver spiral on her flank and icy blue eyes (Strict clever and very feminine)

Apprentice Echopaw

**D e p u t y: **Icefall: Silver tabby she cat with black stripes and blue green eyes (fierce in battle, kind, somewhat serious, does have a sense of humor worked hard to get where she is and her mate is Rainclaw)

Apprentice Freepaw

**M e d i c i n e C a t: **Willowfrost: Small white she cat with green eyes (Great with herds)

Apprentice: Leafpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Moonshine: All black she cat with white paws ear tips and mouth ( calm, outgoing, mysterious, playful)

Apprentice Foggypaw

Lunarclaw: Black tom with green eyes and unusually long fangs (Smart and is protective of Frostfur)

Apprentice Moonpaw

Foxfire: Dark ginger Tom with firey looking amber eyes ( Aggresive, can be sharp-tongued, loyal related to Frostfur)

Apprentice Cometpaw

Rainclaw: Grey black tom with green eyes (quiet, has a sharp temper if you make him mad his mate is Icefall)

Apprentice Darkpaw

Starryhope: Beautiful cream colored she cat with black dapples and black eye (soft spoken and loving)

Apprentice Banepaw

Oakbellow: Large tom with wood colored fur and green eyes with hazel streaks (very even temper and a fearsome fighter also loving when it comes to clan mates)

Apprentice Larkpaw

Venomslash: Dark ginger tom with green eyes (Very aggressive tom Frozentimes mate)

Apprentice Shadowpaw

Amberline: Black tom with a random amber like across his flank and amber eyes ( Comanding yet gentle with Starryhope)

Apprentice Shallowpaw

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Leafpaw: Dark brown she cat with yellow eyes (shy and very clam)

Foggypaw: Black she cat with silver tail tip and icy blue eyes (Clever and very Feminine acts just like Spiralstar)

Banepaw: very small dark ginger tom with black tail tip and ear tips (very skilled clam quiet and clever argues with his mother and Foggypaw alot)

Moonpaw: White she cat with one black paw and blue eyes (Brave clever shy only towards other cats has no remaining family)

Echopaw: Beautiful black she cat with heather colored streeks and cloudy grey eyes (Friendly and outgoing but shy around Banepaw for she has a crush on him)

Darkpaw: Brown tabby tom with green eyes (Brave, loyal, adventurous, Not very good with oders and has a crush on Moonpaw)

Cometpaw: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (Doesn't like to listen to orders, nice, likes to rival other cats, great hunter, Has a crush on Moonpaw)

Larkpaw: Long feathery furred black she cat with Dark violet eyes (A bit aggresive has a crush on Banepaw)

Shadowpaw: White she cat with black paws and amber eyes (Quiet very shy likes Banepaw but is to shy to even talk to him)

Shallowpaw: Silver she cat with dark grey streaks and green eyes (Charming witty fun to be around make alot of wish cracks likes Banepaw)

Freepaw: White she cat with Black sploches and grey eyes (Kind Caring and senstive towards other cats with out being a push over likes Banepaw)

**Q u e e n s**

Frostfur: Siamese she cat with blue eyes ( Nice, but tends to be aggressive Amderkit Sootkit)

Wildgust: Tabby she cat (blind with age Weatherkit Mosskit)

Frozentime: Beautiful black she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over (Very caring, loving,Venomslash's mate)

**Kits**

Amberkit: Ginger she cat with amber eyes (2 moons soft spoken and courageous looks up to moonpaw)  
Sootkit: Light grey tom with blue eyes (2 moons hate being ordered around, adventurous looks up to moonpaw  
Weatherkit: Greyish black she cat with blue eyes (4 moons looks up to Shallowpaw)  
Mosskit: Tabby tom with blue eyes (4 moons looks up to Banepaw)

**E l d e r s**

Cindertail: Dark grey she cat with blue eyes and is missing an ear (oldest cat in clan very snappy like yellowfang kinda)

Crowbeak: Greyish black tom with back striped tail

Tinytail: short tialed grey tom with hazel eyes

* * *

**W e t c l a n**

**L e a d e r: **Swiftstar: Big grey she cat with brown streaks and amber eyes (Kind and mature she just became leader)

**D e p u t y** Nightstorm: Jet black she cat with a narrow muzzle and green eyes (cool tempered not afraid to challenge Swiftstar hates Shadyclan for the fact that they killed her mother)

Apprentice: Blizzardpaw

**M e d i c i n e C a t:** Goldenpelt: Very small golden she cat with white paws tail tip under bell spot around one of her eyes and one of her ears with bright aqua eyes ( Very strong willed and stubborn loves to help anyone in need has a stronger connection to starclan then most cats)

Apprentice Wishpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Tallgrass: white she cat with grey grass like streeks going up her flank and amber (strong willed and stuborn but very caring)

Apprentice: Tinypaw

Flowerpelt: Orange with some black and green eyes (Kind is Swifstars mate)

Rainstorm: Silver with indigo-black tabby stripes with ice blue eyes (Fierce but loyal to any friend, no matter what Clan, or even of no Clan. Very small, but an amazing fighter. Not as good at hunting, but decent all the same. Good with Toms. Tends to dream about forbidden love. Very Romantic, yet will clearly turn away any tom she doesn't like a lot, no matter how handsome.  
If you want to appeal to Rainstorm when she's mad, use logic. It works best.  
Additional info: She's a descendent of Hawkfrost, thus the eyes. Not evil in the least, though doesn't always follow rules. Very small, but VERY quick.)

Apprentice Stealthpaw

Wildstep: Attractive black she cat with orange eyes (Outgoing and hyper is a new warrior)

Ashwhisker: long haired grey tom with darker grey flecks covering his legs, tail and the top of his head with storm grey purpleish eyes and a notch in one of his eas (quiet, thoughtful, shy around other cats, talks very little unless with friends, fierce when need be, Independent)

Orangefur: Large very hansom light ginger tom with amber and green mixed eyes ( very outgoing thinks out of the box every second of the day very kind but can be the fearsest warrior in battle)

Lynxfoot: white with black spray on looking mask and white eyes (loyal protective soothing)

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Tinypaw: Small Tortoiseshell tabby with orange and purple eyes (she is mute and can not speek at all in any way)

Wishpaw: Grey with blue eyes (proud an Kind Does not like the medicine cat not being able to mate rule, but still wants to be a medicine)

Blizzardpaw: Greyish white tom with amber eyes that have a blue circle in each around the pupal ( shy but never backs away from a challenge is very loyal is almost a warrior)

Stealthpaw: Blue grey tom with black paws and lower legs (very stealthy Waterfall and Shadowstep's oldest kit)

**Q u e e n s**

Waterfall: Blue grey she cat with white legs paws chest under belly lower flanks and from her tail tip tp the middle of her tail and grey eyes (former rouge came to clan with her mate Shadowstep formerly Shadow out of fear that there Kit (steathpaw) would freeze to death now has a new litter Kits: Waterkit Sagekit Bluekit)

**K i t s**

Waterkit: Blue grey she cat with a white belly and pale green eyes (4 moons looks up to Stealthpaw)  
Sagekit: Ginger with a grey ear she cat with blue eyes (4 moons very shy looks up to Stealthpaw)  
Bluekit: Black she cat with grey eyes and a blue grey paw (4 moons very strong willed looks up to Stealthpaw)

**E l d e r s**

Shortpelt: Tabby tom with green eyes and a battle scared muzzle( even tempered and like to help with clan problems)

Brownwing: Brown she cat (sympthetic with loners and rouges)

* * *

**R o u g e s a n d l o n e r s**

Sabriel: small creamy dark tortoiseshell she cat with a white mask and one amber eye and one green eye ( She's a rogue in every sense of the word - independent, aloof, slightly sadistic. Tough on the outside but broken inside. She is afraid to get too close to any cat since her brother's death she had a brother, Night, who was killed by a FlameClan warrior by accident and thus hates FlameClan)

Shade: Hansom black tom with pale blue almost white eyes and it the size of an avarage new apprentice (Very smug and arrogent but cares for his family and dispite his small size he is and amazing Fighter, Hunter and fisher and is in love with Frozentime)

Frost: Grey she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over and ice blue eyes (Shades younger sister she about the same age as a new apprentice)

Twilight: Pretty Orange yellow and ginger she cat with blue eyes (Very gentle hates fighting has medicine skills but will fight if she has to likes Shade)

Amberglass: Dark brown she cat with golden flecks (Sarcastic helpful and kind is 15 moons old)

Sleek: Very sleek hansom black tom with red eyes (Gentle but sarcastic)

Bark: Massive dark brown tom with blue eyes ( aggresive and easy to anger enjoys fighting)

* * *

S t a r c l a n 

Daystar: Pale yellow tom with sky blue eyes (Comanding but caring died of old age Dustclan)

Wiltstep: Light brown she cat with blue eyes (Gentle and caring fell in the river and froze to death Blizzardpaw's old mentor Wetclan)

Shadowstep: Handsome dark ginger tom with black legs paws and pale green eyes (Great fighter died of mistros and sudden sickness Wetclan)

Reddust: Dark ginger tom with dark brown lower legs and paws and pale blue eyes (Foggypaw, Leafpaw, and Banepaw's father died after fighting a fox Shadyclan)

Sliverpad: Grey tom with bright yellow eye (died of age Dustclan)


	9. Rivers

Heres the next chapter... This chapter might answer an questions you might have then again it might not I don't know because I write this part before the chapter so yeah read on...

* * *

Banepaw's P.O.V. 

I leaned on Venomslash as I limped into camp as soon as I set paw in camp Leafpaw was at my side, "Oh Banepaw do you want to be crippled forever?!" She snapped I wasn't surprised though she always snapped at me for getting hurt probably because every thing seems to happen to my back left leg. Foggypaw appeared next to her shaking her head,

"I seems he's been hurting that leg from the day he was kitted." She commented. Just then Willowfrost padded of to use.

"Enough gabbing about kit days get him to my den now!" She said, "Leafpaw you get in there to." and with that Willowfrost Leafpaw and I went to her den me with the aid of Venomslash. When I got into the den I lade down and Willowfrost examined me leg first.

"Great Starclan what on earth did you get your self into this time Banepaw! You look like you fought a fox for Starclans sake." She said looking me over.

"Rouge was near big enough to be." I commented remembering the shear size of the massive tom.

"And why were you picking a fight with a cat the size of a fox?" Leafpaw questioned.

I shrugged I had asked my self the same question, "Guess it was just instinct I saw the cat about to kill the Flameclan apprentice um... Goldpaw and the next thing I knew I was flying into him." I told her as Willowfrost worked on my leg.

"Never the less you need to think things through before you run off into battle with an injury like the one you have. Banepaw you only get four legs and if you keep pushing yourself like you do you'll only have three.' Willowfrost said to me. I sighed I knew she was right but what could I do when I act on impulse to much?

"Um... Willowfrost?" called a soft voice I looked to see Freepaw standing on three paw the other she held up, "if it's not to much trouble I have a Thorn in my pad and i kinda hurts but it looks like Banepaw need the attention so I can come back later." Freepaw said, that was Freepaw for you she was so caring for others I like Freepaw I guess she didn't get all weird around me like other she cats did.

"Nonsense Banepaw was patched up pretty good by already and thorns only take a second to treat come here," Willowfrost said as Freepaw padded over and lifted her front right paw I watched as Willowfrost careful pulled it out," now just give it a good lick and it should be ok." Willowfrost told her Freepaw nodded and padded off. Willowfrost turned to me and sighed," Banepaw because you keep hurting your leg I'm going yo have to band you from battle training." Willowfrost said to me.

"What! No I have to do battle training." I argued

"Banepaw you do any type of battling and I'll make you stay in the medicine cat den until you leg is fully healed," Willowfrost said diving me a serious look, "promise me you won't." I turned my head away from her, "Banepaw."

"I won't!" I snapped at her and then got up and padded out of her den and too the fresh kill pile picking up a crow I padded over to an open sunny area and sat down to eat.

"Banepaw?" said a voice and I looked up to see Leafpaw, "is it ok if I sit with you?" she asked I nodded my head and she sat with me, "You know Willowfrost is only hard on you because she knows that you can make something great out of your self and she dozen't want you to lose the dream you have." Leafpaw told me.

"I know," I said sorry that I snapped at her like I did, "Leafpaw I have to do something I'll see you later," and with that I padded off to the medicine cat's den, "Willowfrost?" I called.

"Great Starclan Banepaw don't tell you hurt your self again already!" she said padding out.

"I shook my head,"It's not that I just I'm sorry I snapped at you I know your just trying to help me and I should't have given you a hard time." I said Willowfrost looked shocked.

"Thank you Banepaw but I understand where you were coming from and I forgive you." She said. I was glad that felt like a weight off my shoulders now about the other one million cats I've snapped at with out a good reason.

* * *

Sleek's P.O.V. 

"Hey there Sabriel." I called as I spotted the she cat padding along to river banks she turn and look over at me.

"Hello Sleek," she said as she pause and waited for me to catch up to her,"it's been a while how are you?" she asked as we began walking again.

"Good Shade and I had a run in with some clan cat last night I swear that confidence of his will be the end of him." I said remembering the aggressive she cat that pounced at him. The all of a sudden Sabriel froze I looked back at her, "Sabriel you ok?" I asked.

"Hey there rouges!" Called a voice from across the river I looked to see three cat I recognized one the black tom by the name Duskwhispers with to other toms one brown with dark green eyes the other a Grey black tom with silver eyes.

"What might you want?" I called to them.

"We're not on your stupid clan cat territory so leave us alone!" Sabriel spat at then I was a little started by the venom in her words.

"My you have lip that can get you in trouble around here in Flameclan." Said the Grey black tom stepping forward.

Sabriel stepped back a little but then slipped on some mud and flew forward and before I could move a paw to help her she plummeted in to the river, "Sabriel!" I yowled searching for her head then I spotted it and was about to go in after her when but then the brown tom slid in moving swiftly to wards her reaching her he grabbed her by the scruff and began to pull her to the nearest river bank I ran over ready to help them but the the tom slipped and both him and Sabriel were swept down stream.

"Basilleaf!' Called the Grey black tom from the other side of the stream as he and the other tom charged after them I did to.

* * *

Basilleaf's P.O.V. 

I watched in horror as the tortoiseshell rouge she cat slipped into the river and before I knew what was happening I was charging into the river stunned at first as the icy water soaked my pelt but I quickly got over it and swam with ease to where I saw her head pop up from under the water. When I reached her I grabbed her scruff and began going back to shore "I'm going to make it." I thought but the was over come with terror as I felt my self slip and get swept away in the river. All my instincts screamed at me to let go of the she cat and save myself but I didn't I just kept trying to get to the shore then the last thing I remember was hitting something hard then everything went dark.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see I was on a shore and the the she cat rouge was right with me still unconches I tried to get up but I was to tired I just lied my head back down and let sleep over come me. 

I opened my eyes again to discover it was night time the rouge she cat was still asleep. So careful not to disturb her I slid away from her (Sabriel was laying on one of his front legs cause that how they washed up on shore) and looked around trying to figure out where I we were.

* * *

...yeah thats it...  
oh and the Grey black tom is my cat I added him cause he's important and I needed a cat with his personality you'll see...

I need a cat to start the next chapter so yeah Ideas are welcome...


	10. Bitter pasts

**Heres the next chapter be happy.**

* * *

Icefall's P.O.V. 

Freepaw pounced at me I batted her to the side, "You did it wronge again," I said with a sigh.

"Ow!" she yowled

"What!" I said in alarm did I hit her to hard?

"I got a thron in my paw." She said limping over to me

"Then you'd better go see Willowfrost then but hurry back here after words." I told he she nodded and limped. I sigh and sat down looking around I saw Venomslash with Shadowpaw and Starryhope with Banepaw teaching a hunter's crouch. Starryhope said something to the two and I watched Shadowpaw shift her wait wial Banepaw just sat up I padded a little closer so the I could hear what was going on.

"Banepaw all you have to do is shift your weight to your hunches a little more and you'll have a perfect crouch." Starryhope said to him in the natraly gentle voice.

Banepaw glared at her, "I told you I can't" he said calmly.

"If you'd just try-" Banepaw cut her off.

"I can't what put don't you under stand I can't!" He snapped at her.

"You can't talk to your metor like that." Venomslash snapped at Banepaw who glared at him.

"I can do what ever I want and she's not my mentor Frozentime is." he snapped and ran off.

"Banepaw!" Starryhope called after him I padded over.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"He hates me for taking Frozentime's place." Starryhope said a hint of pain in her voice.

"No he's just a snobbly little badger." Venomslash said to her.

"Venomslash! No he's not!" Starryhope said to him sound distressed.

"Starryhope its ok I'll go talk to him." I said trying to calm her. As I said that Lunarclaw padded into the clearing with Moonpaw who tilted her head to one side.

"Starryhope Venomslash? Where are Banepaw and Shadowpaw?" She asked. Venomslash whipped around to find that Shadowpaw wasn't there any more.

"She must have gone after Banepaw her self." I said.

"Why whats wroug with Banepaw?" Lunarclan questioned.

"He was being the little badger he is and when we tried to set him strait he ran off." Venomslash said to him.

"Venomslash! Thats not true he ran off because he hates me for trying to take Frozentime's place." Starryhope said defending the young tom.

"Why are you defending him whe he treats you so bad!" Venomslash snapped.

"Wait you mean Banepaw and Shadowpaw are out the alone with that huge rouge probably thirsting for Banepaw's blood!" Moonpaw yelled out loud.

"What!" Starryhope yowled wide eyed.

"Moonpaw! Don't talk like that." Lunarclaw snapped her. She flattened her ears to her head.

"I'm sorry I just got a little worked up." She said scuffing her paw on the ground.

I sighed, "Thats enough Banepaw's and exelent fighter and Shadowpaw will be able to track him down she probably already has and as long as there together they're safe so just let Banepaw have his space and when he comes back well have Frozentime talk to him." I said getting tired of every one getting worked up by an over stressed ingured snappy moody bad tempered apprentice.

"But what about Shadowpaw Banepaw's unpredictable when he gets like that he might hurt her." Venomslash pointed out.

F l a s h B a c k

_"Banepaw if just put a little more spring into your pounce you'll be perfect." Frozentime told him. Banepaw tired again but failed he had been trying to master the pounce you would use to jump on top of a fox. Spiralstar stood up and walled over._

_"Banepaw you have to put more spring like your mentor told you." She said fermly._

_"I can't." She said getting up off the ground shaking snow off his pelt.(This happened back when her first became and apprentice back in bare leaf its now the next leaf fall)_

_"You have to." Spiralstar said._

_"I can't." Banepaw said with a hint of snarl in his tone._

_"Banepaw please just try once more." Frozentime asked in her gentle tonehe nodded. Banepaw lept again but landed short a couple mouse lengths._

_"Try again." Spiralstar ordered._

_"I can't do it." He said looking down at his paws._

_Spiralstar padded over to him,"I said try again." She snapped._

_Banepaw rounded on her and the swatted at her with un sheather claw leaving claw mrks on her shoulder then his eyes widdened as he realized what he had done and he ran off. Frozentime was stunned she was really the only one besides Leafpaw that could handle him. Not even his own mother could._

"That was a long time ago Venomslash he has more self control." I said to him.

"We don't know that." Venomslash snapped.

"Venomslash there are cats that Banepaw would claw with out thinking twice Shadowpaw isn't one of those cat Banepaw would never hurt her he's said so him self." Moonpaw said in a low voice.

Yes another flash back...

_"Banepaw you're combined to camp until I say other wise." Spiralstar told him._

_"But thats not fair I didn't do anything." He snapped._

_"You went out of camp when you were told not to." he told him calmly._

_"But-" He was cut off by Shadowpaw._

_"Banepaw if you would just listen to rules for once insted of breaking them then you wouldn't be in trouble all the time." She snapped. Banepaw looked at he wide eyed. Shadowpaw's eyes widdened to when she realized she just snapped at him and she ran off._

_Later that day I was sunning my self with Banepaw, "I can't believe you didn't claw Shadowpaws face off for talking to you like that." I commented._

_He sat up and looked at the sky, "I would never hurt Shadowpaw," he said I looked at him, "I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to she's just way to inosent I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I were ever to claw her." She said not shifting his gaze from the sky._

Venomslash stared at her, "He really said that?" Moonpaw nodded.

"See? She'll be fine now every one back to camp." I ordered closing the discotion of the delincwent apprentice hurting Shadowpaw.

* * *

Basilleaf's P.O.V. 

I when hunting and had caught a thrust and was now sitting with tortoiseshell rouge waiting for her to wake I watched the river flow by as I waited I kept my thoughts wonder to my clan until I was called out of them by the rouge she cat stured I watched her rasie her head and look at me, "You ok?" I asked her. She instently was on her paws as soon ar she saw me.

"Why are you her get away from me!" She snapped.

I was now very confused,"I'm here because I tried to save you from drowning." I said calmly

"Lier you're from that evil clan of cats ." She snapped at me.

"Flameclan evil? What are you talking about?" I asked in complete confusion.

"Your clan is ruthless they killed my brother!" She snapped at me her lips curling back in the begining of a snarl.

"Really? I'm sorry but just because some cats in Flameclan are ruthless doesn't mean we're all like that. Like I wouldn't hurt you." I said to her.

She bristled. Then looked into my eeyes and seemed to relax then a scent hit me. I watched as a blur of dark brown collided with the she cat in front of me and saw a huge tom lunging for her throat I pounced chrashing into his side and we tumbled a few mouse lengths away before regaining footing. As soon as we did he pounced at me I easily dodged and ranked my claws down his side.

* * *

Sabriel's P.O.V. 

I watched in shock as the Flameclan tom battle the rouge tom feircely I was shocked when I looked into his eyes they sreamed everything but feirce. Now I knew I was wronge as he and the darker tom became a fury ball of yowls teeth and claws. When they finally broke apart the large dark brown to charged off I padded over to the Flameclan cat, "Why would you help me I thought Flameclan only cared for its self." I said to him.

He flicked his whiskers,"No thats just where our first loyalty lies with the clan." He said licking to wound on his shoulder the he had gotten in the battle with the massive tom,"Whats your name?" he asked me suddenly,"Mine's Basilleaf."

I hesitated for a second,"My name is Sabriel," I told him then in a lower voice I said,"thank you for saving me...twice."

"You're welcome it really wasn't a problem though." He said still licking his shoulder.

* * *

Shadowpaw's P.O.V.

I opened my mouth and followed Banepaw's scent,"This is stupid," I thought to my self, "I can't even talk to him so why am I trying to find him?" I asked my self as I followed his scent and when I looked up I saw the dark ginger and black pelt of Banepaw sitting om the edge of a steep hill looking at the lake. I padded over I knew he knew I was there, I sat next to him he didn't move his eyes from the lake intil I had sat down,"Why'd you come here?" He asked shifting his pale blue gaze to rest it on me.

I shrugged, "I don't know." I murmured softly.

Thats strange when that happens and you do things with out evn knowing what your doing." He said not moving his gaze from me. I looked in to his eyes and roze I couldn't move and what was really heart beats seemed to be seasons as I stared into his eyes. After a few heart beats he turned his head back to the lake.

* * *

K the chapters done... And I know things have been sentered around Banepaw a little but in this chapter you got to know a little about his backround and what he's like.


	11. Clans updated

**

* * *

D u s t c l a n**

L e a d e r: Lynxstar: Dusky brown tom with orange eyes and white underbelly he's smaller then most apprentices (Some what quiet is very firm with orders enjoys playing with kits and will always give disabled cat a chance to be a warrior or medicine cat)

Apprentice Swiftpaw

**D e p u t y: **Sandflower: Light ginger with a dark ginger streak down her back and dark ginger paws (Smart funny loyal realistic)

**M e d i c i n e C a t**: Hawkstrorm: Tabby tom with light blue eyes (quick tempered but gentle with Owlpaw)

Apprentice Owlpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Mapleheart Dark golden brown she cat with white chest and gold eyes (witty, loving, lots of friends, loyal

Apprentice Cometpaw

Darkfoot: white tom with one black paw ( Brave wise nice loyal to friends wants a mate)

Apprentice Silverpaw

Rippleheart: Silver grey she cat with grey eyes (shy but not in battle, kind)

Apprentice Greypaw

Stormheart: Pretty, sleek pale tabby she-cat (Opinionated, not afraid to challenge anyone who has more power than she does, and is fairly kind when it comes to mentoring.)

Apprentice: Thunderpaw

Birchstripe: Muscular white and grey tom with purple eyes ( meek, soft-spoken tom)

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Owlpaw: Dark grey tom with hazel eyes (but regrets his choice, wants to be warior now, but afraid to tell Hawkstorm or LynxstarThinks dead DustClan cats are his parents.Quickly jumps to conclusions, likes listening to elders' tales.)

Cometpaw: Silver-white with a gold streak from the tip of her nose to her flank, and black paws with gentle orange red over ice blue eyes ( shy when meeting new people but outgoing after words, loyal, kind)

Swiftpaw: Very hansom Tortoiseshell tom with greyish blue eyes (Very Arrogant Likes Silverpaw)

Greypaw: Grey she cat with amber eye (enthusiastic and loves to learn)

Silverpaw: Silvery fur that glows like fire in the moonlight with bright green eyes ( Kind Calm unshakable nothing surprises her she was once a kittypet her mother is Icefall of Shadyclan)

Thunderpaw: Large muscular ginger with white paws and green eyes with to large a head ( I guess comical, a bit of a crush on Owlpaw, and a romantic Also dramatic.)

**Q u e e n s**

Novaburst: White she cat with ginger markings

Mudfoot: Black she cat with dark brown paws and lower legs (Very outgoing and active love her kits but hate's being a queen Kits Shinekit, Blackkit and Flurrykit)

**K i t s**

Shinekit: sleek black she cat with blue eyes

Flurrykit: White she cat with amber eyes

Blackkit: Black tom with grey eyes

**E l d e r s**

Steepstep: Ginger and white tom with extra claws

Lunareye: Silver she cat with goldne eyes (Cold Calculating)

Ravinwind: Black she cat (warm hearted)

Longstream: pure white tom with green eyes (oldest cat in Dustclan)

* * *

**F l a m e c l a n**

**L e a d e r:** Winterstar: Grey she cat with white flecks and white paws (Selfless, loving and intelligent)

**D e p u t y: **Eageltalon: large muscular yet slim tom with a shiny oak color pelt and sharp claws an teeth and golden eyes (Eagletalon is a warm-hearted cat who will help anyone in his clan, especially the kits. However, as deputy, he will never back down from a battle and has never lost one. So, if you're deciding to pick a battle with Eagletalon, don't do it)

**M e d i c i n e C a t: **Littlefire: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (quick nice and friendly towards willowfrost)

Apprentice Goldpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Sootface: Solid grey tom with green eyes (strong but gentle with Snowfeather)

Metalstain: Dark grey she cat with black eyes (Calm but a bit snappy)

Apprentice Butterflypaw

Duskwhispers:Hansom black tom with yellow eyes (quiet and rarely speaks new warrior)

Eagledawn: gorgeous tortoiseshell cat with beautiful long fur and a plume tail and green eyes (very gentle, mild cat. She doesn't get mad very often and loves kits, as she hopes to have her own some day.)

Apprentice Waterpaw

Basilleaf: Hansom brown tom with Dark green eyes ( Very gentle and loving Tom but fierce when need be)

Blackstripe: Black tom with a white stripe going down his back and yellow eyes ( Careful and calm when needed, but feisty in battle and shoots off his mouth when he's angry)

Apprentice Sharkpaw

Foxheart: Orange tom with grey eyes and black rimmed ears (Aggressive but hard to anger can't stand Lilymist and is known for his death bit)

Apprentice Frostpaw

Lilymist: Black she cat with white chest a light blue eyes (Quiet, shy, obedient, and only talkitive with friends)

Amberfoot: Fiery red she cat with white front paws and tipped tail with blue eyes (Stubborn, Caring, fast learner)

Jayflight: Smoky grey black tom with amazing silver eyes (Smug an bit reckless and cocky but also caring for those cloe to him)

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Butterflypaw: Black she cat with white flecks and green eye (shy has a hard time talking to toms)

Goldpaw: Black she cat with gold, copper, and brown streaks only visible in cirtain  
lighting (loyal, sarcastic, great fighter, decent hunter, goofy around friends, good climber, awful swimmer)

Waterpaw: tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes (sarcastic, goofy, good friend, smart)

Sharkpaw: Light grey tom with ocean blue eyes

Frostpaw: Blue grey she cat who's pelt looks like it's been frosted over with black eyes (silent, loving, cares alot for her foster mother and siblings)

**Q u e e n s**

Breezestep: heather colored she cat with foggy grey eyes (Loving and gentle Kits: Windkit Forestkit Sootkit)

Rabbitleg: long legged light grey she cat with hazel eyes (Secretly mate of Hawkstorm and Owlpaw's mother she is gentle but a bit naive and hasty Kits: Eaglekit Carnarykit Soaringkit)

Snowfeather: Snow white she cat with amber eyes ( Disturstful of cats from other Clans, kind to Clan mates, will defend her kits with her life)

**K i t s  
**  
Windkit: Dark grey tom with light grey eyes (6 moons)  
Forestkit: heather colored tom with long feathery fur (6 moons)  
Sootkit: pretty pale grey she cat with darker flecks and grey eyes (6 moons)  
Eaglekit: Dark grey she cat with hazel eyes (looks exactly like Owlpaw)  
Carnarykit: Ginger tom with black nose and light blue eyes  
Soaringkit: Long- haired brown tabby she cat with dark brown rings around her eyes

**E l d e r s**

Shallowwhisker: White she cat with black spots and blue eyes (She get along w with every one in her clan and is very respected has long talks with shortpelt at gaterings)

Stonethrout: Black tom (mute due to Bager ripping out vocal cords)

Olivepelt: Pale brown she cat with yellow eyes (likes to snap at apprentices)

* * *

**S h a d y c l a n**

**L e a d e r:** Spiralstar: All black with silver spiral on her flank and icy blue eyes (Strict clever and very feminine)

Apprentice Echopaw

**D e p u t y: **Icefall: Silver tabby she cat with black stripes and blue green eyes (fierce in battle, kind, somewhat serious, does have a sense of humor worked hard to get where she is and her mate is Rainclaw)

Apprentice Freepaw

**M e d i c i n e C a t: **Willowfrost: Small white she cat with green eyes (Great with herds)

Apprentice: Leafpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Moonshine: All black she cat with white paws ear tips and mouth ( calm, outgoing, mysterious, playful)

Apprentice Foggypaw

Lunarclaw: Black tom with green eyes and unusually long fangs (Smart and is protective of Frostfur)

Apprentice Moonpaw

Foxfire: Dark ginger Tom with firey looking amber eyes ( Aggresive, can be sharp-tongued, loyal related to Frostfur)

Apprentice Cometpaw

Rainclaw: Grey black tom with green eyes (quiet, has a sharp temper if you make him mad his mate is Icefall)

Apprentice Darkpaw

Starryhope: Beautiful cream colored she cat with black dapples and black eye (soft spoken and loving)

Apprentice Banepaw

Oakbellow: Large tom with wood colored fur and green eyes with hazel streaks (very even temper and a fearsome fighter also loving when it comes to clan mates)

Apprentice Larkpaw

Venomslash: Dark ginger tom with green eyes (Very aggressive tom Frozentimes mate)

Apprentice Shadowpaw

Amberline: Black tom with a random amber like across his flank and amber eyes ( Comanding yet gentle with Starryhope)

Apprentice Shallowpaw

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Leafpaw: Dark brown she cat with yellow eyes (shy and very clam)

Foggypaw: Black she cat with silver tail tip and icy blue eyes (Clever and very Feminine acts just like Spiralstar)

Banepaw: very small dark ginger tom with black tail tip and ear tips (very skilled clam quiet and clever argues with his mother and Foggypaw alot)

Moonpaw: White she cat with one black paw and blue eyes (Brave clever shy only towards other cats has no remaining family)

Echopaw: Beautiful black she cat with heather colored streeks and cloudy grey eyes (Friendly and outgoing but shy around Banepaw for she has a crush on him)

Darkpaw: Brown tabby tom with green eyes (Brave, loyal, adventurous, Not very good with oders and has a crush on Moonpaw)

Cometpaw: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (Doesn't like to listen to orders, nice, likes to rival other cats, great hunter, Has a crush on Moonpaw)

Larkpaw: Long feathery furred black she cat with Dark violet eyes (A bit aggresive has a crush on Banepaw)

Shadowpaw: White she cat with black paws and amber eyes (Quiet very shy likes Banepaw but is to shy to even talk to him)

Shallowpaw: Silver she cat with dark grey streaks and green eyes (Charming witty fun to be around make alot of wish cracks likes Banepaw)

Freepaw: White she cat with Black sploches and grey eyes (Kind Caring and senstive towards other cats with out being a push over likes Banepaw)

**Q u e e n s**

Frostfur: Siamese she cat with blue eyes ( Nice, but tends to be aggressive Amderkit Sootkit)

Wildgust: Tabby she cat (blind with age Weatherkit Mosskit)

Frozentime: Beautiful black she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over (Very caring, loving,Venomslash's mate)

**Kits**

Amberkit: Ginger she cat with amber eyes (2 moons soft spoken and courageous looks up to moonpaw)  
Sootkit: Light grey tom with blue eyes (2 moons hate being ordered around, adventurous looks up to moonpaw  
Weatherkit: Greyish black she cat with blue eyes (4 moons looks up to Shallowpaw)  
Mosskit: Tabby tom with blue eyes (4 moons looks up to Banepaw)

**E l d e r s**

Cindertail: Dark grey she cat with blue eyes and is missing an ear (oldest cat in clan very snappy like yellowfang kinda)

Crowbeak: Greyish black tom with back striped tail

Tinytail: short tialed grey tom with hazel eyes

* * *

**W e t c l a n**

**L e a d e r: **Swiftstar: Big grey she cat with brown streaks and amber eyes (Kind and mature she just became leader)

**D e p u t y** Nightstorm: Jet black she cat with a narrow muzzle and green eyes (cool tempered not afraid to challenge Swiftstar hates Shadyclan for the fact that they killed her mother)

Apprentice: Blizzardpaw

**M e d i c i n e C a t:** Goldenpelt: Very small golden she cat with white paws tail tip under bell spot around one of her eyes and one of her ears with bright aqua eyes ( Very strong willed and stubborn loves to help anyone in need has a stronger connection to starclan then most cats)

Apprentice Wishpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Tallgrass: white she cat with grey grass like streeks going up her flank and amber (strong willed and stuborn but very caring)

Apprentice: Tinypaw

Flowerpelt: Orange with some black and green eyes (Kind is Swifstars mate)

Rainstorm: Silver with indigo-black tabby stripes with ice blue eyes (Fierce but loyal to any friend, no matter what Clan, or even of no Clan. Very small, but an amazing fighter. Not as good at hunting, but decent all the same. Good with Toms. Tends to dream about forbidden love. Very Romantic, yet will clearly turn away any tom she doesn't like a lot, no matter how handsome.  
If you want to appeal to Rainstorm when she's mad, use logic. It works best.  
Additional info: She's a descendent of Hawkfrost, thus the eyes. Not evil in the least, though doesn't always follow rules. Very small, but VERY quick.)

Apprentice Stealthpaw

Wildstep: Attractive black she cat with orange eyes (Outgoing and hyper is a new warrior)

Ashwhisker: long haired grey tom with darker grey flecks covering his legs, tail and the top of his head with storm grey purpleish eyes and a notch in one of his eas (quiet, thoughtful, shy around other cats, talks very little unless with friends, fierce when need be, Independent)

Orangefur: Large very hansom light ginger tom with amber and green mixed eyes ( very outgoing thinks out of the box every second of the day very kind but can be the fearsest warrior in battle)

Lynxfoot: white with black spray on looking mask and white eyes (loyal protective soothing)

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Tinypaw: Small Tortoiseshell tabby with orange and purple eyes (she is mute and can not speek at all in any way)

Wishpaw: Grey with blue eyes (proud an Kind Does not like the medicine cat not being able to mate rule, but still wants to be a medicine)

Blizzardpaw: Greyish white tom with amber eyes that have a blue circle in each around the pupal ( shy but never backs away from a challenge is very loyal is almost a warrior)

Stealthpaw: Blue grey tom with black paws and lower legs (very stealthy Waterfall and Shadowstep's oldest kit)

**Q u e e n s**

Waterfall: Blue grey she cat with white legs paws chest under belly lower flanks and from her tail tip tp the middle of her tail and grey eyes (former rouge came to clan with her mate Shadowstep formerly Shadow out of fear that there Kit (steathpaw) would freeze to death now has a new litter Kits: Waterkit Sagekit Bluekit)

**K i t s**

Waterkit: Blue grey she cat with a white belly and pale green eyes (4 moons looks up to Stealthpaw)  
Sagekit: Ginger with a grey ear she cat with blue eyes (4 moons very shy looks up to Stealthpaw)  
Bluekit: Black she cat with grey eyes and a blue grey paw (4 moons very strong willed looks up to Stealthpaw)

**E l d e r s**

Shortpelt: Tabby tom with green eyes and a battle scared muzzle( even tempered and like to help with clan problems)

Brownwing: Brown she cat (sympthetic with loners and rouges)

* * *

**R o u g e s a n d l o n e r s**

Sabriel: small creamy dark tortoiseshell she cat with a white mask and one amber eye and one green eye ( She's a rogue in every sense of the word - independent, aloof, slightly sadistic. Tough on the outside but broken inside. She is afraid to get too close to any cat since her brother's death she had a brother, Night, who was killed by a FlameClan warrior by accident and thus hates FlameClan)

Shade: Hansom black tom with pale blue almost white eyes and it the size of an avarage new apprentice (Very smug and arrogent but cares for his family and dispite his small size he is and amazing Fighter, Hunter and fisher and is in love with Frozentime)

Frost: Grey she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over and ice blue eyes (Shades younger sister she about the same age as a new apprentice)

Twilight: Pretty Orange yellow and ginger she cat with blue eyes (Very gentle hates fighting has medicine skills but will fight if she has to likes Shade)

Dusk: Orange yellow and ginger tom with blue eyes (Twilight's younger brother look just like her is the some age as an apprentice is a bit snappy but gentle most the time)

Amberglass: Dark brown she cat with golden flecks (Sarcastic helpful and kind is 15 moons old)

Sleek: Very sleek hansom black tom with red eyes (Gentle but sarcastic)

Bark: Massive dark brown tom with blue eyes ( aggresive and easy to anger enjoys fighting)

* * *

S t a r c l a n 

Daystar: Pale yellow tom with sky blue eyes (Comanding but caring died of old age Dustclan)

Wiltstep: Light brown she cat with blue eyes (Gentle and caring fell in the river and froze to death Blizzardpaw's old mentor Wetclan)

Shadowstep: Handsome dark ginger tom with black legs paws and pale green eyes (Great fighter died of mistros and sudden sickness Wetclan)

Reddust: Dark ginger tom with dark brown lower legs and paws and pale blue eyes (Foggypaw, Leafpaw, and Banepaw's father died after fighting a fox Shadyclan)

Sliverpad: Grey tom with bright yellow eye (died of age Dustclan)


	12. Other cats

**Here's the next chapter...**

**

* * *

**Mapleheart's P.O.V.

My eye's softened as I looked down at Mudfoot's three new kit's, "They're beautiful have you named them?" I asked.

"Yes." She said and pointed to one of the kits a white she cat, "her name is Flurrykit," She mover her tail to the next one a black she cat, "She's Shinekit and this is Blackkit." She said pointing to the only tom in her litter.

"I hope I can have my own some day." I murmured,

Mudfoot licked my cheek, "I'm sure you will some day." She said brightly.

"Mapleheart? Can we do some battle training?" Cometpaw called from out side the nursery.

"Sure." I called.

* * *

Eagledawn's P.O.V. 

I padded along the river with Duskwhispers and Jayflight looking for any sign of Basilleaf, "Oh I hope he's alright." Said to the scilent tom next to me.

"He should be Basilleaf's and exalent swimer." He murmured.

"Yeah why get your pelt all fluffed out over him?" Jayflight said.

I whipped around,"Because he's my friend!" I snapped. It was the truth Basilleaf had been a close friend ever sense we were apprentices.

"Starclan clam down don't have to bit my head off about some cat whos probably dead by now." Jayflight commented.

My eyes widdend,"Don't say that he can't he- he- he can't- he just can't be dead!" I yowled and ran off.

"Oh come on Eagleflight I was kidding!" He called after me I acted like I didn't hear him. I just kept running. Then suddenly I realized that Someone was running beside me and I turned to see Duskwhispers I stopped running he did to.

"Eagledawn don't listen to him." Was all he said and I was calm again.

"I know it's just that Basilleaf is my best friend and I can't stand the though of losing him." I said to Duskwhispers he nodded his head. It always seemed he knew everything.

* * *

Cometpaw's P.O.V. 

I padded out of camp it was dark otu and i would probably get in trouble for going out so late but I didn't care. As I padded I thought about what sliverpad had told me in the dream. When i got to the training area I sat down in the cover or a tree and thought about it some more. I was still thinking about the dream when I heard paw steps behind me and turned to see Swiftpaw,"Aw man I thought you were going to mean a secret love from another clan not sit around the training area." he said coming to sit with me.

"Sorry to dissapoint you Swiftpaw." I said to him.

"Well you should be." Swiftpaw said. The looked at me, "why'd you come out here anyways?" He asked me.

"I had a dream and I wanted to think about it." I told him.

"Can you tell me about it?" He asked. I nodded and began telling hiom about the prophecy like dream.

* * *

Wishpaw's P.O.V. 

I padded along the boarder to Shadyclan and stopped to watch the sunset. I heard paw step and soon Leafpaw appeared on theother side of the boarder, "Hi Wishpaw." She said and sat down on her side of the boader.

"Hi Leafpaw how's everything in Shadyclan?" I asked.

"Banepaw's missing and so is Shadowpaw." She told me.

"Why?" I asked wondering why the two were missing.

"Banepaw had an arguement with Starryhope his new mentor and Venomslash when he was practicing hunting crouches and go angry and ran off then Shadowpaw went to find him." Leafpaw told me.

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah. So how's everything in Wetclan?" She asked.

"Good Bluekit's back in the nusery and Stealthpaw's starting to recovor from the shock of Shadowsteps death samewith Waterfall." I told her.

"Thats good." She said.

* * *

Thats it I know it was kinda Boring...  
Btw I'm making Goldpaw a main character because there are no main characters that are medicine cat apprentices also she got the most votes out of the four medicine cat apprentices. 


	13. Don't I always come back?

Here the next chapter...

* * *

Moonpaw's P.O.V. 

I padded through the forest crouching low when I spotted a mouse and crept closer,"Moonpaw!" whaled Echopaw as she ran over to me and in a heart beat the mouse was gone.

"Echopaw what's so important that woy made my lose that mouse?" I said turning to her.

"Sorry but Banepaw and Shadowpaw haven't come back yet! What if he left the clan!" She said distress in her eyes.

"With Shadowpaw?" I asked knowing Banepaw had no intrest in she cats at the moment he was more focesed on things like breaking every rule posible, being the best at every thing, ruening his back right leg, not listening to Willowfrost, getting every cat posible angry at him and hurting Starryhope.

"Yes!" She wailed,"I new he didn't like me!" She wailed.

"Stop wailing like a kit before you scare off ever bit of prey there is!" I said putting my tail over her mouth,"he'll come back." I told her know he would.

"Will I?" Came a voice behind me and whipped around to see Banepaw Shadowpaw next to him.

"Banepaw, Shadowpaw where in Starclan's name have you been?" I asked the to. Shadowpaw looked down at her paws and Banepaw shruged.

"Does it matter I'm here now aren't I?" He said. I hated that. I hated how Banepaw could just brush off anything that happens like it was dust on his pelt.

"Yes it matters Spiralstar sent out four seach patrol for the two of you!" I said.

"Banepaw!" Snapped a voice as Spialstar stepped out of the shadows,"where have you been?" She asked in an eerie calm voice.

"Banepaw shruged "Away from camp blowing off steam." He said simply.

"Are you awear that you had the would clan worried looking for you?" She said her voice stedy.

"Are you awear that I really couldn't care less?" Banepaw retorted. A smug look on his face.

"Banepaw you-" Banepaw stopped her.

"I what? am confided to camp? Theres one more thing I could care less about." he snapped. Spiralstar had had it.

"You're nothing like your father." she said in a low voice.

"Good cause I'll never be him." Banepaw retorted in a low voice as well. Spiralstars eyes flashed with breif was it pain? Before she whipped around and left. Banepaw turned

"Banepaw what in Starclan's name were you thinking?" I asked him.

Banepaw rounded on me," I'm sick of her always compairing me to Reddust!" he snapped,"I can't stand it, its not fair just because I'm the leader's son every one expects me to be perfect but I'm not and I'm far from it I'll never be Reddust no matter how much I look like him not matter how much I try I won't." He said. I was shocked Banepaw never sounded do upset before.

"Banepaw I-" he cut me off.

"Don't say your sorry I don't need sympthy." he snapped. I was shocked for a second but it quickle turned to anger.

"You act like you're the only one with problems my whole family's dead at least you have a family!" I snapped at him. Shock was easy to see in his eyes. I had never talked about my family being dead ever.

"Moonpaw..." he trailed off. I couldn't take it anymore I ran off.

"Moonpaw!" Echopaw called. I ran I ran as fast as my lg would carry me. Then I heard paw steps behind me and the next thing I knew I was tackled to the ground with Banepaw pinning me there.

"Let go!" I snapped.

"Not if your life depended on it. Now stop wiggling." He said to me. I did know that he'd stay in this position until I did. He sighed, "Moonpaw I'm sorry I'm not quite sure why you got mad at me but I'm sorry." he said in a low voice.

"Are you seriose you never apoligize." I said to him.

"Yeah but I decided if I wanted a place in Starclan I should probably do somthing right." He said.

I rolled me eyes,"Banepaw please get off." I said. even though he was small he weight more then did.

"What ever you say." Banepaw said careful stepping off of me.

I stood and shook grass from me pelt Banepaw smirked,"Maybe you warrior name couldbe Grass-and-dirtpelt." he said in a teasing voice.

"Banepaw!" I snapped he ran off I chased after him.

* * *

Basilleaf's P.O.V. 

"So Sabriel do you kne where we are?" I asked her.

"Not really." She said to me,"but we should probably follow the river in the oposit direction that it flowing in." she commented.

"Makes sense." I said,"Shall we?" I asked.

"Of corse." Se said and with that we both padded up river.

* * *

Sabriel's P.O.V. 

"I can't believe that this is real I was half drowned and padding up river with a Flameclan cat what's wrong with that picture?" I aske my self,"How far down stream do you think we went?" I asked him. The silenct was killing me.

"Not to far I hope." He said.

"Why do you seem so different form other Flameclan cat?" I asked him metaly.

* * *

Kay now that we're getting into the story more I need to decide on pairing let me know if you have any ideas...  



	14. Leaving?

Here we go!...Oh yeah and still open to pairing ideas!

* * *

Banepaw's P.O.V. 

I padded with Moonpaw back to camp and sighed as Icefall approched me, "Banepaw you are confind to Willowfrost's den you are to help her and leafpaw." she stated.

"I figured as much." I murmured,"wheres Starryhope?" I asked.

"She's I the medicine cat's den." Icefall answerd I nodded and padded off to Willowfrost's den. When I entered in I saw Starryhope sitting there alone I padded over to her.

She looked at me hurt deep in her eyes,"Starryhope... I'm- I'm sorry about being so horrable to you and I don't hate you." I said. Looking to see the shocked look in her eyes she purred.

"Thank you Banepaw that means a lot to me." She said touvhing her nose to mine. Then padding away. I sat down and after a while I decided to go see Frozentime. I padded out of the medicine cat den and over to the nursery to see kits playing with each other. I padded past them an into the nursey.

"Banepaw you're back." Fozentimes voice rung in the air.

"Yeah." I said plainly.

"How come you're here?" she asked me.

"I wanted to see how you're doing." I said simply,"how much longer before the kits come?" I asked.

"One more moon." She said. I nodded.

"I'd better go I'm supposed to stay in the medicine cats den..." I said she nodded.

"Ok Ill see you later make sure when the kits come you come and see them and me." she said to me.

"I'll come every day even if I'm half dead and have to use my touge to drag my self here." I said to her she purred and I turned and left.

"I wonder if I'll ever have a mate and kit?" I thought to myself thats when I realized I'd never thought about that before then I thought about how I never really payed attention to that kind of stuff I never payed attention to she cats and which one I liked better now that was going to bother me and keep me up all night.

"Hi Banepaw." Said a voice I turned to see Shadowpaw.

"Hi Shadowpaw, how much trouble did you get in?" I asked feeling giulty that I didn't make her go back to camp.

"I'm not aloud out of camp for two days." she said.

I nodded my head,"I have to get back to Willowfrost's den." I said and padded off to her den.

* * *

Banepaw's dream 

I padded through a frosty forest I looked around and the stopped dead in my tracks where I spotted a familiar dark ginger pelt dark brown paws lower leg an pale blue eyes of my father,"Reddust..."I murmured as I watched him pad toward towards me and touch noses with me.

"Greetings Banepaw I have something important to tell you remember the prophecy that was givin to you?" he asked I nodded,"well three other cats got that message and you and those other cats are to meet on the island and there you are to fall asleep Starclan will direct you from there." he said.I nodded my head and with that he was gone and I was awakend by some one proding me in the flank.

* * *

Tinypaw's P.O.V. 

I glanced at the sleeping masses of Stealthpaw and Blizzardpaw who were both pressed close to me on either side before I carefully slipped out from between them and out of the den. I glanced around and with out being seen I slipped out of camp and started towards the lake. I stopped when I got to the tree that connected the island to main land before jumping up on it and swiftly crossing it.

I padded into the main clearing to see Cometpawof Dustclan and Goldpaw of Flameclan already there they padded over to me,"Greetings Tinypaw."Goldpaw said I nodded and touched noses with her and Cometpaw then the three of us sat together and waited. We looked up when we hear paw steps and saw a ginger tom with black paws and lower legs and pale blue eyes step into the clear, "Greetings Banepaw." Goldpaw said.

"So thats the famous Banepaw heart throb of the she cats." I thought to my self.

"Hey." he said plainly.

"So now we are supposed to sleep?" Cometpaw asked. We all nodded our heads and we all layed down and instently I felt sleep take me over and opened my eyes to see the frosty white forest with Cometpaw Banepaw and Goldpaw beside me. All of them standing with me and then we all heared a whisper thatb had no sorse.

"Leave now and follow the wind then moon will guied you." said the sorseless whisper. And with that I opened my eyes to see the island's foresty features around me and the three other cats stering around me. they all raised there heads.

"Are we all really going to just leave just like that?" Cometpaw asked I shrugged.

"Well we could but I don't know what do you guys think?" she asked turning to me and Banepaw.

I shrugged and Banepaw looked at her for a second be fore answering,"I'm ready when ever you guys are."

Goldpaw looked at him for a second,"Me too I'm ready to go." she said I nodded my head. But Cometpaw hesitated.

"What about our clans?" She asked.

Banepaw shrugged,"What about them?" he asked.

"Cometpaw the clans have always taught us to listen to Starclan and they're telling us to follow the wind." Goldpaw said. Cometpaw hesitated once more before she nodded her head.

* * *

Thats all and I know it was a little rushed but I just wanted to get this part started... Once more pairing ideas please

* * *


	15. Padding along

K here we go oh yeah and any pairing ideas are wanted and loved...

* * *

Leafpaw's P.O.V. 

I rose my head and looked over to then nest beside me it was night still and I looked over to see that Banepaw was gone. I jumped up at once and felt his nest it was cold,"Oh no Banepaw." I whispered and ran off to Spiralstar's den. I carefully slipped inside and saw her sleeping mass curled up in her nest I prodded her,"Spirallstar Banepaw's gone." I whispered. Her head shot up at that.

"What?!" She snapped.

"He's gone." I said.

She sighed I new something like this was going to happen!" she said with and angery tone of voice.

"Calm down Spiralstar he'll come back he always come back." I said know that a cat like Banepaw would never run away from punishment he'd take it head on.

* * *

Basilleaf's P.O.V. 

I crouched down low stalking silently towards a mouse paws barrly touching the ground as I pouced and killed it with a swift bit to the neck,"Wow you're a good hunter." Sabriel comented while padding to stand by me. I placed the mouse down on the ground.

"Don't take this the wroug way but if you want you can have that one." I said not wanting to offend her. She stared at me for a second then purred softly and crouched down to eat it. I inwardly sighed in releaf thats I didn't offend her,"I'm going to catch one for myself I said and padded off to hunt one down.

* * *

Sabriel's P.O.V. 

I looked up and watched him pad off he was so kind I could hardly believe that he was from the same clan that killed Night. I decided that he was diffrent then dismissed the thought and ate the mouse that had been offerd to me by Basilleaf. I just finished my mouse when Basilleaf padded back into the clearing with a thrust which he placed down and quickly devoured.

* * *

Cometpaw's P.O.V. 

I stealthly padded through Shadyclan territoy Banepaw, Tinypaw and Goldpaw with me Banepaw in the lead following the wind,"Hey Cometpaw how far do you think we'll?" Goldpaw asked me.

"I don't know I hope that we come back soon though." I said as I padded with her.

* * *

Goldpaw's P.O.V. 

I padded behind Banepaw his normaly dark ginger and black pelt turned slver in th moon light making him look ghostly as if he were a star clan cat. I stepped up my pace so I could walk next to him he glanced breifly at me before shifting his gaze to look a head of us,"Hi Banepaw" I said the silence getting to me.

"Hi Goldpaw." He said. Then the wind stopped we were far out side clan territory and Banepaw stopped and turned to the rest of us,"Should we stop here for the night?" he asked.

I nodded my head,"Yeah that would probably be a good idea." I murmured. Tinypaw and Cometpaw nodded.

* * *

Things are slow I know but hey. 


	16. What do you mean gone!

Here we go (Mate ideas PLEASE!)

* * *

Moonpaw"s P.O.V. 

"Gone! What do you mean gone!" I yelled as Leafpaw flinched away.

"Well I noticed he was gone last night and I told Spiralstar and we decided he'd be back morning." She said to me.

"But Banepaw can't run away he doesn't run away!" I said.

"I know." Leafpaw murmured and padded off to the fresh kill pile. I watched her go my paws screaming at me to go and find Banepaw I shook my head, he'll come back he always does. I padded off to the nursery to see Frozentime.

"Frozentime."I called into the nursery. A few seconds later the frosty black queen step out of the nursery belly swollen from the kits she would soon give birth to.

"Yes Moonpaw?" She said in her sweet voice.

I sighed,"Banepaw's missing again." I said. The look in her eyes was killing me Frozentime was one of the only cat that could handle Banepaw with out getting snapped at or clawed, she had a close bond with him she was like a second mother to him.

"Sense how long ago?" She asked me.

"Leafpaw said she told Spiralstar he was missing around moonhigh." I said. Frozentime nodded and padded back into the nursery.

"Hey Moonpaw," sneared a voice from behind me I turned to see Larkpaw,"how about some battle practice." she said. I hated this cat she was so snooty she was Banepaw obsesed and if he picked another she cat over her then she'd be mean to that she cat for moons whe he and Shadowpaw came back she wanted to claw her fur out.

"Fine." I said.

* * *

Shade's P.O.V. 

I padded along with my sister Frost who was currently more hyper then ever,"Shade I smell cats be right back!" she said and bolted off.

I sighed and padded on knowing she'd catch up,"High Shade." said a soft voice I truned to see the beautiful pelt of Twilight padding up to me.

"Hey there Twilight," I said touching noses with her,"it's been a while how have you been?"I asked.

"Good you?" she asked woth a sweet smile.

"I'm great." I said.

"Guess what." she said to me.

"What?"

"I'm expecting kits your kits!" she said happly.

"Whoa really?"I asked with a purr. I licked her cheek in affection,"thats great."

* * *

Frost's P.O.V. 

I ran towards the scent of cat the stopped when I spotted a dark ginger and black pelted tom and dropped into a hunter's crouch and crept towards him slowly then when I was in range I pounced on him and pinned him," Hi there!" I said to him,"I'm Frost who are you?"I asked him.

"Love to answer just one problem I can't breath." he said.

"Oh sorry." I said and stepped off of him.

* * *

Banepaw's P.O.V. 

I stood up and looked over at the she cat and stopped dead she looked almost exactly like Frozentime but with dark grey fur that looked to be frosted over,"Hello? Whats your name?" she said waving a paw in front of my face.

I shook my head,"My name is Banepaw." I said

"Oh you're one of those clan cats." she said in realization. I nodded I suddenly felt guilt sweep over me.

"Frozentime I''m sorry I promesed I'd come see your kits." I thought to my self feeling that I let my mentor down..

"Banepaw? Whats going on?" rang the voice of Goldpaw as she stepped out of the tall grass to stand beside me.

"Nothing much." I said driely.

"Who are you?" she asked Frost.

"My names Frost whats yours?" she asked happly.

"My names Goldpaw." Goldpaw said.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you both but I have to go." Frost said and shot off.

"Well that was intresting." I said. Goldpaw glanced at me then a small smirk came across her face,"What?" I asked. Goldpaw reared up and pounced on me we rolled around fro a fe seconds before I pinned her to the ground,"am I reallr the erisistable that no she cat can keep her paws off of me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh you know it," called Cometpaw's voice as Tiinypaw crashed into me followed closely by Cometpaw and then Goldpaw followed quickly.

"Hey, hey, hey! What did I do?"I said as the three she cats tackled me at once,"ok get off."

After a few second they all slid off of me,"Sorry Banepaw couldn't hell ours selfs." Cometpaw said.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said,"lets get going we can't spend the whole day fooling around." I said

* * *

Basilleaf's P.O.V.

Sabriel layed down. It was night time now and we had decided to stop and stay in an abandoned badger set for the night. We were now inside the set which was pretty small. I layed down as well and because of the lack of space I had to wrap my self around her,"Night Basilleaf." she murmured.

"Night Sabriel." I murmured.

* * *

Sabriel's P.O.V.

I had felt unease creep over my when I entered the badger set, but now with Basilleaf around me I felt more safe then I had ever felt in a long time and I didn't understand it. Was I falling for him?

* * *

K thats it and yeah I know I suck at romance sorry... 


	17. Amberglass

K Here's it is (Mate ideas please and thank you)

* * *

Wishpaw's P.O.V. 

"Blizzardfur! Blizzardfur!" Called the cats around me. I looked at him to see his eyes full of joy but in there very depths saddness cause his best friend wasn't there to see him become a warrior. I glanced over at Stealthpaw, the blue grey tom had recovered from the loss of Shadowstep and was now suffering from the shock of the missing Tinypaw. I padded over to the newly named Blizzardfur.

"Congradulations Blizzardfur!" I said to him.

"Thank you." He said.

"Wow Blizzardfur! Now we're warriors together!" Said Wildstep as she bounced over to him.

"Yeah its great." He said happly. She purred and rubbed her head with his.

I padded ove to where Stealthpaw was sitting and sat with him," Hey Stealthpaw." I said to him.

"Hi there Wishpaw." He said with false joy, I could tell he was sad he was the last apprentice in the den now and he hated to be alone he's always said so.

"Are you gonna be ok?" I asked worried him.

"I don't know," He told me,"theres only some much weight shoulders can carry before the legs beneith them claps Shadowstep used to tell me." Stealthpaw said. I looked at him he was looking up at the starry sky.

"Shadowstep was a great cat." I murmured. Stealthpaw turned his grey eyes on me and purr softly.

"It's late I should probably get some sleep." he murmured turning to walk away.

"Hey Stealthpaw if you want I can stay in the apprentice den tonight." I said to him. He turned his head and nodded.

* * *

Moonpaw's P.O.V. 

I let my mind wander as Lunarclaw letured me about a need to improve my stealth. As he whenn on my thoughts settled on Banepaw,"Where is he?" I thought to my self,"Will he come back? Why isn't he hear right now? Is he still even alive?" questions came to me unanswered,"Wiat why is this bothering me so much we're just rivals right?" I thought.

"Moonpaw! Are you even lisyening to me?" Lunarclaw meowed. I looked at him for a few seconds not registering what he said. Lunarclaw sighed,"Moonpaw you need to pay attention or you won't ever become a warrior." He said.

I looked down at my paws,"I'm sorry Lunarclaw I justhave alot on my mind." I said shuffling my paws in the dirt.

"He flicke his whiskers its ok you go back to camp and rest up Icefall wants to cheak you skills tomarrow if all goes well you'll be a warrior soon." He said I nodded my head and went back to camp Banepaw stuck in my head.

* * *

Sabrial's P.O.V. 

I opened my eyes to see sun light fludding into the abandonded set. As quickly as I opene4d my eyes I buryed my face in Basilleafs fur to block the light,"Sabriel can you not put awhole through me with your nose please?" Basilleaf asked sleeply.

"Sorry Basilleaf." I said and rested my head on his flank and closed my eyes once more.

* * *

Banepaw's P.O.V. 

I crouched low as I spotted a mouse and was about to pounce on it when a dark blur pounced on it first. I watched as a dark brown she cat with golden flecks crouched down to eat before stepping into the open. She looked up,"Hello who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Banepaw." I said stunned by her amazing light blue eyes.

She nodded looking me strait in the eye,"My name is Amberglass," Sha told me,"What brings you here not many cats ever come here." she said tilting her head slightly.

I shook my head trying to break the trance over me,"Three other cats and me were sent out to look for something." I said not looking her in the eye.

"I see where are you heading?" She asked me.

"We were told to follow the moon." I said looking at the sky.

"Banepaw" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Please look at me." She said. I turned my head to look at her,"If you follow the moon then you'll have to go through a forest and the a theres a mountainy area you'll need a guid." Amberglass said to me,"I'll guid you if you want."

I nodded,"Ok." I said.

* * *

k sorry it took so long. 


	18. Chapter 18

Anyone that owns a queen with no Kits I need there names please.

* * *

D u s t c l a n

L e a d e r: Lynxstar: Dusky brown tom with orange eyes and white underbelly he's smaller then most apprentices (Some what quiet is very firm with orders enjoys playing with kits and will always give disabled cat a chance to be a warrior or medicine cat)

Apprentice Swiftpaw

**D e p u t y: **Sandflower: Light ginger with a dark ginger streak down her back and dark ginger paws (Smart funny loyal realistic)

**M e d i c i n e C a t**: Hawkstrorm: Tabby tom with light blue eyes (quick tempered but gentle with Owlpaw)

Apprentice Owlpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Mapleheart Dark golden brown she cat with white chest and gold eyes (witty, loving, lots of friends, loyal

Apprentice Cometpaw

Darkfoot: white tom with one black paw ( Brave wise nice loyal to friends wants a mate)

Apprentice Silverpaw

Rippleheart: Silver grey she cat with grey eyes (shy but not in battle, kind)

Apprentice Greypaw

Stormheart: Pretty, sleek pale tabby she-cat (Opinionated, not afraid to challenge anyone who has more power than she does, and is fairly kind when it comes to mentoring.)

Apprentice: Thunderpaw

Birchstripe: Muscular white and grey tom with purple eyes ( meek, soft-spoken tom)

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Owlpaw: Dark grey tom with hazel eyes (but regrets his choice, wants to be warior now, but afraid to tell Hawkstorm or LynxstarThinks dead DustClan cats are his parents.Quickly jumps to conclusions, likes listening to elders' tales.)

Cometpaw: Silver-white with a gold streak from the tip of her nose to her flank, and black paws with gentle orange red over ice blue eyes ( shy when meeting new people but outgoing after words, loyal, kind)

Swiftpaw: Very hansom Tortoiseshell tom with greyish blue eyes (Very Arrogant Likes Silverpaw)

Greypaw: Grey she cat with amber eye (enthusiastic and loves to learn)

Silverpaw: Silvery fur that glows like fire in the moonlight with bright green eyes ( Kind Calm unshakable nothing surprises her she was once a kittypet her mother is Icefall of Shadyclan)

Thunderpaw: Large muscular ginger with white paws and green eyes with to large a head ( I guess comical, a bit of a crush on Owlpaw, and a romantic Also dramatic.)

**Q u e e n s**

Novaburst: White she cat with ginger markings

Mudfoot: Black she cat with dark brown paws and lower legs (Very outgoing and active love her kits but hate's being a queen Kits Shinekit, Blackkit and Flurrykit)

**K i t s**

Shinekit: sleek black she cat with blue eyes

Flurrykit: White she cat with amber eyes

Blackkit: Black tom with grey eyes

**E l d e r s**

Steepstep: Ginger and white tom with extra claws

Lunareye: Silver she cat with goldne eyes (Cold Calculating)

Ravinwind: Black she cat (warm hearted)

Longstream: pure white tom with green eyes (oldest cat in Dustclan)

* * *

**F l a m e c l a n**

**L e a d e r:** Winterstar: Grey she cat with white flecks and white paws (Selfless, loving and intelligent)

**D e p u t y: **Eageltalon: large muscular yet slim tom with a shiny oak color pelt and sharp claws an teeth and golden eyes (Eagletalon is a warm-hearted cat who will help anyone in his clan, especially the kits. However, as deputy, he will never back down from a battle and has never lost one. So, if you're deciding to pick a battle with Eagletalon, don't do it)

**M e d i c i n e C a t: **Littlefire: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (quick nice and friendly towards willowfrost)

Apprentice Goldpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Sootface: Solid grey tom with green eyes (strong but gentle with Snowfeather)

Metalstain: Dark grey she cat with black eyes (Calm but a bit snappy)

Apprentice Windpaw

Duskwhispers:Hansom black tom with yellow eyes (quiet and rarely speaks new warrior)

Apprentice Sootpaw

Eagledawn: gorgeous tortoiseshell cat with beautiful long fur and a plume tail and green eyes (very gentle, mild cat. She doesn't get mad very often and loves kits, as she hopes to have her own some day.)

Apprentice Waterpaw

Basilleaf: Hansom brown tom with Dark green eyes ( Very gentle and loving Tom but fierce when need be)

Blackstripe: Black tom with a white stripe going down his back and yellow eyes ( Careful and calm when needed, but feisty in battle and shoots off his mouth when he's angry)

Apprentice Sharkpaw

Foxheart: Orange tom with grey eyes and black rimmed ears (Aggressive but hard to anger can't stand Lilymist and is known for his death bite)

Apprentice Frostpaw

Lilymist: Black she cat with white chest a light blue eyes (Quiet, shy, obedient, and only talkitive with friends)

Amberfoot: Fiery red she cat with white front paws and tipped tail with blue eyes (Stubborn, Caring, fast learner)

Jayflight: Smoky grey black tom with amazing silver eyes (Smug an bit reckless and cocky but also caring for those close to him)

apprentice: Forestpaw

Butterflywing: Beautiful Black she cat with white flecks and green eyes (Shy has a hard tim talking toms)

Breezestep: Heather colored she cat with foggy grey eyes (Gentle and loving)

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Goldpaw: Black she cat with gold, copper, and brown streaks only visible in cirtain  
lighting (loyal, sarcastic, great fighter, decent hunter, goofy around friends, good climber, awful swimmer)

Waterpaw: tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes (sarcastic, goofy, good friend, smart)

Sharkpaw: Light grey tom with ocean blue eyes

Frostpaw: Blue grey she cat who's pelt looks like it's been frosted over with black eyes (silent, loving, cares alot for her foster mother and siblings)

Windpaw: Dark grey tom with light grey eyes (Quick thinker very intelligent Very kind and caring)

Forestpaw: Heather colored tom with long feathery fur (Always calm, caring, Brave)

Sootpaw: Pale grey she cat with darker flecks and grey eyes (Outgoing hyper friendly)

**Q u e e n s**

Rabbitleg: long legged light grey she cat with hazel eyes (Secretly mate of Hawkstorm and Owlpaw's mother she is gentle but a bit naive and hasty Kits: Eaglekit Carnarykit Soaringkit)

Snowfeather: Snow white she cat with amber eyes ( Disturstful of cats from other Clans, kind to Clan mates, will defend her kits with her life)

**K i t s  
**  
Eaglekit: Dark grey she cat with hazel eyes (looks exactly like Owlpaw)  
Carnarykit: Ginger tom with black nose and light blue eyes  
Soaringkit: Long- haired brown tabby she cat with dark brown rings around her eyes

**E l d e r s**

Shallowwhisker: White she cat with black spots and blue eyes (She get along w with every one in her clan and is very respected has long talks with shortpelt at gaterings)

Stonethrout: Black tom (mute due to Bager ripping out vocal cords)

Olivepelt: Pale brown she cat with yellow eyes (likes to snap at apprentices)

* * *

**S h a d y c l a n**

**L e a d e r:** Spiralstar: All black with silver spiral on her flank and icy blue eyes (Strict clever and very feminine)

Apprentice Echopaw

**D e p u t y: **Icefall: Silver tabby she cat with black stripes and blue green eyes (fierce in battle, kind, somewhat serious, does have a sense of humor worked hard to get where she is and her mate is Rainclaw)

Apprentice Freepaw

**M e d i c i n e C a t: **Willowfrost: Small white she cat with green eyes (Great with herds)

Apprentice: Leafpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Moonshine: All black she cat with white paws ear tips and mouth ( calm, outgoing, mysterious, playful)

Apprentice Foggypaw

Lunarclaw: Black tom with green eyes and unusually long fangs (Smart and is protective of Frostfur)

Apprentice Moonpaw

Foxfire: Dark ginger Tom with firey looking amber eyes ( Aggresive, can be sharp-tongued, loyal related to Frostfur)

Apprentice Cometpaw

Rainclaw: Grey black tom with green eyes (quiet, has a sharp temper if you make him mad his mate is Icefall)

Apprentice Darkpaw

Starryhope: Beautiful cream colored she cat with black dapples and black eye (soft spoken and loving)

Apprentice Banepaw

Oakbellow: Large tom with wood colored fur and green eyes with hazel streaks (very even temper and a fearsome fighter also loving when it comes to clan mates)

Apprentice Larkpaw

Venomslash: Dark ginger tom with green eyes (Very aggressive tom Frozentimes mate)

Apprentice Shadowpaw

Amberline: Black tom with a random amber like across his flank and amber eyes ( Comanding yet gentle with Starryhope)

Apprentice Shallowpaw

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Leafpaw: Dark brown she cat with yellow eyes (shy and very clam)

Foggypaw: Black she cat with silver tail tip and icy blue eyes (Clever and very Feminine acts just like Spiralstar)

Banepaw: very small dark ginger tom with black paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips (very skilled clam quiet and clever argues with his mother and Foggypaw alot)

Moonpaw: White she cat with one black paw and blue eyes (Brave clever shy only towards other cats has no remaining family)

Echopaw: Beautiful black she cat with heather colored streeks and cloudy grey eyes (Friendly and outgoing but shy around Banepaw for she has a crush on him)

Darkpaw: Brown tabby tom with green eyes (Brave, loyal, adventurous, Not very good with oders and has a crush on Moonpaw)

Cometpaw: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (Doesn't like to listen to orders, nice, likes to rival other cats, great hunter, Has a crush on Moonpaw)

Larkpaw: Long feathery furred black she cat with Dark violet eyes (A bit aggresive has a crush on Banepaw)

Shadowpaw: White she cat with black paws and amber eyes (Quiet very shy likes Banepaw but is to shy to even talk to him)

Shallowpaw: Silver she cat with dark grey streaks and green eyes (Charming witty fun to be around make alot of wish cracks likes Banepaw)

Freepaw: White she cat with Black sploches and grey eyes (Kind Caring and senstive towards other cats with out being a push over likes Banepaw)

**Q u e e n s**

Frostfur: Siamese she cat with blue eyes ( Nice, but tends to be aggressive Amderkit Sootkit)

Wildgust: Tabby she cat (blind with age Weatherkit Mosskit)

Frozentime: Beautiful black she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over (Very caring, loving,Venomslash's mate)

**Kits**

Amberkit: Ginger she cat with amber eyes (2 moons soft spoken and courageous looks up to moonpaw)  
Sootkit: Light grey tom with blue eyes (2 moons hate being ordered around, adventurous looks up to moonpaw  
Weatherkit: Greyish black she cat with blue eyes (4 moons looks up to Shallowpaw)  
Mosskit: Tabby tom with blue eyes (4 moons looks up to Banepaw)

**E l d e r s**

Cindertail: Dark grey she cat with blue eyes and is missing an ear (oldest cat in clan very snappy like yellowfang kinda)

Crowbeak: Greyish black tom with back striped tail

Tinytail: short tialed grey tom with hazel eyes

* * *

**W e t c l a n**

**L e a d e r: **Swiftstar: Big grey she cat with brown streaks and amber eyes (Kind and mature she just became leader)

**D e p u t y** Nightstorm: Jet black she cat with a narrow muzzle and green eyes (cool tempered not afraid to challenge Swiftstar hates Shadyclan for the fact that they killed her mother)

**M e d i c i n e C a t:** Goldenpelt: Very small golden she cat with white paws tail tip under bell spot around one of her eyes and one of her ears with bright aqua eyes ( Very strong willed and stubborn loves to help anyone in need has a stronger connection to starclan then most cats)

Apprentice Wishpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Tallgrass: white she cat with grey grass like streeks going up her flank and amber (strong willed and stuborn but very caring)

Apprentice: Tinypaw

Flowerpelt: Orange with some black and green eyes (Kind is Swifstars mate)

Rainstorm: Silver with indigo-black tabby stripes with ice blue eyes (Fierce but loyal to any friend, no matter what Clan, or even of no Clan. Very small, but an amazing fighter. Not as good at hunting, but decent all the same. Good with Toms. Tends to dream about forbidden love. Very Romantic, yet will clearly turn away any tom she doesn't like a lot, no matter how handsome.  
If you want to appeal to Rainstorm when she's mad, use logic. It works best.  
Additional info: She's a descendent of Hawkfrost, thus the eyes. Not evil in the least, though doesn't always follow rules. Very small, but VERY quick.)

Apprentice Stealthpaw

Wildstep: Attractive black she cat with orange eyes (Outgoing and hyper is a new warrior)

Ashwhisker: long haired grey tom with darker grey flecks covering his legs, tail and the top of his head with storm grey purpleish eyes and a notch in one of his eas (quiet, thoughtful, shy around other cats, talks very little unless with friends, fierce when need be, Independent)

Orangefur: Large very hansom light ginger tom with amber and green mixed eyes ( very outgoing thinks out of the box every second of the day very kind but can be the fearsest warrior in battle)

Lynxfoot: white with black spray on looking mask and white eyes (loyal protective soothing)

Blizzardfur: Greyish white tom with amber eyes that have a blue circle around each pupal (Shy but never backs away from a challenge is very loyal)

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Tinypaw: Small Tortoiseshell tabby with orange and purple eyes (she is mute and can not speek at all in any way)

Wishpaw: Grey with blue eyes (proud an Kind Does not like the medicine cat not being able to mate rule, but still wants to be a medicine)

Stealthpaw: Blue grey tom with black paws and lower legs (very stealthy Waterfall and Shadowstep's oldest kit)

**Q u e e n s**

Waterfall: Blue grey she cat with white legs paws chest under belly lower flanks and from her tail tip tp the middle of her tail and grey eyes (former rouge came to clan with her mate Shadowstep formerly Shadow out of fear that there Kit (steathpaw) would freeze to death now has a new litter Kits: Waterkit Sagekit Bluekit)

**K i t s**

Waterkit: Blue grey she cat with a white belly and pale green eyes (4 moons looks up to Stealthpaw)  
Sagekit: Ginger with a grey ear she cat with blue eyes (4 moons very shy looks up to Stealthpaw)  
Bluekit: Black she cat with grey eyes and a blue grey paw (4 moons very strong willed looks up to Stealthpaw)

**E l d e r s**

Shortpelt: Tabby tom with green eyes and a battle scared muzzle( even tempered and like to help with clan problems)

Brownwing: Brown she cat (sympthetic with loners and rouges)

* * *

**R o u g e s a n d l o n e r s**

Sabriel: small creamy dark tortoiseshell she cat with a white mask and one amber eye and one green eye ( She's a rogue in every sense of the word - independent, aloof, slightly sadistic. Tough on the outside but broken inside. She is afraid to get too close to any cat since her brother's death she had a brother, Night, who was killed by a FlameClan warrior by accident and thus hates FlameClan)

Shade: Hansom black tom with pale blue almost white eyes and it the size of an avarage apprentice (Very smug and arrogent but cares for his family and dispite his small size he is and amazing Fighter, Hunter and fisher and is in love with Twilight)

Frost: Grey she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over and ice blue eyes (Shades younger sister she about the same age as a new apprentice)

Twilight: Pretty Orange yellow and ginger she cat with blue eyes (Very gentle hates fighting has medicine skills but will fight if she has to loves Shade)

Dusk: Orange yellow and ginger tom with blue eyes (Twilight's younger brother look just like her is the some age as an apprentice is a bit snappy but gentle most the time)

Amberglass: Dark brown she cat with golden flecks (Sarcastic helpful and kind is 15 moons old)

Sleek: Very sleek hansom black tom with red eyes (Gentle but sarcastic)

Bark: Massive dark brown tom with blue eyes ( aggresive and easy to anger enjoys fighting)

* * *

S t a r c l a n 

Daystar: Pale yellow tom with sky blue eyes (Comanding but caring died of old age Dustclan)

Wiltstep: Light brown she cat with blue eyes (Gentle and caring fell in the river and froze to death Blizzardpaw's old mentor Wetclan)

Shadowstep: Handsome dark ginger tom with black legs paws and pale green eyes (Great fighter died of mistros and sudden sickness Wetclan)

Reddust: Dark ginger tom with dark brown lower legs and paws and pale blue eyes (Foggypaw, Leafpaw, and Banepaw's father died after fighting a fox Shadyclan)

Sliverpad: Grey tom with bright yellow eye (died of age Dustclan)


	19. I love him?

K hears the next chapter (I have all the mates planned out except Banepaw's plaese give me you opinoin)

* * *

Mapleheart's P.O.V. 

"Cometpaw where are you?" I murmured

"Cometpaw will be ok where ever she goes and she'll comeback." the voice of Lynxstar said softly as he came next to me.

I looked at him. Wondering how he could be so sure but I guess that's something a leader can do be sure of things,"I hope to Starclan that your right." I said.

* * *

Shades's P.O.V. 

I blinked my eyes open as light flooded over my face I raised my head Frost and Twilight were both asleep next to me. I licked Twilight's ear then slipped out from inside the abandoned two-leg nest to find something to eat. I padded back to the two-leg nest a crow two wood pigions and a mouse in jaw,"Shade!" called a voice and I turned to see Dusk pelting towards me. I set down my kills.

"Hey Dusk where have you been?" I asked remmebering the worry Twilight had went through last night.

Dusk shruged "Here and there no where really." he said. Oh how he reminded me of my self.

I shook my head,"Dusk you remind me so much of myself it's scary." I said. Dusk's eye's brightened up. This cat idolized me and I hadn't a clue why.

"Am I really like you?!" he asked.

"Yeah you act like me sometimes." I said.

"That so cool!" he said happly.

* * *

Goldpaw's P.O.V. 

I crouched down low stalkibg silently up to a rabbit and was about to pounce on it when the raddit suddenly sped away I raised up from my hunnter's crouch confused,"What?".

"Goldpaw! Look up!" Banepaw yelled I turned to see him pelting towards me and then looked up to see a huge eagle coming down at me. As i was about to hook my with it's huge claws Banepaw crashed into it. The great bird took flight again and flew off. I padded over to Banepaw.

"Thanks Banepaw you saved me." I said to him touching my nose to his flank. He stood up and shook grass from his pelt.

"It was nothin really." He said. I stared at into his eyes for a second before another voice came.

"Banepaw! That was amazing the way you pelted at the eagle!" came the voice of Amberglass as she ran over to him and licked his ear. I watched and could feel anger rising in my belly and I wanted to claw her across her face.

"Wait why am I feeling like that?" I asked my self,"it's not like I love him," I thought to my self,"I mean sure he's very handsome and brave but I don't love him." I said to my self.

* * *

Moonpaw's P.O.V.

I sat alone thinking about the one thing I couldn't get off my mind,"Banepaw."I thought,"why can I get you out of my head?" I asked silently. I laid down and soon sleep took me over.

Moonpaw's dream

* * *

_I padded across a fieldy area and stopped when I saw the familar Dark ginger pelt and black paws and lower legs of Banepaw standing there I ran towards him and rubbed my cheek against his,"Banepaw where are you?" I asked._

_Banepaw licked my ear,"Don't worry I'll be back." he murmured._

_

* * *

_My eyes opened and I I saw that it was night I let out a sigh as I realized it,"I'm in love with Banepaw." I said out loud.

* * *

Thats is let me know what you think also who you think Banepaw should fall in love with  
Will it be Moonpaw?  
Or maybe Amberglass?  
Shadowpaw maybe?  
Or might it be Goldpaw?  
Could it even be he falls for Frost?

I don't know you tell me also those up there aren't the only one you can pick form it coan be anyone!


	20. Amazing

Here you go next chapters (You know what I want do I really have to say/type it?)

* * *

Moonpaw's P.O.V. 

I wanted to claw my self across the face,"What am I saying? I can't love him! We're rivals rival don't fall in love" I said to my self and shook my head," I don't love him. I- I- I can't !" I said aloud. I wasn't kidding my self and I knew it I'd fallen for Banepaw the cat every she cat loved,"I can't love him but I do." I murmured to my self and padded off back to camp.

* * *

Swiftpaw's P.O.V. 

I looked up at the moon,"So Cometpaw you decided to listen to that dream of yours? Well don't you got and get your self killed." I said quietly. I glanced behind me when I heard paws steps and saw the dark grey pelt of Owlpaw.

"Hey Swiftpaw." he murmured and sat down next to me.

"Hey Owlpaw. What's the matter you seem well sad." I said looking at him.

"Umm Swiftpaw have you ever really regreted something you've done?" He asked me.

I thought about it and there was only a few thing I've done that I regreted,"Yeah why?" I said.

"How'd you fix it?"

"I never got a chance to."

"How would you fix it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, lets say you lied to someone and now you regret it how would you fix it?"

"Well I guess I'd just strait out tell the truth."I said,"why are you ask so many questions?" I asked him.

"No reason. Thanks. Bye Swiftpaw.": Owlpaw said and bolted off. I watched him go, then turned when I heard paws steps to see a silver pelt glowing beautifuly in the moonlight and bright green eyes of Silverpaw.

"Hi Swiftpaw." she said as she padded towards me. Time seemed to stand still as she padded, her sweet scent wwashing over me nearly knocked my off my paws.

"Amazing," I thought then snapped my self out of it,"hi Silverpaw." I said forcing my self to loking into her eyes.

"How come you're all the way out here all alone?" She asked sitting next to me where Owlpaw had been.

"I just needed some space I guess." I said to her looking back up at the starrry deep blue sky.

"The stars are so clearly seen here it's beautiful," she murmured looking up as well,"I can see why you'd want to come up here to have some alone time."

"Yeah." I murmured. Glanceing over at her glowing pelt once more I murmured,"Amazing"

* * *

Basilleaf's P.O.V.

I looked into the shallow part of the flowing river and lashed a paw out when I saw a fish but missed. I heard Sabriel chuckle softly and a second later her reflection appeared next to mine,"Something tells me you cats don't fish much in Flameclan." she said amusment drenching her voice.

"Oh how ever did you guess?" I asked sarcasium in my voice.

"Well lets face it you're just not careful enough around the river." she said as she nudged me hard causing me to fall into the shallow water. I whipped around pounced at her pulling her in with me,"hey!" she said.

I flicked her ear with the tip of my tail you started it." I said playfully. Sabriel purr as she pulled her self on to the river bangk. I followed her. Sabriel step on to a rock the was dead on in the sun to dry. The water drops on her pelt shone brightly lighting up her pelt and making her look like a Starclan cat," Amazing" I said softly

* * *

Goldpaw's P.O.V.

I padded next to Banepaw. Our pelts were touching lightly. Dark ginger blending with black and gold Banepaw looked at me,"I never noticed you had copper and gold streaks in your pelt." he said his pale gaze taking in every gold and copper streak on my pelt.

Tinypaw came up on Banepaws other side and nudged his shoulder with her head he turned to her. She began signaling towards an area with very tall grass then puffed out her tail and slinked afound the ground made a snarling face and snapped her jaws at him,"Whats she trying to say?" Cometpaw asked looking at the small she cat.

* * *

Yes I'm leaving you with a clif hanger.

Whats Tinypaw trying to say?  
Is she warning them about danger?  
Or did she find some sort of sign?

Find out your self cause I'm not gonna tell you.


	21. Young love

Here you are the next chapter wow this storys pretty long huh? And its just getting started! Well I might just go to one point then start up like another story kinda like how Erin hunter does the warriors get to a point then starts a new book I might do that well most like won't be a book (I wish) k so now I shall shut up an let you read the story.

* * *

Banepaw's P.O.V. 

I watched the small tortoiseshell she cat before me franticaly try to warn us about something,"Tinypaw what is it?" Goldpaw asked as she tried to tell what she was saying. Tinypaw Puffed out her tail once more the began creeping then she snapped her jaws at us again.

Suddenly I was struck by insperation,"A fox!" I blurred out and as if on que a dark ginger pelt charged out of a tuffet of tall grass heading strait for us directly in front of it was Cometpaw. She whirled around and swatted at it scorring its muzzle with unsheathed claws and with that we all pounced on the fox at once. The fox was over whelmed it did know which of us to bit so it fled.

"And stay gone!" I snapped as it fled.

"Wow Cometpaw you can really fight." Goldpaw comented. I turned to the silver she cat.

"Yeah you're real good I'd hate to meet you in battle." I said. Cometpaws eyes brightened at my praise.

* * *

Cometpaw's P.O.V. 

"Thank you." I said as I brightened up at the praise I recived from Banepaw he was the besty fighter I'd ever seen. I'd seen him fight a few times including when he fought Swiftpaw back when he was a new apprentice. I was two. Swiftpaw had about two and a half more moons of training on him.

flash back

* * *

_"I smell Shadyclan cat's," Swiftpaw said and as he said it four cats appered out of the leafs on Shadyclans side of the border one was Frozentime, one was Lunarclaw and then there were two other cats who were both apprentices who I now know to be Banepaw and Moonpaw._

_"Hello, Lunarclaw Frozentime." Mapleheart who was training the two of us said to them._

_"Greetings Mapleheart." Frozentime said while Lunarclaw dipped his head. As the three warriors chatted Swiftpaw padded over to the two apprentices._

_"Wow whats a kit doing out here?" he said mocking the small size Banepaw had always had._

_Banepaw glared at him,"Wow I can't believe they let a cat with the intelligence of a mouse out of camp." he said._

_"What'd you say to me you little mouse." Swiftpaw snapped._

_"I may be a mouse but its a lot better then being a deises carrying low life rat." Banepaw said calmly with a taunting look in his eyes._

_"Are trying to start something kit?" Swiftpaw meowed._

_"Wow he does have a brain." Banepaw sneered._

_"Thats it you're dead." Swiftpaw snapped then pounced at Banepaw. Banepaw ducked back making Swiftpaw miss him then as soon as Swiftpaw hit the ground Banepaw pounced him. and in a second the two cats were a ball of claws teeth and fur._

_"Swiftpaw!" Mapleheart snapped._

_"Banepaw!" Frozentime called worriedly_

_"Both of you stop this heart beat!" Lunarclaw commaned but neither of them stopped. Not until Swiftpaw got pinned by Banepaw._

_"Now who's the kit?" he said with a smirk._

_"Banepaw! Get off of him now!" Lunarclaw snapped. Banepaw glanced at Lunarclaw and with one last glare at Swiftpaw he slipped off or the tom and padded over to stand before Lunarclaw. Limping and staying off his back left leg.

* * *

_Tinypaw's P.O.V. 

I was amazed at how fast Banepaw was able to get the message most cat would have taken a lot longer to figure it out,"Banepaw _is_ a sharp one." I thought to my self as I padded next to Goldpaw who seemed to be glaring angerly at Amberglass who was padding with Banepaw,"Hey Banepaw can we stop for then night?" Cometpaw called.

Banepaw turned to her,"Sure." he said and padded over to a ferny area and layed down. Amberglass laied next to him. Goldpaw was glaring angerly then she whipped around and padded of.

"I'm going hunting you wanna come?" she asked as sje padded up to me. I nodded and we padded off.

* * *

Basilleaf's P.O.V.

I gasped as I smelled the familiar scent of Flameclan and started running. Sabriel matching me step for step. I saw a patrol of Eagledawn, Jayflight, Duskwhispers, and what must now be, Sootpaw and Forestpaw,"Hey!" I called and they turned to see me.

"I don't believe it" Jayflight said,"Hey there Basilleaf." he called.

"You were right Duskwhispers! You were right!" Ezagledawn said as she nudged the quiet tom over and over. Duskwhispers meirly nodded.

I turned to Sabriel and when I looked into her eyes I winced at the pain I saw," I guess this is good bye huh?" I said to her.

"Yeah," she said. I turned to leave,"Basilleaf wait," I turned to her,"I I I think no I know oh Basilleaf I love you." she said. I stared at her for a second trying to register what she said. Then I was over welmed with joy. I let out a soft purr and unable to speak I mouthed I love you too and turned back and crossed the river. Felling like I was walking on air.

* * *

K that took long enough any ways uyeah I hopped you enjoyed... 


	22. Chapter 22

K here the next chapter.

* * *

Blizzardfur's P.O.V. 

I sat with Stealthpaw our pelts turned silver in the moonlight,"I wonder what it's like in Starclan." Stealthpaw said.

"Lets just hope neither of us find out any time soon." I said looking over at him.

"I wonder if Tinypaw will be back before the gathering." He said.

"I hope so." I said. I glanced over at Stealthpaw he hasn't been quite right ever sence Shadowstep died and Tinypaw disopering just pushed him closer to the edge I don't know how much more he could handle.

"Hey Blizzardfur,"I turned my head to see Wildstep padding to wards us,"I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me.

I hestitated for a second not wanting to leave Stealthpaw alone but when I felt him nudged me I looked over at him,"You go ahead I'll go see is Wishpaw's around." He said and padded off.

* * *

I padded along side Wildstep fresh kill in our jaws I looked at her and for the first time I realized how beautiful she was. She looked over at me then set down her fresh kill,"Blizzardfur the real reason I asked you to come out here with me is because I wanted to tell you something." she said. 

I placed my fresh kill down and looked at her,"What?" I asked.

"Blizzardfur I love you." she said. I felt shock shake me hard knocking the wind out of me.

"Wildstep.." I said a trailed off realizing that I loved her back,"I love you too."

* * *

Mapleheart's P.O.V. 

I sighed at I padded along the river that if crossed led to rouge territory. I looked across the river when I saw something move and saw a cat step out of the cover of a bush the and began padding along the river when he noticed me,"Hey there clan cat." He called he was a tom with a yellow orange and ginger pelt.

"Greetings..."I began but trailed off.

"Dusk." he said.

"Ok greetings Dusk my name is Mapleheart." I said to him.

"I see." He said and was about to say something else when he was pounce on by a frosty looking grey she cat.

"Found you Dusk." she said joyfuly. He shook her off and licked her ear.

"Yeah you did." he said.

The grey she cat look across the river at me,"Who's that?" she asked him.

"That's Mapleheart. Mapleheart this is Frost." he said.

"I can see why." I said.

* * *

Butterflywing's P.O.V. 

I padded over to Basilleaf to welcome him back,"Hi Basilleaf." I said shyly.

"Hi there Butterflypaw." he said.

"Um my names Butterflywing I'm a warrior now." I said to him. He looked shocked.

"Oh sorry. Hey Butterflywings a good name it suits you." he said and padded off.

I watched him go,"Did her just call me beautiful?" I thought to my self.

"Basilleaf sure does know what he's talking about your name fits you perfect." Said the voice of Jayflight as he came over to me.

I looked at him,"You think it fits me too?" I asked queitly.

"I sure do your just like a butterfly's wing gentle, quiet, and most of all beautiful." He said and padded off tackling Duskwhispers.

"I'm beautiful?" I thought to my self.

* * *

Moonpaw's P.O.V. 

I padded with Shadowpaw and Echopaw to the fresh kill pile deep in thought,"Moonpaw are you ok you seem tense." Shadowpaw said seting down her kills.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said,"Hey Shadowpaw can I talk to you for a few seconds?" I asked. She nodded her head and we padded out of camp together. We sat down int the shade of a tree. I sighed,"Shadowpaw I don't know what to do any more a few nights ago I realized something and I thing it might be to late for me to do anything about it." I said.

Shadowpaw stared at me,"What was it?" she asked.

"You have to keep his secret no one else can know." I said to her.

"Ok I will." she said.

"The other night I realized that I loved Banepaw and I don't know what to do1 He takes up my every thought and it's driving me crazy." I said to her.

"Moonpaw.." she said but trailed off.

I shook my head,"Thanks Shadowpaw I just need to get that out." I siad and padded back to camp.

* * *

Basilleaf P.O.V. 

I padded through the forest with Eagledawn. She had asked me to go hunting with her and now we were in the middle of tthe forest. Eagledawn suddenly turned to me and sat down,"Baislleaf theres something I need to tell you." She said.

I sat down to,"Ok." I said.

Eagledawn took a deep breath,"Basilleaf I love you." she said and ran off. I stared after her stunned.

"She can't love me!" I thought.

* * *

Sleek's P.O.V. 

"Hey there Sleek." Called a voice from behind me I turned around to see Sabriel. I was a little shooked but I got over it.

"Hey Sabriel it's good to see you." I said.

"Sleek guess what!" She said suddenly most happy then she is most the time.

"What?" I asked

"I'm in love!" she said.

"Really who's the lucky cat?" I asked.

"You know the cat who tried to save me from the river?" She asked.

"Sabriel! He's a Flameclan cat!" I said in complete shock now.

"Yeah I know and I don't care he's different." I said

* * *

Thats all for now... 


	23. Sweet

K next chapter!!!! By the way Banepaw's group went throught the forest already.

* * *

Banepaw's P.O.V.

I sighed and rose my head the sky was still dark and I couldn't sleep . So I got up and padded off I'd be back by sunrise. I sat and looked at the stars then I heard something and turned my head to see Goldpaw,"Hey." I said.

"Hello." She said and sat down beside me,"hey Banepaw can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure go ahead." I said turning my attention to her.

"You know when that fox attacked us I watched you fight and you were more feirce then I've ever seen you. Is there a reason?" she asked.

"My father was killed by one right before my eyes when it was trying to raid the nursery."I said.

"Oh I'm sorry I brought it up." she said looking at her paws.

"It's ok don't worry about it." I said and moved my gave back to the sky. The wind blew sending chills through my fur and causing Goldpaw to shudder I moved closer to her. I looked at the mountains in the distence something told me we were going to find what we were looking for there. I looked over as Goldpaw curled up next to me. I lied down next to her and rested my head on her flank. Closing my eyes I let sleep take me over.

* * *

Sabriel's P.O.V.

I ran as I spotted familiar light brown pelt standing by the river and collided with his flank,"Basilleaf!"I said licking his ear.

"Hi Sabriel." Basilleaf said liking my cheek.

"I missed you." I said getting off of him to let him sit up.

"I missed you to." he said.

* * *

Silverpaw's P.O.V.

I padded with Swiftpaw looking up at the stars. I wished that we could stay this way forever just me and Swiftpaw. He always made me feel like I belonged when I first came to the clans every one shuned me but not Swiftpaw. No one would talk to me except him. I've seen him be mean to other cat but never me and for that I loved him.

* * *

Short but sweet I'd like to call it. 


	24. He's mine!

Heres the next chapter I am SOOOOOO SORRY I haven't updated in like for ever! I feel bad so I'm giving you guy's a new chapter and an updated Clan list! Sorry... again...

* * *

Goldpaw's P.O.V. 

I rose my head as someone prodded me in the flank,"Goldpaw wake up." came the voice of Banepaw.

"I'm up I'm up." I said standing up.

"Come on todays the day we start on the mountain." Banepaw said as we began walking back to the others.

"Hey where were you two?" Cometpaw asked

"Does it really matter?" Banepaw asked.

"No just wondering." Cometpw said.

"Ok Amberglass lead the way." Banepaw said and she began to walk we all followed her smae as always but this time Banepaw trailed behind and walked with me.

* * *

Moonpaw's P.O.V. 

I looked down with soft eyes at the new kits. Frozentime had given birth to four healthy kits. I looked at Frozentime,"Did you name them yet?" I asked.

She nodded her frosty black head and pointed to one of them a male with a black pelt and sandy colored lower legs and paws,"He's Sandkit,"She mover her tail to the next one a beautiful brown she cat so dark her pelt was almost black,"She's Mudkit," then she moved her tail to the next one another she cat with blue-ish frosted black fur,"Rainnykit," She rested her tail on the last one and stayed silent for a moment,"and this one's Bravekit." I gasped when I noticed he looked just like Banepaw.

"He looks so much like Banepaw." I said she nodded.

"I know." she said.

"There all so beautiful." I said.

"Yeah Mudkit, she's gonna be a heart breaker some day." Said Cometpaw as he appeared next to me. I looked at the dark ginger tom and purred.

"Thanks for pointing that out for us Cometpaw." I said and then he and I turned to leave.

* * *

Banepaw's P.O.V. 

It was night we had made it a good ways up the mountain and were now resting. I looked around noticing there were only three cats here. Me. Tinypaw. and Cometpaw. Where did Amberglass and Goldpaw go? I wondered then shrugged and curled up in a ball. I raised my head when I felt some else's flank against mine and saw Tinypaw and Cometpaw curled up close to me in an attempt to keep warm. Looking at Tinypaw and noticed she was shivering. Badly. I shifted and wrapped my bady around hers in an atemp to keep her warm. For some reason I cared about Tinypaw. She was like Leafpaw quiet understanding and so on. She was like my Leafpaw away from home. Of course I would never admit it to anyone though.

"What was that?" Whispered Cometpaw. I raised my head and pricked my ears then I head the huanting shound of whailing cats.

* * *

Goldpaw's P.O.V. 

I padded with Amberglass. Eariler when no one else was around she and I had gotten into an arguement about Banepaw. She said she loved him I said I loved him and things almost got out of hand when Banepaw him self ahad shown up right before we were going to pounce each other. Amberglass and I had agreed we'd settle thing to night. Only one cat could have Banepaw. It was going to be me,"Ok so how should we settle this?" I asked.

"Nonviolently I hope." Amberglass replide.

"Ok then lets just agree that Banepaw would be safest if I were his mate then if you were." I said.

"That's a lie from what I have learned you're a medicine cat appreantice from another group and aren't aloud a mate." Amberglass said with a glare.

"No one would ever have to know!" I snapped.

"At least with me it would be ok cause I could just join his group."

"Clans! There called clans! And if I had to I would switch clans for him." I snapped.

"I feel in love with him from the moment I saw him!" Amberglass snapped.

"So did I!" I snapped back.

"He's mine!" Amberglass said.

"No mine!" I snapped. That was it we pounced at each other and became a werling mass of fur and claws. Spitting and yowling as we ripped at each other. Suddenly I felt someone get a stronge grip on my scruff and felt self being pulled away form Amberglass. The familiar scent of Tinypaw wrapped around me. She pinned me to the ground and when I looked to see Cometpaw had done the same to Amberglass.

"What in Starclan's name are you to doing?!" Banepaw's voice snapped as he stood between us. Neither of us said anything. How could we? We both just humiliated are selfs right before his eyes,"Are you two stuck on stupid? Why were you fighting I want a really reason and Starclan help the two of you if you lie to me." Banepaw said his voice eerily clam.

"Well..." Amberglass started but trailed off.

"Banepaw we were fighting over you." I said.

* * *

Banepaw's P.O.V. 

"Me? Why?" I asked.

"We both love you." Amberglass said.

"Wait wait wait, this can't be happening. Goldpaw not only are you from another clan you're also a medicine cat. And Amberglass you don't even belong to a clan." I said.

"I don't care I'd switch clans if I had to." Goldpaw said. I looked at her and shook my head.

"No. You can't through your life away for me. Neither of you. I'm just not worth that much." I said. It was true. I was sinful which was why my name meaning destruction fit me so well. Goldpaw and Amberglass were way to pure for some one like me.

"But your-" Amberglass started.

"No! It's ture. none of you know me if you did then you'd know it's true." I snapped and ran off I could take it.

* * *

Cometpaw's P.O.V. 

"Banepaw!" I called but he didn't stop.

"Get off! We have to stop him!" Amberglass snapped I stepped off her and we sped off after Tinypaw and Goldpaw who had already started after him. I was amazed at how fast Tinypaw could move. She was gaining on Banepaw fast and Banepaw had a head started an was not something I'd call slow. When she got close enough she took a huge leap and tackled him to thr ground. I watched in horror at the slid toward the edge on a just now seen cliff and went over the edge.

"Tinypaw! Banepaw!" I yowled and ran over to the edge with Goldpaw and Amberglass. We looked over the edge to see Tinypaw clinging to the edge Banepaw hooked onto her back.

"Tinypaw's slipping." Goldpaw said. I saw a look a pure deathly fear cross Banepaw's face then to be covered up with a look of determination.

"Save Tinypaw." He commanded and the pushed him self away from Tinypaw and plumeted to what ever awaited him at the bottom ot the cliff.

"No! Banepaw!" Goldpaw and Amberglass yowled after him. I lunged and pulled Tinypaw up. She dropped to the ground mouth open in an soundless wail.

* * *

Banepaw's P.O.V. 

"This is it," I thought to my self,"I have to die now. It's the only way to save Tinypaw." I thought as I looked at the tortoiseshell pelt that I clung to. This was how I was to die. Saving some she cat I've only known for a few days but already few as a sister,"It's not fair. There was so much I want to do still." I looked up at them,"Save Tinypaw." I said and realised my grip on her. I I fell an image of Frozentime flew into my head,"I'm sorry," I thought,"I let you down." Then Moonpaw came to mind,"You're gonna beat me for once." I thought then my mine went blank.

* * *

Theres the chapter. Hope you all loved it. Sorry once more for taking forever to update. 


	25. Clan's updated!

Anyone that owns a queen with no Kits I need there names please.

* * *

D u s t c l a n

L e a d e r: Lynxstar: Dusky brown tom with orange eyes and white underbelly he's smaller then most apprentices (Some what quiet is very firm with orders enjoys playing with kits and will always give disabled cat a chance to be a warrior or medicine cat)

Apprentice Swiftpaw

**D e p u t y: **Sandflower: Light ginger with a dark ginger streak down her back and dark ginger paws (Smart funny loyal realistic)

**M e d i c i n e C a t**: Hawkstrorm: Tabby tom with light blue eyes (quick tempered but gentle with Owlpaw)

Apprentice Owlpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Mapleheart Dark golden brown she cat with white chest and gold eyes (witty, loving, lots of friends, loyal

Apprentice Cometpaw

Darkfoot: white tom with one black paw ( Brave wise nice loyal to friends wants a mate)

Apprentice Silverpaw

Rippleheart: Silver grey she cat with grey eyes (shy but not in battle, kind)

Apprentice Greypaw

Stormheart: Pretty, sleek pale tabby she-cat (Opinionated, not afraid to challenge anyone who has more power than she does, and is fairly kind when it comes to mentoring.)

Apprentice: Thunderpaw

Birchstripe: Muscular white and grey tom with purple eyes ( meek, soft-spoken tom)

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Owlpaw: Dark grey tom with hazel eyes (regrets his choice, wants to be warior now, but afraid to tell Hawkstorm or LynxstarThinks dead DustClan cats are his parents.Quickly jumps to conclusions, likes listening to elders' tales.)

Cometpaw: Silver-white with a gold streak from the tip of her nose to her flank, and black paws with gentle orange red over ice blue eyes ( shy when meeting new people but outgoing after words, loyal, kind)

Swiftpaw: Very hansom Tortoiseshell tom with greyish blue eyes (Very Arrogant Likes Silverpaw but doesn't make it know)

Greypaw: Grey she cat with amber eye (enthusiastic and loves to learn)

Silverpaw: Silvery fur that glows like fire in the moonlight with bright green eyes ( Kind Calm unshakable nothing surprises her she was once a kittypet her mother is Icefall of Shadyclan)

Thunderpaw: Large muscular ginger with white paws and green eyes with to large a head ( I guess comical, a bit of a crush on Owlpaw, and a romantic Also dramatic.)

**Q u e e n s**

Novaburst: White she cat with ginger markings

Mudfoot: Black she cat with dark brown paws and lower legs (Very outgoing and active love her kits but hate's being a queen Kits Shinekit, Blackkit and Flurrykit)

**K i t s**

Shinekit: sleek black she cat with blue eyes

Flurrykit: White she cat with amber eyes

Blackkit: Black tom with grey eyes

**E l d e r s**

Steepstep: Ginger and white tom with extra claws

Lunareye: Silver she cat with goldne eyes (Cold Calculating)

Ravinwind: Black she cat (warm hearted)

Longstream: pure white tom with green eyes (oldest cat in Dustclan)

* * *

**F l a m e c l a n**

**L e a d e r:** Winterstar: Grey she cat with white flecks and white paws (Selfless, loving and intelligent)

**D e p u t y: **Eageltalon: large muscular yet slim tom with a shiny oak color pelt and sharp claws an teeth and golden eyes (Eagletalon is a warm-hearted cat who will help anyone in his clan, especially the kits. However, as deputy, he will never back down from a battle and has never lost one. So, if you're deciding to pick a battle with Eagletalon, don't do it)

**M e d i c i n e C a t: **Littlefire: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (quick nice and friendly towards willowfrost)

Apprentice Goldpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Sootface: Solid grey tom with green eyes (strong but gentle with Snowfeather)

Metalstain: Dark grey she cat with black eyes (Calm but a bit snappy)

Apprentice Windpaw

Duskwhispers:Hansom black tom with yellow eyes (quiet and rarely speaks new warrior)

Apprentice Sootpaw

Eagledawn: gorgeous tortoiseshell cat with beautiful long fur and a plume tail and green eyes (very gentle, mild cat. She doesn't get mad very often and loves kits, as she hopes to have her own some day.)

Apprentice Waterpaw

Basilleaf: Hansom brown tom with Dark green eyes ( Very gentle and loving Tom but fierce when need be)

Blackstripe: Black tom with a white stripe going down his back and yellow eyes ( Careful and calm when needed, but feisty in battle and shoots off his mouth when he's angry)

Apprentice Sharkpaw

Foxheart: Orange tom with grey eyes and black rimmed ears (Aggressive but hard to anger can't stand Lilymist and is known for his death bite)

Apprentice Frostpaw

Lilymist: Black she cat with white chest a light blue eyes (Quiet, shy, obedient, and only talkitive with friends)

Amberfoot: Fiery red she cat with white front paws and tipped tail with blue eyes (Stubborn, Caring, fast learner)

Jayflight: Smoky grey black tom with amazing silver eyes (Smug an bit reckless and cocky but also caring for those close to him)

apprentice: Forestpaw

Butterflywing: Beautiful Black she cat with white flecks and green eyes (Shy has a hard tim talking toms)

Breezestep: Heather colored she cat with foggy grey eyes (Gentle and loving)

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Goldpaw: Black she cat with gold, copper, and brown streaks only visible in cirtain  
lighting (loyal, sarcastic, great fighter, decent hunter, goofy around friends, good climber, awful swimmer)

Waterpaw: tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes (sarcastic, goofy, good friend, smart)

Sharkpaw: Light grey tom with ocean blue eyes

Frostpaw: Blue grey she cat who's pelt looks like it's been frosted over with black eyes (silent, loving, cares alot for her foster mother and siblings)

Windpaw: Dark grey tom with light grey eyes (Quick thinker very intelligent Very kind and caring)

Forestpaw: Heather colored tom with long feathery fur (Always calm, caring, Brave)

Sootpaw: Pale grey she cat with darker flecks and grey eyes (Outgoing hyper friendly)

**Q u e e n s**

Rabbitleg: long legged light grey she cat with hazel eyes (Secretly mate of Hawkstorm and Owlpaw's mother she is gentle but a bit naive and hasty Kits: Eaglekit Carnarykit Soaringkit)

Snowfeather: Snow white she cat with amber eyes ( Disturstful of cats from other Clans, kind to Clan mates, will defend her kits with her life)

**K i t s  
**  
Eaglekit: Dark grey she cat with hazel eyes (looks exactly like Owlpaw)  
Carnarykit: Ginger tom with black nose and light blue eyes  
Soaringkit: Long- haired brown tabby she cat with dark brown rings around her eyes

**E l d e r s**

Shallowwhisker: White she cat with black spots and blue eyes (She get along w with every one in her clan and is very respected has long talks with shortpelt at gaterings)

Stonethrout: Black tom (mute due to Bager ripping out vocal cords)

Olivepelt: Pale brown she cat with yellow eyes (likes to snap at apprentices)

* * *

**S h a d y c l a n**

**L e a d e r:** Spiralstar: All black with silver spiral on her flank and icy blue eyes (Strict clever and very feminine)

Apprentice Echopaw

**D e p u t y: **Icefall: Silver tabby she cat with black stripes and blue green eyes (fierce in battle, kind, somewhat serious, does have a sense of humor worked hard to get where she is and her mate is Rainclaw)

Apprentice Freepaw

**M e d i c i n e C a t: **Willowfrost: Small white she cat with green eyes (Great with herds)

Apprentice: Leafpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Moonshine: All black she cat with white paws ear tips and mouth ( calm, outgoing, mysterious, playful)

Apprentice Foggypaw

Lunarclaw: Black tom with green eyes and unusually long fangs (Smart and is protective of Frostfur)

Apprentice Moonpaw

Foxfire: Dark ginger Tom with firey looking amber eyes ( Aggresive, can be sharp-tongued, loyal related to Frostfur)

Apprentice Cometpaw

Rainclaw: Grey black tom with green eyes (quiet, has a sharp temper if you make him mad his mate is Icefall)

Apprentice Darkpaw

Starryhope: Beautiful cream colored she cat with black dapples and black eye (soft spoken and loving)

Apprentice Banepaw

Oakbellow: Large tom with wood colored fur and green eyes with hazel streaks (very even temper and a fearsome fighter also loving when it comes to clan mates)

Apprentice Larkpaw

Venomslash: Dark ginger tom with green eyes (Very aggressive tom Frozentimes mate)

Apprentice Shadowpaw

Amberline: Black tom with a random amber like across his flank and amber eyes ( Comanding yet gentle with Starryhope)

Apprentice Shallowpaw

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Leafpaw: Dark brown she cat with yellow eyes (shy and very clam)

Foggypaw: Black she cat with silver tail tip and icy blue eyes (Clever and very Feminine acts just like Spiralstar)

Banepaw: very small dark ginger tom with black paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips (very skilled clam quiet and clever argues with his mother and Foggypaw alot)

Moonpaw: White she cat with one black paw and blue eyes (Brave clever shy only towards other cats has no remaining family)

Echopaw: Beautiful black she cat with heather colored streeks and cloudy grey eyes (Friendly and outgoing but shy around Banepaw for she has a crush on him)

Darkpaw: Brown tabby tom with green eyes (Brave, loyal, adventurous, Not very good with oders and has a crush on Moonpaw)

Cometpaw: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (Doesn't like to listen to orders, nice, likes to rival other cats, great hunter, Has a crush on Moonpaw)

Larkpaw: Long feathery furred black she cat with Dark violet eyes (A bit aggresive has a crush on Banepaw)

Shadowpaw: White she cat with black paws and amber eyes (Quiet very shy likes Banepaw but is to shy to even talk to him)

Shallowpaw: Silver she cat with dark grey streaks and green eyes (Charming witty fun to be around make alot of wish cracks likes Banepaw)

Freepaw: White she cat with Black sploches and grey eyes (Kind Caring and senstive towards other cats with out being a push over likes Banepaw)

**Q u e e n s**

Frostfur: Siamese she cat with blue eyes ( Nice, but tends to be aggressive Amderkit Sootkit)

Wildgust: Tabby she cat (blind with age Weatherkit Mosskit)

Frozentime: Beautiful black she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over (Very caring, loving,Venomslash's mate Kit: Bravekit Sandkit)

**Kits**

Amberkit: Ginger she cat with amber eyes (2 moons soft spoken and courageous looks up to moonpaw)  
Sootkit: Light grey tom with blue eyes (2 moons hate being ordered around, adventurous looks up to moonpaw  
Weatherkit: Greyish black she cat with blue eyes (4 moons looks up to Shallowpaw)  
Mosskit: Tabby tom with blue eyes (4 moons looks up to Banepaw)  
Bravekit: very small dark ginger tom with black paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips (Look just like Banepaw)  
Sandkit: very small black tom with sandy paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips  
Rainnykit: Black she cat who's pelt looks to be frosted blue  
Mudkit: Dark ginger she cat with green eyes

**E l d e r s**

Cindertail: Dark grey she cat with blue eyes and is missing an ear (oldest cat in clan very snappy like yellowfang kinda)

Crowbeak: Greyish black tom with back striped tail

Tinytail: short tialed grey tom with hazel eyes

* * *

**W e t c l a n**

**L e a d e r: **Swiftstar: Big grey she cat with brown streaks and amber eyes (Kind and mature she just became leader)

**D e p u t y** Nightstorm: Jet black she cat with a narrow muzzle and green eyes (cool tempered not afraid to challenge Swiftstar hates Shadyclan for the fact that they killed her mother)

**M e d i c i n e C a t:** Goldenpelt: Very small golden she cat with white paws tail tip under bell spot around one of her eyes and one of her ears with bright aqua eyes ( Very strong willed and stubborn loves to help anyone in need has a stronger connection to starclan then most cats)

Apprentice Wishpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Flowerpelt: Orange with some black and green eyes (Kind is Swifstars mate)

Rainstorm: Silver with indigo-black tabby stripes with ice blue eyes (Fierce but loyal to any friend, no matter what Clan, or even of no Clan. Very small, but an amazing fighter. Not as good at hunting, but decent all the same. Good with Toms. Tends to dream about forbidden love. Very Romantic, yet will clearly turn away any tom she doesn't like a lot, no matter how handsome. If you want to appeal to Rainstorm when she's mad, use logic. It works best.Very small, but VERY quick.)

Apprentice Stealthpaw

Wildstep: Attractive black she cat with orange eyes (Outgoing and hyper is a new warrior)

Ashwhisker: long haired grey tom with darker grey flecks covering his legs, tail and the top of his head with storm grey purpleish eyes and a notch in one of his eas (quiet, thoughtful, shy around other cats, talks very little unless with friends, fierce when need be, Independent)

Orangefur: Large very hansom light ginger tom with amber and green mixed eyes ( very outgoing thinks out of the box every second of the day very kind but can be the fearsest warrior in battle)

Lynxfoot: white with black spray on looking mask and white eyes (loyal protective soothing)

Apprentice: Tinypaw

Blizzardfur: Greyish white tom with amber eyes that have a blue circle around each pupal (Shy but never backs away from a challenge is very loyal)

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Tinypaw: Small Tortoiseshell tabby with orange and purple eyes (she is mute and can not speek at all in any way)

Wishpaw: Grey with blue eyes (proud an Kind Does not like the medicine cat not being able to mate rule, but still wants to be a medicine)

Stealthpaw: Blue grey tom with black paws and lower legs (very stealthy Waterfall and Shadowstep's oldest kit)

**Q u e e n s**

Waterfall: Blue grey she cat with white legs paws chest under belly lower flanks and from her tail tip tp the middle of her tail and grey eyes (former rouge came to clan with her mate Shadowstep formerly Shadow out of fear that there Kit (steathpaw) would freeze to death now has a new litter Kits: Waterkit Sagekit Bluekit)

Tallgrass: white she cat with grey grass like streeks going up her flank and amber (strong willed and stuborn but very caring)

**K i t s**

Waterkit: Blue grey tom with a white belly and pale green eyes (5 moons looks up to Stealthpaw)  
Sagekit: Ginger with a grey ear she cat with blue eyes (5 moons very shy looks up to Stealthpaw)  
Bluekit: Black she cat with grey eyes and a blue grey paw (5 moons very strong willed looks up to Stealthpaw)

**E l d e r s**

Shortpelt: Tabby tom with green eyes and a battle scared muzzle( even tempered and like to help with clan problems)

Brownwing: Brown she cat (sympthetic with loners and rouges)

* * *

**R o u g e s a n d l o n e r s**

Sabriel: small creamy dark tortoiseshell she cat with a white mask and one amber eye and one green eye ( She's a rogue in every sense of the word - independent, aloof, slightly sadistic. Tough on the outside but broken inside. She is afraid to get too close to any cat since her brother's death she had a brother, Night, who was killed by a FlameClan warrior by accident and thus hates FlameClan)

Shade: Hansom black tom with pale blue almost white eyes and it the size of an avarage apprentice (Very smug and arrogent but cares for his family and dispite his small size he is and amazing Fighter, Hunter and fisher and is in love with Twilight)

Frost: Grey she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over and ice blue eyes (Shades younger sister she about the same age as a new apprentice)

Twilight: Pretty Orange yellow and ginger she cat with blue eyes (Very gentle hates fighting has medicine skills but will fight if she has to loves Shade)

Dusk: Orange yellow and ginger tom with blue eyes (Twilight's younger brother look just like her is the some age as an apprentice is a bit snappy but gentle most the time)

Amberglass: Dark brown she cat with golden flecks (Sarcastic helpful and kind is 15 moons old)

Sleek: Very sleek hansom black tom with red eyes (Gentle but sarcastic)

Bark: Massive dark brown tom with blue eyes ( aggresive and easy to anger enjoys fighting)

* * *

S t a r c l a n 

Daystar: Pale yellow tom with sky blue eyes (Comanding but caring died of old age Dustclan)

Wiltstep: Light brown she cat with blue eyes (Gentle and caring fell in the river and froze to death Blizzardpaw's old mentor Wetclan)

Shadowstep: Handsome dark ginger tom with black legs paws and pale green eyes (Great fighter died of mistros and sudden sickness Wetclan)

Reddust: Dark ginger tom with dark brown lower legs and paws and pale blue eyes (Foggypaw, Leafpaw, and Banepaw's father died after fighting a fox Shadyclan)

Sliverpad: Grey tom with bright yellow eye (died of age Dustclan)


	26. Dead

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

I opened my eyes as I heard a voice call my name,"Banepaw." 

"Reddust?" I said with shock.

"Yes Banepaw it's me." He said. I couldn't believe how alive he looked. Last time I'd seen him was when I was akit as I watched him be ripped appart by a badger When I saw him for the last time his dead body was so mangled I would have never once guessed it was once a cat. In fact I would have neverm believed that it was a cat if I hadn't seen it happen my self.

"So I'm dead huh?" I said.

"Yes your dead. But I'm sending you back. It's not your time you are ment to complete the tasked Starclan has chosen you for." Reddust said.

My eye's widened,"Your sending me back?" I asked.

"Yes. Now good bye I will see you again when your time comes," He said and touched his nose to me head,"oh and Banepaw you're more pure then you think." he said.

"Wait." I said.

"What?" He answered.

"There's some one I want to see please just one set me walk in there dreams." I said.

"Who's?" Reddust asked.

* * *

Blizzardfur's P.O.V. 

I sighed. I was sitting by myself thinking about a certian she cat. Wildstep. I was in love with her. She had told me the other night that she loved me and it was the best day I'd had sense Tinypaw disopeared.

"Hey Blizzardfur. What's on your mind?" Stealthpaw asked walking over an sitting next to me.

"Wildstep." I said there was no need to denie that I loved her not to pretty much my best friend.

"Hey speaking of her she's been looking for yo-" Stealthpaw was cut off.

"Blizzardfur!" called the beautiful voice as the black pelt of Wildstep came over to us.

I licked her cheek you were looking for me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have to tell you well... I going to have your kits!" she said and jumped up and down a few times.

"That's great!" I said.

"Congratulations." Stealthpaw said. Then a sly smirk came across his face,"Make sure you name them all after me." he said. Wildstep and I laughed.

"Hey Stealthpaw!" Called a voice and I looked to see Wishpaw padding over to us. Stealthpaw watched her looking mesmerised.

It was my turn to smirk I lean close to his ear and said,"Remember Stealthpaw she's a medicine cat and off limets." In return Stealthpaw batted me playfully over the head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Stealthpaw said.

"Stealthpaw will you help me collect some herds please?" Wishpaw asked.

"Sure thing!" Stealthpaw said then the two cat's padded off. I shook my head.

* * *

Mapleheart's P.O.V. 

I padded along the border looking across the river. Then me head snapped back infront of me as I head something and I came face to face with a handsome black very sleek tom with red eyes. I stared into those eye's. They were beautiful to me,"Hi." he said flicking his ear nevously.

"Hello." I said still awe struck by his eyes.

"I've seen you padding around here alot and sitting by the willow tree over there. You always seem to be alone of in groups." He said.

"I don't reall have anyone special to come here with." I said. His face looked slightly surprised. Why?

"Oh I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be I just haven't found the perfect tom yet." I said.

"Oh. Um I never told you my name it's Sleek." I said.

"Mines Mapleheart." I said. I couldn't believe how easily it was talking to a cat I'd never met before. I sat and he sat with me for the longest time wee stared silently at the river.

"I love watching it move so free ahnd swift." Sleek said I looked at him.

"Me too. It's like watching it make your troubles seem far away." I said.

"Yeah." He said.

"What about you do you have a mate?" I asked.

"Nah I don't many she cats only three counting you four. One's way to young to have a mate he names Frost my best friends sister. One's mated to my best friend Shade. Her names Twilight and she is expecting her first litter. The last one Sabriel fell for a Flameclan tom." he said.

I looked at him,"Most the toms in my clan have mates and kits one of my close friend resently had a litter. I hope to have kit's someday." I said.

"Yeah me too." Sleek said. I looked at him. He was easily the most handsome tom I've ever met. He was also easily the most understanding and easy to talk to cat I had ever met. I looked up at the sky.

"I should be going. Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

"That's up to you. I come here every day about this time." Sleek said. I nodded.

"See you later?"

"See you later."

* * *

Thats all for now...

* * *


	27. FOund what we're looking for

Ok I hope every one know's I'd never be able to kill off Banepaw. Now on with the story.

* * *

Banepaw's P.O.V. 

I looked around searching for a familiar pelt. I'm in her dreams I thought breifly,"Banepaw1" I head someone call and whipped around to see Frozentime.

"Frozentime!" I said as she pressed her fur in to mine,"how are you?" I asked.

"The kit's came four heathy kits" she said.

"Thats great!" I said. I really cared about Frozentime.

"There names are Rainnykit Mudkit Sandkit and Bravekit." She said.

"Sorry I missed it." I said scuffing my paw on the ground.

"Banepaw... how are you talking to me right now?" Frozentime asked looking almost afriad of the answer.

"I died. But Reddust is sending me back. I promise I'll tell you about it when I get back." I said.

"Where are you?"

"I got sent to find something to save our clans by starclan."

"Alot of cat's have been dieing lately. Of sudden and unstoppable sicknesses." Frozentime said.

"Banepaw it is time." Reddust said,"Greetings Frozentime." he said.

"Alright. Bye Frozentime I'll be back soon." I said and with that Reddust touched his nose to my head and everything when blank.

* * *

"Oh great Starclan Banepaw." I hear a voice say. I opened my eyes and raised my head. 

"He's alive!" Goldpaw yelled.

"Banepaw?" I heard Cometpaw say softly.. Then I felt a nudge on the back of my heaf. I new the nudge came from Tinypaw.

"Is he really?" I heard Amberglass whisper.

"You guys don't croud him back off!" I heard Goldpaw snap.

"I died. I meet Reddust- my father he's dead. He told me it wasn't my time and he was sending me back." I said leaving out meeting with my mentor Frozentime. I looked around and realized we were at teh bottem of a rocky gore where my body surely shattered.

"Banepaw can you stand?" Cometpaw asked.

"Sure I can." I said and forced myself to my paw even though my body was extreamly stiff and in a lot of pain from it and scream at my in protest I did with out fliching.

"Hey how'd you guys gey down here?" I asked.

"We climbed down it took three days." Amberglass said.

"So I've been either unconches or dead for three days?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Goldpaw said. I looked at her the sun light was just right and her hidden golden streaks were showing them selfs once more. Then I noticed something behind her glowing.

"Hey whats that?" I asked.

"Banepaw thats Goldpaw." Cometpaw said looking a little worried. I think Tinypaw saw it to.

"Duh! I know that I meant what's that behind her glowing?" I snapped.

"Oh.. hey what IS that." She said seeing it to. Then we all went over to it.

The wind blew with it I heard a whisper,"Ssssssunherb."

"Ok am I the only one who heard that?" I asked.

"No I heard it to." Cometpaw said.

"Me too." Goldpaw said. Tinypaw gestered that she heard it .

"What are you guys talking about?" Amberglass asked.

"It must have been Starclan and something tells me we found what we're looking for." I said. They nodded there head and we all picked up some of the herb.

* * *

K thats the end of the chapter.  



	28. Who's this?

Next chapter! Big chapter lots of drama.

* * *

Sadriel's P.O.V. 

"Basilleaf I love you." I said rubbing my head against him.

"I love you to Sabriel." He said. This was easliy the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"Basilleaf?" I heard a voice call and Basilleaf stiffend as did I,"Basilleaf where are yo-" The voice stopped at a long furred tortoiseshell came in veiw,"Basilleaf who's this?"

"Yeah Basilleaf who's this?" I asked looking at the she cat.

"Um Sabriel this is Eagledawn. Eagledawn this is Sabriel my mate." He said.

"She's rouge!" Eagledawn snapped.

"What of it!" I snapped back.,"Do you think that the fact that you in a clan makes you higher up then me?"

"No but it gives me the rightto attack any cat not in my clan." she said and at that we pounced at each other.

"Sabriel! Eagledawn stop!" Basilleaf snapped.

* * *

Basilleaf's P.O.V. 

"Basilleaf? What's going on?" I turned to see Jayflight approching with Duskwhispers and Butterflywing,"Whoa she cat fight." he said as he saw Sabreil and Eagledawn fighting each other.

"Why are they fighting?" Butterflywing asked.

I looked at them I had a feeling that Duskwhispers already figured everything out. He always did,"Hey isn't that the rouge that you tried to pull out of the river?" Jayflight asked.

"Yeah." I said. Then a look of realization dawned on him.

"Ohhhhhhhhh I get it." he said and nudged me with a sly smirk on his face. Duskwhispers rolled his eyes. The two of them were half brothers and extremly close.

"What? Why are they both fighting?" Butterflywing asked.

"Butterflywing they're fighting over Basilleaf here." Jayflight said in an out of his charcter gentle voice.

"Oh. Basilleaf which do you love?" She asked. At that both she cats had stopped fighting and were looking at me with a questioning stare.

"Yes Basilleaf who do you love?" Sadriel asked.

* * *

Banepaw's P.O.V. (By the way Amberglass can see the sunherd just couldn't hear the whisper.) 

I padded next to Tinypaw in the lead as we headed back to the clan territory. I couldn't help but thing about the night I had died. the way Amberglass and Goldpaw had fought. Them I remembered feeling something strange when I heard that Goldpaw loved me. I wasn't sure what it was so I ignored it. But now it was bothering me. What was it? I shook my head and looked ahead. For once I couldn't wait t get back to camp. For once I felt worry for cats. For Leafpaw. For Foggypaw. For Spiralstar. For Frozentime and her kits. For Starryhope. For Willowfrost. And for Moonpaw. Were any of them dead? I felt the sudden need to run and get there as fast as I could. So insted of running I picked up the pace,"Banepaw are you ok?" Cometpaw asked.

I looked at her,"Ye- yeah." I said. She gave me a worried look but didn't press the subject.

* * *

Silverpaw's P.O.V

I padded toward the twoleg nest and hopped up on the fence Switfpaw at m,y side,"Mother?" I called then a few heart beats later a grey and white she cat appeared out of the nest and jumped up on the fence next me,"Silverpaw!" she said and licked my ear then turned her attention to Swiftpaw,"Is this that Swiftpaw tom you told me about?" she asked.

"Yes. Swiftpaw this is my mother Cloudy." I said.

Swiftpaw dipped his head,"Greetings Cloudy." he said.

* * *

The end. for now nect chaptyer will be up soon. 


	29. I love her

Next chapter yay!

* * *

Tinypaw's P.O.V. 

I rolled my eyes as I watched Amberglass and Goldpaw argue. Again. Over Banepaw. I was beging to hate his name with a burning passtion. I mean really we get it, Banepaw's is Starclan incarnated and we're all put on earth to worship the ground he walks on, "Can you two shut up!" Cometpaw snapped getting annoyed. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Stay out of it." Goldpaw said.

"Stop fighting over Banepaw." She said.

"What about me?" Banepaw asked walking into the small clearing and setting down the fresh kill he'd just caught.

"Nothing!" Amberglass said, a hint of alarm in her voice.

Banepaw caught the alarm and gave her a funny look, "Okay?" he said a bit unsure. There was a breeze that blew past and as it came my ears pricked. I could smell Dustclan. I stepped infornt of Banepaw and signaled to Cometpaw, "Cometpaw?"

"What?" Cometpaw asked.

"What about Cometpaw?" I shook my head, "no? Um a silver cat?" I shook my head again then started to shuffle my paw on the ground causing some dust to unsettle, "Dust? Cometpaw? Dustclan!" he exclaimed. I nodded my head, "what about Dustclan?" he asked I sniffed the air. He looked at me for a second thinking then did the same, "Tinypaw smelled Dustclan we're almost home!" Banepaw said incredably fast.

Goldpaw and Amberglass gave him a startled look as did Cometpaw, but upon realizing what he said she brightened up,"Really? We're almost home?"

"Yeah sniff you can faintly smell Dustclan." Banepaw said.

Cometpaw sniffed then let out a meow of exitment, "You can! Oh we're gonna be home soon!" Cometpaw said and turned and was about to run.

"Cometpaw! The sunherb." Banepaw said.

She turned, "Oh yeah." she said and we all picked up some of the herb and began walking.

* * *

Duskwhisper's P.O.V. 

"Well Basilleaf?" The rouge she cat prompt.

"Yeah Basilleaf tell her you don't love her and let's go." Eagledawn said.

"Hey guys come on don't-" Jayflight started but cut him self short at the two she cat's gave him a thretening glare.

"Basilleaf you said you loved me. Were you lieing?" The rouge asked.

"No. Listen didn't I say Sabriel was my mate?" he asked. The look on Eagledawn's face was murder. Jayflight slightly flinch and stepped back. The look of pure agony getting to him.

"Eagledawn..." Jayflight started but she whipped around and ran into the forest. I don't know why but I followed her. Chased her and after we made it quiet far I pounced on her and tackled her to the ground.

"Duskwhispers is there something wrong with me?" She asked.

I looked her strait in the eye, "Eagledawn there's noting wrong with you."I said in a serious tone.

"Am I that ugly then?"

"You're beautiful Eagledawn." I said. I don't know whay I said it either. I would have stayed silent if it were any other cat but she was different I guess.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked. I nodded my head,"Thanks Duskwhispers that means a lot to me." she said

* * *

Jayflight's P.O.V. (Flameclan)

I looked at the rouge she cat that Basilleaf had picked over Eagle dawn who was drop dead beautiful. This rouge she was to she had a an amber eye and a green eye they were surounded by a white mask,"So are you guys gonna tell Winterstar?" he asked.

"No!" Butterflywing said almost before he finished.

I looked at her them back at them," No way. And don't worry Eagledawn and Duskwhispers won't either." I said.

"I know Duskwhispers won't but I don't know about Eagledawn." Basilleaf said.

"She won't don't worry." I said.

"How cat you be so sure?" the rouge said.

"Well let just say I'm always right." I said.

"By the way Sabriel these are Jayflight and Butterflywing the other tom was Duskwhispers there my bestfriends I don't know if Eagledawn still is though." he said.

"Your name's Sabriel? I like it." I said.

"Thank you." she said. I looked at Butterflywing something seemed to flash in her eyes..

"Anyways come on Butterflywing lets leave these to alone." I said.

* * *

"Hey Butterflywing can you keep a secret?" I asked.

She looked at me,"Sure." she said.

I leaned towards her ear,"I think I'm in love." I said.

"With who?" she asked.

"A she cat in Flameclan. I'll tell you who when I'm sure." I said.

* * *

Thats the chapter sorry for the late update. 


	30. I came back didn't I?

Next chapter! Woo Hoo!

* * *

Cometpaw's P.O.V. (Dustclan) 

I set down the strange herb as he look from a tall hill over at The clan territory's,"So this is it? Huh?" Goldpaw said voicing my thoughts.

"Looks like it." I said.

"Yeah. This is where we all go our sepert ways for good only seeing eachother once in a while." Banepaw said. I looked at him. The only Tom in our group. I could tell he was fighting back the true saddness he felt. I rubbed my head against him.

"Don't say it like that it sound depressing." I said.

"I know it really does." Goldpaw said Tinypaw nodded.

"Sorry but its the truth," he said,"Sometimes truth is the most depressing part." he said with a shrug.

"So what do you thinks gonna happen when we get back to our clans?" I asked.

Goldpaw and Tinypaw shrugged,"Well I can already see whats going to happen to me. I'm gonna go back give the herb to Willowfrost Get letured and punished by Spiralstar, Then get lectured by Venomslash. After that I'll go see Frozentime's kits and maybe get something to eat." Banepaw said.

"Sounds fun." Amberglass said.

"I'll show you where the rouge's live." I said she nodded her head.

* * *

Basileaf's P.O.V. (Flameclan) 

I walked along the river with Jayflight hunting. I looked up when I heard my name be called,"Basilleaf!" I saw Sabriel coming toward us.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi there." Jayflight said.

"Hello." she said to Jayflight, then turned to me,"listen I just wanna say thanks for choosing me over her. I know it must have been hard for you to choose me over her infront of your clanmates." she said.

"Don't worry about it you mean more to me then their approval." I said.

"Hey listen Sabriel I can smell the rest of our patrol coimg." Jayflight said.

"Oh yes I'll get out of here." Sabreil said and ran off. Jayflight and I started walking again.

"Hey Basilleaf can I tell you something?" Jayflight asked.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"I thing I'm gonna ask Butterflywing to be my mate." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's really shy I know but shes amazing to me she's everything, Smart, Beautiful, fun, not abnoxioc like some she cats can be. She's great/" He said.

"Wow you got it bad." I said.

"What about you? You and Sabriel ever gonna have kits?" he asked.

"Thats up to her." I said.

"Well if you do make sure you name them all after me the toms Jay and the she cats Flight." Jayflight said. I laughed.

"Yeah ok Jayflight." I said.

* * *

Moonpaw's P.O.V. next day (Shadyclan) 

"No! No! No! Thats not right you'll never catch a rabbit that way! It's like this!" Shallowpaw said and got into a crouch.

"Really cause I could have swore it was like this." said a familiar voice I whipped around to see Banepaw.

"Banepaw!" I said.

"Yeah yeah Moonpaw I missed you to don't worry." he said placing down a strange plant.

"I'll just go now." Shallowpaw said and padded off.

I walked over to Banepaw circling him making sure I wasn't seeing things,"No matter how long you look at me I'll still look the same." Banepaw said.

"No it's just- where were you?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter." he said.

"Yes. It does."

"Hey."

"Hey what?"

"I came back didn't I?" he said. I looked into his pale blue eyes.

* * *

Banepaw's P.O.V. (Shadyclan) 

I felt the strange feeling crawl back through me as Moonpaw looked into my eyes,"Moonpaw you know what they say is true? You really don't what you've got till you lose it for a while." I said she gave me a weird look. It was only then that I realized what I said that out loud.

"What?" she asked.

I wanted to take that back so bad. What just happened? Why did I say that out loud? I shook my head,"Never mind." I said.

"No what'd you mean?" she said.

"I meant I missed you being around to bother." I said

"Oh." she said sounding a little hurt.

* * *

Next chapters not only a big one its half done. 


	31. Tinypaw's back

Big chapter! here you go.

* * *

Banepaw's P.O.V. (Shadyclan) 

"She cats," I thought they're so sensitive. Being around four of them was murder. The I remembered the sunherb,"Come on Moonpaw I have to give this to Willowfrost. I'll tell you later but-" but I was cut off.

"Banepaw!" I looked to see Leafpaw.

"Leafpaw-"

"Spiralstar's dieing! She got sick after you left and already lost four lives we don't know what to do!" she said. I suddenly felt panic that meant she only had one live left. her last life.

"What!" I said then suddenly everything stopped. Time stopped. And a she cat stepped toward me, She had a gold pelt with pale blue eyes.

"Banepaw." she said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Lingeringpain. I will explain everything to you later right now you must go to your mother." She said in a gentle sweet voice.

"But-"

"Do not worry I will help you but you have to listen for me with a clear mind." she said then disopeared as time played once more.

"We have to go now!" I said then picked up the herb and boltted off to camp the whole time a voice whispering,"_Run. Run_!"

* * *

I crashed through the entrence. Meow of shock erupted but I didn't stop I ran strait to the medicine cat's den,"Banepaw!" Willowfrost said in surprize. 

"_Go to her. Go to Spiralstar._" the whisper said. I ran past Willowfrost to were I knew my mother was. I stopped infront of her she weakly opened her eyes.

"Ba- Banepaw? Have you come to bring me to Starclan?" she asked.

I paniced,"No. No Spiralstar your not going to die." I said softly. Then I remember the whisper and listened.

"_One leaf._" it said. I placed the goldish herb down and grip a leaf gentley between my teeth and pulled it from the sten and placed it infront of her.

"Spiralstar ...please...please eat this" I said taking a deep breath. She looked at me.

"It's to late Banepaw not even Willowfrost could have saved me." she said.

"No! Eat thing please! I won't let you die!," I was histarical now,"_Mother I love you. You can't die!_" I said. Shock was clear on Spiralstar's face.

"Banepaw. The on thing any mother could ever want is to know that her children love her. That's all I every wanted from you." She said.

"I've always loved you. You're my mother I can't hate you. Now please eat this and hang on. Please for me?" I asked.

"If it makes you happy." she said then eat the leaf. Suddenly her body gave a voilent jerk snd she went limp.

"NO!" I screamed and burried my face in her face. I closed my eyes and images of my mother flashed through my head. Then I felt a stedy heart beat and then a tough licking my ear in a rythmatic movement. I felt the sudden need for sleep over welm me.

The last this I heard before sleep took over was,"It's alright Banepaw I'm heard my son." then everything went black.

* * *

Tinypaw's P.O.V. (Wetclan) 

I padded through the woodland's and stopped when I saw a familiar cat figure sitting an a hill looking out at the lake. I ran toward him and pounced on him,"Tinypaw!!" Stealthpaw said in disbelieve. I nodded my head,"it is you!" he said and licked my ear,"I missed you. he said then noticed the herb. I pointed with my tail toward the direction camp was in,"we have to get back to camp?" I nodded my head and together we headed toward camp.

* * *

"Tinypaw!" I turned to see Blizardpaw heading toward us. I nodded my head in greeting.

"Blizzardfurs a warrior now." Stealthpaw said. I licked Blizzardfur on the cheek and continued toward the medicine cat's den.

"Tinypaw? Whats she doing?" Blizzardfur asked.

"I don't konw." Stealthpaw said then they both started following me.

"Tinypaw. What in Starclan have you been?" Asked a voice I truned to see Tallgrass a kit trailing her as she walked over to me. SHe must have given birth to her kit. But was there only one? I looked at her twitched my whiskers and continued toward the medicine cats den.

"Tinypaw? Hi." Said wishpaw as I approched the medicine cats den. I waved my tail and walked past her strait up to Golbenpelt. I dropped the herb's at her paws. She looked at them then at me.

"Starclan?" She asked. I nodded my head. Then she picked up the herb and padded off I padded off with Stealthpaw and Blizzardfur.

After going to Swiftstar, Blizzardfur padded told me he was having kits with Wildstep. After a while he went back to camp to see her leaving Me and Stealthpaw alone.

* * *

End for now next cha[ter will be up soon.


	32. Information

READ THIS IT HOLD SOME IMPORTANCE

Anyone with an apprentice I need there name the end of the story is coming soon I'm going to do a sequel and mos of the Apprentices will be warriors also if you have a queen I need there kit names (sorry if you gave me the names and there not up please give me them again) Also if you don't give me kit or apprentice names I will make them up.

Heres a list of queens who's kits I need (Apprentices are at the bottem)

Novaburst  
Snowfeather  
Wildstep

Also if you want one of you cats to be having kits please tell me.

* * *

D u s t c l a n

L e a d e r: Lynxstar: Dusky brown tom with orange eyes and white underbelly he's smaller then most apprentices (Some what quiet is very firm with orders enjoys playing with kits and will always give disabled cat a chance to be a warrior or medicine cat)

Apprentice Swiftpaw

**D e p u t y: **Sandflower: Light ginger with a dark ginger streak down her back and dark ginger paws (Smart funny loyal realistic)

**M e d i c i n e C a t**: Hawkstrorm: Tabby tom with light blue eyes (quick tempered but gentle with Owlpaw)

Apprentice Owlpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Mapleheart Dark golden brown she cat with white chest and gold eyes (witty, loving, lots of friends, loyal

Apprentice Cometpaw

Darkfoot: white tom with one black paw ( Brave wise nice loyal to friends wants a mate)

Apprentice Silverpaw

Rippleheart: Silver grey she cat with grey eyes (shy but not in battle, kind)

Apprentice Greypaw

Stormheart: Pretty, sleek pale tabby she-cat (Opinionated, not afraid to challenge anyone who has more power than she does, and is fairly kind when it comes to mentoring.)

Apprentice: Thunderpaw

Birchstripe: Muscular white and grey tom with purple eyes ( meek, soft-spoken tom)

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Owlpaw: Dark grey tom with hazel eyes (regrets his choice, wants to be warior now, but afraid to tell Hawkstorm or LynxstarThinks dead DustClan cats are his parents.Quickly jumps to conclusions, likes listening to elders' tales.)

Cometpaw: Silver-white with a gold streak from the tip of her nose to her flank, and black paws with gentle orange red over ice blue eyes ( shy when meeting new people but outgoing after words, loyal, kind)

Swiftpaw: Very hansom Tortoiseshell tom with greyish blue eyes (Very Arrogant Likes Silverpaw but doesn't make it know)

Greypaw: Grey she cat with amber eye (enthusiastic and loves to learn)

Silverpaw: Silvery fur that glows like fire in the moonlight with bright green eyes ( Kind Calm unshakable nothing surprises her she was once a kittypet her mother is Icefall of Shadyclan)

Thunderpaw: Large muscular ginger with white paws and green eyes with to large a head ( I guess comical, a bit of a crush on Owlpaw, and a romantic Also dramatic.)

**Q u e e n s**

Novaburst: White she cat with ginger markings

Mudfoot: Black she cat with dark brown paws and lower legs (Very outgoing and active love her kits but hate's being a queen Kits Shinekit, Blackkit and Flurrykit)

**K i t s**

Shinekit: sleek black she cat with blue eyes(2 moons)

Flurrykit: White she cat with amber eyes(2 moons)

Blackkit: Black tom with grey eyes(2 moons)

**E l d e r s**

Steepstep: Ginger and white tom with extra claws

Lunareye: Silver she cat with goldne eyes (Cold Calculating)

Ravinwind: Black she cat (warm hearted)

Longstream: pure white tom with green eyes (oldest cat in Dustclan)

* * *

**F l a m e c l a n**

**L e a d e r:** Winterstar: Grey she cat with white flecks and white paws (Selfless, loving and intelligent)

**D e p u t y: **Eageltalon: large muscular yet slim tom with a shiny oak color pelt and sharp claws an teeth and golden eyes (Eagletalon is a warm-hearted cat who will help anyone in his clan, especially the kits. However, as deputy, he will never back down from a battle and has never lost one. So, if you're deciding to pick a battle with Eagletalon, don't do it)

**M e d i c i n e C a t: **Littlefire: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (quick nice and friendly towards willowfrost)

Apprentice Goldpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Sootface: Solid grey tom with green eyes (strong but gentle with Snowfeather)

Metalstain: Dark grey she cat with black eyes (Calm but a bit snappy)

Apprentice Windpaw

Duskwhispers:Hansom black tom with yellow eyes (quiet and rarely speaks new warrior)

Apprentice Sootpaw

Eagledawn: gorgeous tortoiseshell cat with beautiful long fur and a plume tail and green eyes (very gentle, mild cat. She doesn't get mad very often and loves kits, as she hopes to have her own some day.)

Apprentice Waterpaw

Basilleaf: Hansom brown tom with Dark green eyes ( Very gentle and loving Tom but fierce when need be)

Blackstripe: Black tom with a white stripe going down his back and yellow eyes ( Careful and calm when needed, but feisty in battle and shoots off his mouth when he's angry)

Apprentice Sharkpaw

Foxheart: Orange tom with grey eyes and black rimmed ears (Aggressive but hard to anger can't stand Lilymist and is known for his death bite)

Apprentice Frostpaw

Lilymist: Black she cat with white chest a light blue eyes (Quiet, shy, obedient, and only talkitive with friends)

Amberfoot: Fiery red she cat with white front paws and tipped tail with blue eyes (Stubborn, Caring, fast learner)

Jayflight: Smoky grey black tom with amazing silver eyes (Smug an bit reckless and cocky but also caring for those close to him)

apprentice: Forestpaw

Butterflywing: Beautiful Black she cat with white flecks and green eyes (Shy has a hard tim talking toms)

Breezestep: Heather colored she cat with foggy grey eyes (Gentle and loving)

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Goldpaw: Black she cat with gold, copper, and brown streaks only visible in cirtain  
lighting (loyal, sarcastic, great fighter, decent hunter, goofy around friends, good climber, awful swimmer)

Waterpaw: tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes (sarcastic, goofy, good friend, smart)

Sharkpaw: Light grey tom with ocean blue eyes

Frostpaw: Blue grey she cat who's pelt looks like it's been frosted over with black eyes (silent, loving, cares alot for her foster mother and siblings)

Windpaw: Dark grey tom with light grey eyes (Quick thinker very intelligent Very kind and caring)

Forestpaw: Heather colored tom with long feathery fur (Always calm, caring, Brave)

Sootpaw: Pale grey she cat with darker flecks and grey eyes (Outgoing hyper friendly)

**Q u e e n s**

Rabbitleg: long legged light grey she cat with hazel eyes (Secretly mate of Hawkstorm and Owlpaw's mother she is gentle but a bit naive and hasty Kits: Eaglekit Carnarykit Soaringkit)

Snowfeather: Snow white she cat with amber eyes ( Disturstful of cats from other Clans, kind to Clan mates, will defend her kits with her life)

**K i t s  
**  
Eaglekit: Dark grey she cat with hazel eyes (looks exactly like Owlpaw)  
Carnarykit: Ginger tom with black nose and light blue eyes  
Soaringkit: Long- haired brown tabby she cat with dark brown rings around her eyes

**E l d e r s**

Shallowwhisker: White she cat with black spots and blue eyes (She get along w with every one in her clan and is very respected has long talks with shortpelt at gaterings)

Stonethrout: Black tom (mute due to Bager ripping out vocal cords)

Olivepelt: Pale brown she cat with yellow eyes (likes to snap at apprentices)

* * *

**S h a d y c l a n**

**L e a d e r:** Spiralstar: All black with silver spiral on her flank and icy blue eyes (Strict clever and very feminine)

Apprentice Echopaw

**D e p u t y: **Icefall: Silver tabby she cat with black stripes and blue green eyes (fierce in battle, kind, somewhat serious, does have a sense of humor worked hard to get where she is and her mate is Rainclaw)

Apprentice Freepaw

**M e d i c i n e C a t: **Willowfrost: Small white she cat with green eyes (Great with herds)

Apprentice: Leafpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Moonshine: All black she cat with white paws ear tips and mouth ( calm, outgoing, mysterious, playful)

Lunarclaw: Black tom with green eyes and unusually long fangs (Smart and is protective of Frostfur)

Apprentice Moonpaw

Foxfire: Dark ginger Tom with firey looking amber eyes ( Aggresive, can be sharp-tongued, loyal related to Frostfur)

Apprentice Cometpaw

Rainclaw: Grey black tom with green eyes (quiet, has a sharp temper if you make him mad his mate is Icefall)

Apprentice Darkpaw

Starryhope: Beautiful cream colored she cat with black dapples and black eye (soft spoken and loving)

Apprentice Banepaw

Oakbellow: Large tom with wood colored fur and green eyes with hazel streaks (very even temper and a fearsome fighter also loving when it comes to clan mates)

Apprentice Larkpaw

Venomslash: Dark ginger tom with green eyes (Very aggressive tom Frozentimes mate)

Apprentice Shadowpaw

Amberline: Black tom with a random amber like across his flank and amber eyes ( Comanding yet gentle with Starryhope)

Apprentice Shallowpaw

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Foggypaw: Black she cat with silver tail tip and icy blue eyes (Clever and very Feminine acts just like Spiralstar)

Leafpaw: Dark brown she cat with yellow eyes (shy and very clam)

Banepaw: very small dark ginger tom with black paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips (very skilled clam quiet and clever argues with his mother and Foggypaw alot)

Moonpaw: White she cat with one black paw and blue eyes (Brave clever shy only towards other cats has no remaining family)

Echopaw: Beautiful black she cat with heather colored streeks and cloudy grey eyes (Friendly and outgoing but shy around Banepaw for she has a crush on him)

Darkpaw: Brown tabby tom with green eyes (Brave, loyal, adventurous, Not very good with oders and has a crush on Moonpaw)

Cometpaw: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes (Doesn't like to listen to orders, nice, likes to rival other cats, great hunter, Has a crush on Moonpaw)

Larkpaw: Long feathery furred black she cat with Dark violet eyes (A bit aggresive has a crush on Banepaw)

Shadowpaw: White she cat with black paws and amber eyes (Quiet very shy likes Banepaw but is to shy to even talk to him)

Shallowpaw: Silver she cat with dark grey streaks and green eyes (Charming witty fun to be around make alot of wish cracks likes Banepaw)

Freepaw: White she cat with Black sploches and grey eyes (Kind Caring and senstive towards other cats with out being a push over likes Banepaw)

Mosspaw: Tabby tom with blue eyes (Outgoing and active)

Weatherpaw: Greyish black she cat with blue eyes (Smart and a quick learner very outgoing)

**Q u e e n s**

Frostfur: Siamese she cat with blue eyes ( Nice, but tends to be aggressive Amderkit Sootkit)

Frozentime: Beautiful black she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over (Very caring, loving,Venomslash's mate Kit: Bravekit Sandkit)

**Kits**

Amberkit: Ginger she cat with amber eyes (4 moons soft spoken and courageous looks up to moonpaw)  
Sootkit: Light grey tom with blue eyes (4 moons hate being ordered around, adventurous looks up to moonpaw)  
Bravekit: very small dark ginger tom with black paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips (2 moons Look just like Banepaw and looks up to him)  
Sandkit: very small black tom with sandy paws lower leg tail tip and ear tips(2 moons Very quiet and looks up to Banepaw)  
Rainnykit: Black she cat who's pelt looks to be frosted blue(2 moons gentle and loving)  
Mudkit: Dark ginger she cat with green eyes(2 moons smart mouthed and snappy doesn't like it when she's told what to do)

**E l d e r s**

Cindertail: Dark grey she cat with blue eyes and is missing an ear (oldest cat in clan very snappy like yellowfang kinda)

Crowbeak: Greyish black tom with back striped tail

Tinytail: short tialed grey tom with hazel eyes

Wildgust: Tabby she cat (blind with age)

* * *

**W e t c l a n**

**L e a d e r: **Swiftstar: Big grey she cat with brown streaks and amber eyes (Kind and mature she just became leader)

**D e p u t y** Nightstorm: Jet black she cat with a narrow muzzle and green eyes (cool tempered not afraid to challenge Swiftstar hates Shadyclan for the fact that they killed her mother)

**M e d i c i n e C a t:** Goldenpelt: Very small golden she cat with white paws tail tip under bell spot around one of her eyes and one of her ears with bright aqua eyes ( Very strong willed and stubborn loves to help anyone in need has a stronger connection to starclan then most cats)

Apprentice Wishpaw

**W a r r i o r s**

Flowerpelt: Orange with some black and green eyes (Kind is Swifstars mate)

Rainstorm: Silver with indigo-black tabby stripes with ice blue eyes (Fierce but loyal to any friend, no matter what Clan, or even of no Clan. Very small, but an amazing fighter. Not as good at hunting, but decent all the same. Good with Toms. Tends to dream about forbidden love. Very Romantic, yet will clearly turn away any tom she doesn't like a lot, no matter how handsome. If you want to appeal to Rainstorm when she's mad, use logic. It works best.Very small, but VERY quick.)

Apprentice Stealthpaw

Wildstep: Attractive black she cat with orange eyes (Outgoing and hyper is a new warrior)

Ashwhisker: long haired grey tom with darker grey flecks covering his legs, tail and the top of his head with storm grey purpleish eyes and a notch in one of his eas (quiet, thoughtful, shy around other cats, talks very little unless with friends, fierce when need be, Independent)

Orangefur: Large very hansom light ginger tom with amber and green mixed eyes ( very outgoing thinks out of the box every second of the day very kind but can be the fearsest warrior in battle)

Lynxfoot: white with black spray on looking mask and white eyes (loyal protective soothing)

Apprentice: Tinypaw

Blizzardfur: Greyish white tom with amber eyes that have a blue circle around each pupal (Shy but never backs away from a challenge is very loyal)

**A p p r e n t i c e s**

Tinypaw: Small Tortoiseshell tabby with orange and purple eyes (she is mute and can not speek at all in any way)

Wishpaw: Grey with blue eyes (proud an Kind Does not like the medicine cat not being able to mate rule, but still wants to be a medicine)

Stealthpaw: Blue grey tom with black paws and lower legs (very stealthy Waterfall and Shadowstep's oldest kit)

**Q u e e n s**

Tallgrass: white she cat with grey grass like streeks going up her flank and amber (strong willed and stuborn but very caring Kits: Grasskit Tanglekit)

Wildstep: Attractive black she cat with orange eyes (Outgoing and hyper)

Waterfall: Blue grey she cat with white legs paws chest under belly lower flanks and from her tail tip tp the middle of her tail and grey eyes (former rouge came to clan with her mate Shadowstep formerly Shadow out of fear that there Kit (steathpaw) would freeze to death kits: Waterkit Sagekit Bluekit)

**K i t s**

Grasskit: White tom with a grey streaked tail and amber eyes

Tanglekit: Dark brown tom with blue eyes

Waterkit: Blue grey tom with a white belly and pale green eyes (Shy and very sharp minded)

Sagekit: Ginger with a grey ear she cat with blue eyes (Friendly and very talkitive)

Bluekit: Black she cat with grey eyes and a blue grey paw (Outgoing and very strong willed)

**E l d e r s**

Shortpelt: Tabby tom with green eyes and a battle scared muzzle( even tempered and like to help with clan problems)

Brownwing: Brown she cat (sympthetic with loners and rouges)

* * *

**R o u g e s a n d l o n e r s**

Sabriel: small creamy dark tortoiseshell she cat with a white mask and one amber eye and one green eye ( She's a rogue in every sense of the word - independent, aloof, slightly sadistic. Tough on the outside but broken inside. She is afraid to get too close to any cat since her brother's death she had a brother, Night, who was killed by a FlameClan warrior by accident and thus hates FlameClan)

Shade: Hansom black tom with pale blue almost white eyes and it the size of an avarage apprentice (Very smug and arrogent but cares for his family and dispite his small size he is and amazing Fighter, Hunter and fisher and is in love with Twilight)

Frost: Grey she cat who's pelt looks like its been frosted over and ice blue eyes (Shades younger sister she about the same age as a new apprentice)

Twilight: Pretty Orange yellow and ginger she cat with blue eyes (Very gentle hates fighting has medicine skills but will fight if she has to loves Shade)

Dusk: Orange yellow and ginger tom with blue eyes (Twilight's younger brother look just like her is the some age as an apprentice is a bit snappy but gentle most the time)

Amberglass: Dark brown she cat with golden flecks (Sarcastic helpful and kind is 15 moons old)

Sleek: Very sleek hansom black tom with red eyes (Gentle but sarcastic)

Bark: Massive dark brown tom with blue eyes ( aggresive and easy to anger enjoys fighting)

Myth: White she cat with silver streaks and blue eyes (Kit)

Midnight: Dark brown she cat the appears black except in perfect direct sunlight with amber eyes (Kit)

* * *

S t a r c l a n 

Daystar: Pale yellow tom with sky blue eyes (Comanding but caring died of old age Dustclan)

Wiltstep: Light brown she cat with blue eyes (Gentle and caring fell in the river and froze to death Blizzardpaw's old mentor Wetclan)

Shadowstep: Handsome dark ginger tom with black legs paws and pale green eyes (Great fighter died of mistros and sudden sickness Wetclan)

Reddust: Dark ginger tom with dark brown lower legs and paws and pale blue eyes (Foggypaw, Leafpaw, and Banepaw's father died after fighting a fox Shadyclan)

Sliverpad: Grey tom with bright yellow eye (died of age Dustclan)

* * *

**Apprentices**

**Banepaw  
Cometpaw (Dustclan)  
Cometpaw (Shadyclan)  
Darkpaw  
Echopaw  
Foggypaw  
Freepaw  
Goldpaw  
Greypaw  
Larkpaw  
Leafpaw  
Moonpaw  
Owlpaw  
Tinypaw  
Thunderpaw  
Shadowpaw  
Shallowpaw  
Sharkpaw  
Sliverpaw  
Stealthpaw  
Swiftpaw  
Waterpaw  
Wishpaw**


	33. Clans are saved

Next chapter yaay

* * *

Banepaw's P.O.V. (Shadyclan) 

I paced anxiosly as I wiated to see if Spiralstar would wake again. Then when I looked up again I noticed that everything had stopped again,"Banepaw," I turned to the voice knowing it would be the golden pelted she cat,"Banepaw you most go to the other four and tell them, tell them how to use the herb properly." She said and before I could say anything she disopered at time started again. I sighed and with on last glance at my mother I ran out of the medicine cats den out of camp and toward the Flameclan boarder.

* * *

Goldpaw's P.O.V. (Flameclan) 

"Hey! Jayflight! Duskwhispers!" I called to my clan mates. The both turned.

"I don't believe it. Just one event after another huh Duskwhispers." Jayfligh said as I run to catch up with them. Sunherb in jaw.

"Hi! Did you miss me?" I asked setting down the herb. Thats when I noticed Sootkit and Forestkit Standing with them.,"Hey you two are apprentices right?" I asked.

"Yeah! _I_ have the best mentor in the forest as my mentor! I have Duskwhispers," Sootpaw squeeked happliy her darker grey flecked pelt standing on end with existment,"this is are first time in the forest as apprentices!" she said

"Hey, hey, hey, secnd best mentor. Jayflight'd the best!" Forestpaw said getting out of naturedly (real word?) exited.

I purred,"Thats great." I said.

"Hey so um what that?" Jayflight asked.

"It's called a sunherb, Starclan sent me to go find it thats why I was gone so long." I said.

"Hey! Hurry back to Littlefire's den Windpaw could use that. Shes been struck by that sudden sickness that Wetclan spoke of at the gathering." Jayflight said. Sootpaw and Forestpaw's exitment turn to worrie.

"He's been thrashing around rappidly and he can't seem to be able to breath also his eyes kept flashing silver, gold, and black. It's really scary." Forestpaw said.

My eye widdened is it really that bad?" I asked.

Sootpaw opened her mouth to respond but another voice was heard insted,"Goldpaw!" I felt my eyes widen even more as I reconised the voice. I turned to see Banepaw coming to a halt next to me,"Goldpaw you give them one leaf of the ssunherb." he said then bolted off toward the Dustclan boarder.

"What was that all about?" Jayflight asked.

"He was telling me how to use the Sunherb. We have to go help Windpaw. Now!" I said and ran toward camp.

* * *

I heard many voices saying my name but didn't stop until I was in Littlefire's den. I saw Little fire leaning over Windpaw. Windpaw was thrashing around violently and his eye were flashing and his breath were labord and short, just as Forstpaw and Sootpaw had said. I shoved my way next to him and placed the herb down next to him. As the herb hit the ground he stopped tjrashing and looked at me,"Windpaw I want you to eat one of these." I said and pulled a leaf off the them of the wiltless herb. Windpaw weakly leaned toward it and licked it up he then chewed and swollowed it. 

"Goldpaw. What is that?" Littlefire asked.

"It's called a sunherb, Starclan brought me ant three other cats from the other clans to it." I said. Littlefire nodded and watched Windpaw as his eyes change to there normal color and his breathing went back to normal.

* * *

Cometpaw's P.O.V. 

I padded through my territory. Heading toward my camp I have to get this to Hawkstorm fast something was telling me that something horrible would happen if I didn't,"Cometpaw? No way!" I froze as I heard thet oh so familiar voice and truned to come face to face with Swiftpaw,"where were you? Did you leave because of that dream? And what in Starclan is that?" he asked looking at that the Sunherb.

I set down the herb,"Its an herb." I said. Suddenly his eye when wide and ran throung multiple colors in seconds and he dropped to the ground and his body started twisting violently," Swiftpaw!" I exclamed.

"Cometpaw!" I turned to see Banepaw coming o a halt near us,"let me see your sunherb." He said.I pushed it to him with a paw. I was directly infront of Swiftpaw's face and he stopped twisting and looked at me his breathing very labord,"give him one leaf of it." Banepaw instructed and pawed it back toward me. I bent down and pulled a leaf off the stem and placed infront of Swiftpaw.

"Swiftpaw eat this please." I said. He leaned forward and lapped it up an chewed and swollowed it then his breathing and eyes went back to normal.

I let out a sigh as he fell asleep,"I'll help you carry him back to your camp." Banepaw said. I nodded and together we picked up Swift paw (who was bigger them both of us) and carried him toward my camp.

* * *

Banepaw's P.O.V. (Shadyclan) 

Lynxstar was thanking me for my help. After we explained everything to him he being the understanding cat he is exepted it all. I dipped his head to Lynxsytar and padded over to Cometpaw,"We did it we saved the clans." I said.

"Yeah. Thanks so much for your help." She said.

"Don't mention it. I did what I had to." I said.

She purred and licked my ear,"You're sweet." She said.

I felt my ears heat up with embarssment,"Really it was nothing. Your the one who did the work I just told you how. You saved him." I said.

"Yeah but I wouldn't have known how with out your help he might have died. Now get back to your clan." She said.

I sighed. She cat were so stubborn,"Alright see you when ever." I said and headed toward the camp entrence. Then once I left Dustclan camp I charged toward Flameclan. I knew Tinypaw figured the herb out. Now all I had to do was get back home.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Yaay! I finish the story the sequal will be up sometime. 

Don't forget names! (if there underlined the that means I got them by pm or review or its one of my firiends cats in which case they told me what names)

Kits for

Novaburst  
Snowfeather  
Wildstep

Warrior names for...

**Banepaw  
Cometpaw (Dustclan)  
Cometpaw (Shadyclan)  
Darkpaw  
Echopaw  
Foggypaw  
Freepaw  
Greypaw  
Larkpaw  
Leafpaw  
Moonpaw  
Owlpaw  
Tinypaw  
Thunderpaw  
Shadowpaw  
Shallowpaw  
Sharkpaw  
Sliverpaw  
Stealthpaw  
Swiftpaw  
Waterpaw  
Wishpaw**

**Oh and if you want you cat to have kits give me kit names and an idea of a mate (like in clan out of clan or request a mate**

**_SEQUAL WILL BE TITLED SIDE EFFECTS OF LOVE_**


End file.
